Fall and Rise of Superman
by jrrm64
Summary: AU. Lois is killed and Superman's reaction scares the public. Dealing with his grief and the worlds new fear of him, Clark retreats into himself and moves back to Smallville to run the farm. As he tries to live a normal life, he finds out many things about himself, including finding love again.
1. Chapter 1

This day was not supposed to be the turning point in his life. It was supposed to be just another day, not unlike any other day. He'd been Superman now for five years, working as a journalist for five years, part of the Justice League for three years, and engaged to get married to Lois Lane for one year. Yet, this day, a seemingly normal summer's day in July in Metropolis, was the turning point of his life. But he should have known by now that there were no such things as normal days for him.

Using his sorcery Felix Faust enchanted Solomon Grundy making him stronger, madder, and even more uncontrollable, except by him. Their first stop on the road to reign as much destruction on humanity as possible was Metropolis. This was going to be a test for his new improved Grundy. Faust wanted to pit his enhanced Grundy up against Superman, the Man of Steel himself. Unfortunately, Superman wasn't in town because he was saving people from a volcano eruption, so the Justice League sent Shazam, Zatanna, and Green Lantern, John Stewart, to deal with them.

New Troy, one of the six boroughs of Metropolis and the hub of all business, was being destroyed by the confrontation between Faust and Grundy and Shazam, Zatanna, and John Stewart. Grundy was proving to be more powerful than expected by Stewart and Shazam, while Zatanna battled to subdue Faust. The news media of Metropolis was all over the battle sending reporters in vans with cameramen, flying above in helicopters, and even newspaper reporters on foot with photographers to cover the growing chaos and destruction of the city.

In Gotham City in the luxurious Chairman of the Board office of Wayne Enterprises Bruce Wayne watched the havoc being caused on a flat-screen television that he had turned on when notified by his secretary of what was happening in Metropolis. Wayne Enterprises ran at least two divisions out of Metropolis. Pulling out of his pocket a small communicator that each Justice Leaguer carried, he contacted the Watchtower.

"Batman," answered the calm voice of J'onn J'onzz.

"J'onn, we better scramble more leaguers to end this now and then start helping with the cleanup. Metropolis is taking too much damage. It needs to stop before we have too many civilians injured or killed," Bruce stated.

"I agree. I have contacted Diana, Hawkgirl, Hal Jordan, Flash, and Cyborg to go to Metropolis. They are all on their way."

"I'm headed to the Batwing. I'll be there in less than an hour," said Bruce.

He ended the communication then he buzzed his CEO Lucius Fox to let him know he was going to be out of town for a few days. Bruce had a feeling that this bit of destruction was going to be trouble for the League, especially when Clark finally showed up and saw what happened to his city.

Superman finished diverting the lava flow away from people in Sumatra. Usually, he would stay on and clean up the mess and help refugees, but his hearing had picked up what was going on in Metropolis. His city needed him. Still not using his top speed, which would screw with the space-time continuum, he headed for his home city at best speed.

Lois Lane wanted to get in on the story. She hated to lose a story to anyone. But more than that, she was a true reporter which meant she was partially addicted to the adrenaline of a big story, especially one that was dangerous to get. With Jimmy Olsen by her side, she made her way as close to the action as possible. She got close enough to have Shazam land in a crumble of concrete a foot away from her. Immediately, Jimmy started to take photographs of the knocked senseless Shazam then he aimed his camera at the raging Solomon Grundy. It was then that he panicked. Grundy was holding an SUV over his head and aimed the vehicle at them. He let it fly.

"Lois, move!" he yelled, as he tried to grab her arm to get her out of the way, but she pushed him aside.

Lois looked up in time to see the SUV above her head.

"Shit," she whispered, "Clark is going to be devastated."

The SUV landed on her while hitting a glancing blow Jimmy and sending him into the air then landing hard on the street. Superman arrived in time to see a pair of legs sticking out from under an SUV, as well as a seriously injured Jimmy Olsen a few feet from the vehicle. He landed and used his x-ray vision to see that it was Lois under the vehicle. She was crushed; she was dead. A hot rage, an anger he'd never experienced before in his life, overcame him. He wanted to kill Grundy, to end his existence and nothing or no one was going to stop him. Shazam, who had finally recovered, stood up. He saw the expression on Superman's face and knew there was going to be a level of trouble that should be avoided.

"Supes," he started to say and went to grab his arm in order to calm him down, but Superman slapped him with the back of his hand harder than he ever been hit in his life. When he finally landed, Shazam ended up destroying a coffee shop on the first floor of a building five blocks away.

Superman picked up speed as he went at Grundy, who prepared to fight back. As he got closer he brought back his arm to punch Grundy. Solomon Grundy did the same thing, but he wasn't ready for what was coming his way. Superman's fist was thrown with such speed and strength it made a sonic blast, causing windows from dozens of buildings to explode in shards of glass. When the punch connected with Grundy's jaw, his head sort of disintegrated in a red mist and the corporeal revenant ceased to exist. No magic was bringing back Solomon Grundy this time.

Anybody who saw it, from Justice Leaguer to average citizen, it was awe inspiring display of sheer strength that left more than a little fear in the pit of one's stomach. Zatanna took advantage of Faust's attention being drawn to the death of his cohort to wrap magical chains she created around him. He was finally under control. Even though she wanted to stay to help deal with Superman, Zatanna transported herself and Faust away for fear that Superman might do the same to Faust as he did to Grundy because he was the one your started this mess.

Diana arrived, as did Hal Jordan and Cyborg. The Flash had arrived minutes earlier and sped his way over to Lois's body. He knew that Lois Lane was Clark Kent's fiancee and Superman was Clark Kent, so he knew how devastating this for for Clark. Before he could do anything to get the body free from the smashed SUV, Superman returned and lifted it up and tossed the remains of the SUV away like it was an empty soda can. He knelt down beside Lois' crushed body and began to weep. The Flash put his hand on Clark's right shoulder.

"God, I'm so sorry. This is so wrong," he said softly.

Clark looked over at Jimmy then said, "Get him medical care now, Flash. Please."

"Will do," replied Barry Allen.

He sped over picked up Jimmy Olsen then sped away to the nearest hospital. As more of the Justice League arrived, they started to deal with the aftermath of the battle. John Stewart was boom-tubed up to the Watchtower by Cyborg to have his broken ribs and broken leg mended. The rest of them started doing search and rescue of innocent citizens. Clean up could wait until all those injured and dead could be be taken care of.

No one bothered Superman, though. They allowed him to kneel beside the body of Lois and mourn. Even the police department and fire department left him alone for now. The only one who dared to approach him was Batman. After he landed his Batwing in Centennial Park he was updated by Diana on all events then he headed over to Clark. Getting close to him, Batman whispered, "Clark."

Instead of turning to talk or standing and facing a man that was his friend, Superman took off rocketing into the sky. Suddenly, he was gone.

JLJLJL

News casts went over the incident over and over again. It became a repetitive cacophony of opinions and banalities. Newspapers wrote about it. Pundits, like General Lane, spoke about how the alien needed to be controlled. He was too powerful to let exist without restraints. Of course, his daughter died because Superman couldn't save her, so he had a grudge against the Man of Steel. Hal Jordan and Diana took on the role of spokespersons for the Justice League. They appeared on network news shows and cable shows trying to calm the public and telling them that Superman was not a threat to the public. Yet, that image of Solomon Grundy couldn't be erased from the public's mind. Superman had killed and everyone with a TV saw it.

Several governments called on the Justice League to punish Superman, or in some way place some controls on him. The US Government called on him to appear in front of congress and answer questions about the incident. Yet, there was silence coming from Superman. He was nowhere to be seen or heard from.

On the Watchtower Jo'nn knew where Clark was as did Bruce and Diana. Along with Kara they knew about his Fortress of Solitude in the Antarctic. A meeting was called by senior members to discuss the Superman situation. Diana, Bruce, Jo'nn, Barry, Hal, John Stewart, Dinah, Oliver, and Arthur Curry met in the large conference room on the Watchtower. The Justice League needed to have an official response to the calls for Superman being punished.

Bruce sat and listened to the on going arguments. He was unimpressed by them. Some, like Arthur, Dinah, and Oliver, wanted Clark suspended as punishment while others like John Stewart and Diana, who regretted believing this needed to be done, called for him to be removed from the league as punishment. Diana had come to understand that if the people feared them then they could do no good in this world. And right now the people feared Superman.

Bruce decided to abstain in his opinion and vote. The one thing he did say was this should be voted on by all members not just some. Superman was too important to leave it to a few. The vote was set for the whole Justice League the next day.

JLJLJL

Bruce along with Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, and Tim Drake showed up for Lois Lane's funeral. It was a solemn affair with most of the staff of the Daily Planet, including her fiancee, Clark Kent, attending along with his mother and cousin Kara. Her father, General Lane, could be heard saying that he hoped that the alien freak showed up so he could give him a piece of his mind. The reverend quoted the bible and gave a homily about faith and rebirth then Lois' coffin was lowered in the grave. It began to lightly rain.

Slowly, everyone drifted away heading towards their vehicle. Clark stood by the grave. He had no intention of leaving. His mother, Martha Kent, stood beside him along with Kara. Some patted Clark Kent on his shoulder before they left then headed to their car. Bruce, Dick, Barbara, and Tim came over to him.

"Mrs. Kent," Bruce nodded his head at Clark's mother then he stood beside Clark. "Anything you need I'm here for you. Anything at all."

"Thanks, Bruce," mumbled Clark.

"Clark, I'm sorry," added Dick Grayson, who had taken the name Nightwing from a Kryptonian story Clark told him.

Clark nodded. Barbara gave him a hug then backed away and Tim watched.

"I quit my job," Clark said.

"And moved to the Fortress, too," added Bruce.

"It's no longer in the same location as before. I moved it deeper into Antarctica. Only Kara knows where it is and she won't tell you. I need it to be like this right now," Clark told him.

"The Justice League is voting on punishing you today," stated Bruce.

"You're not there?" asked Clark.

"I told them I abstained. I won't sit in judgment of you," Bruce replied. "Some day we'll talk about what you did, but you should mourn and take time."

Clark nodded. Bruce then handed his umbrella to Martha Kent. She smiled sadly, opened it, and held it above her head.

"I mean it, Clark, whatever you need, just ask," Bruce said.

"Again, thank you, Bruce," he said.

Bruce looked at Dick, Barbara, and Tim and motioned them to leave. Everyone started to leave, except Dick. He walked up to Clark.

"You're a good man, Clark. Remember that," smiled Dick. "No matter what is said about what happened or is doing to be said about you, you are a good man, one of the best. I believe in you and always will believe in you."

"Thanks, Dick," said Clark.

They shook hands and Dick joined the rest of his family, who waited for them. As they walked Bruce spoke to him.

"You did well back there. He needed to hear that," said Bruce.

"It's the truth."

JLJLJL

The Justice League voted to revoke Superman's membership. They released a statement saying that besides his membership being revoked that the League would keep an eye on him and his actions and would react accordingly. It sounded like a threat. Batman resigned after they made their statement. He wasn't the only one to resign, either. Arthur Curry resigned, also. He said Atlantis needed him full-time. Zatanna resigned. She told the board of directors that she joined because of Batman and Superman and now that they were gone, she saw no reason to stay. The Flash thought about resigning but ended up staying because he believed in what the League stood for and thought it might collapse if too many of them resigned. Other than the Green Arrow and Supergirl, no other Leaguers resigned their membership. But the damaged was done. The League was lessened without Superman and Batman, and those others that left.

For the next three months, Superman was nowhere to be found. Natural disasters or the likes of Metallo, he avoided the public letting the Justice League or Kara handle it. Kal El spent all his time at his Fortress and Clark Kent made occasional weekend visits to see his mother in Smallville. On the whole he was a recluse with only Kara paying visits to him.

"Kal, you can't live out your life in this representation of Krypton," she said to him on a visit.

"I have Kelex for company and you. Plus, I visit ma now and then and spend time on the farm," said Clark.

"Kal, it's not enough. You need to see more people then us. You need to be part of the world," Kara sighed.

"Kara, I've spent time doing something I've never done before learning everything my Kryptonian heritage has to teach me. I have been downloading the knowledge of Krypton, as well as Krypton's knowledge of other worlds and societies and learning. Earth isn't the only place for us. There's Daxam. They are descended from Kryptonian colonists. Our powers are greater than theirs as pure breed Kryptonians, but they are strong, sturdy, advanced, and compatible with our DNA," he explained. "We don't have to live here on Earth."

"It would be nice not to be afraid of hurting someone when I hugged them," sighed Kara.

"Then there is Almerac," said Superman. "The royal family through selective breeding has immense psionic powers. This allows them to have reign over their people. Okay, I admit on the whole the royal family sounds dictatorial."

"Yeah, Almerac sounds like the family is filled with douche bags," Kara agreed.

"There is also New Genesis and a race that calls themselves the New Gods. New Gods, Really?" sighed Superman with annoyance. "Of course, there is their sister planet Apokolips, where Darkseid reigns."

He looked at Kara, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Not much of choice there, huh?" she smiled.

Clark laughed softly, which made Kara chuckle.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again, Kal," she said.

Clark stood up from the console he sat at and stretched. He was wearing jeans and a Kansas Football tee shirt. Kara walked over to him and gave him a hug then she stepped back.

"Bruce keeps asking about you. He calls me once a week about you. He's really concerned about you," she told him.

"I should visit him," sighed Clark.

"Yeah, you should," she smiled.

"Maybe Clark Kent will give Bruce Wayne a visit," smiled Clark.

"Why not have Superman visit Batman?" Kara asked.

"Because Superman is retired for now. The world is afraid of him, so he has no place in the world," he stated. His tone told her that there was no room for argument.

Kara sighed: "Okay. Visit Bruce then. You could use a change of venue. This place is too much like Krypton and the more you're here the more you'll end up acting like a Kryptonian."

"And that's bad?" asked Clark.

"Clark Kent and Kal El, you are both men in one body. Human and Kryptonian. Trust me, Clark, you act more like a human than a Kryptonian. You trust your emotions. You don't live your life by logic, or trust only your intelligence. No, you are more than that. I follow the House of El and you are the leader of that house, but I love and respect Clark Kent," explained Kara.

Clark smiled sadly then said: "I'm not sure I like emotions anymore. But I understand what you're saying."

"Good," smiled Kara. "Go visit Bruce."

JLJLJL

Bruce Wayne gave a morning interview to a cable business channel telling them that the sales for Wayne Tech's smartphone and tablets were better than expected and that they intended to make available smart watches for the Christmas Season. With that obligation done, he spent the rest of the morning into the afternoon in his Chairman of the Board office working on a special computer linked to his network in the Batcave trying to figure out what Penguin was up to with his new relationship with Intergang. He was about to have a late lunch when he secretary interrupted him on the intercom.

"Mr. Wayne, a Mr. Clark Kent is here to see you," she stated.

Bruce furrowed his brow. He wasn't expecting Clark, though he was glad to see him.

"Send Mr. Wayne in and get my car ready. I'll be leaving for the day soon," he told her.

Bruce leaned back in his chair and waited for Clark to be ushered into the office. Once he brought into the office, Bruce observed his friend. He was dressed in a blue oxford shirt and jeans with a black suit jacket. Clark looked good.

"Clark," Bruce said, as he secretary left them alone, "I'm glad to see you."

"Kara told me to talk to you so you wouldn't call her so much," smiled Clark.

"I've been worried about you," Bruce stated.

"I know. You don't have to worry, Bruce," sighed Clark.

"Let's get some lunch on me and talk. I have a private booth at the Gotham Club. We can talk, eat some excellent food, and just be friends," said Bruce.

"Okay," agreed Clark.

Bruce's car dropped them off in front of the Gotham Club. Over a one hundred and fifty years old, the Gotham Club had always been a conclave for the rich and powerful of Gotham. Bruce only went there when he didn't want to be bothered and wanted a good rib-eye steak. The doorman opened the door for them and the manger immediately greeted Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne, it's a pleasure to see you. Your secretary called so that your private booth is ready in the dining room. We are preparing two rib-eyes with garlic mashed potatoes and creamed spinach," he told him.

"Sounds about right," smiled Bruce. "Have a bottle of one of your better Merlot sent to the table."

"Yes, sir," he smiled then ushered them to the dining room area and to the private booth.

The dining room had the look and feel of a leather and dark wood haven for men and, since ten years earlier, women with too much money and power came to eat and cut deals. Clark was glad that the private booth was roomy, since it had to take the size and girth of both him and Bruce. Bruce was six foot two and a solid two hundred and thirty pounds of muscle and he was six foot four, though as Clark his slouched made him six foot two.

"Enjoy your meal, sirs," said the manager. "A waiter will bring the Merlot."

"Thank you," said Bruce then he reached into his suit jacket and took out a small device that he turned on and attached to the bottom of the table.

"A scrambler?" asked Clark.

"Scramble any listening devices or recording devices, just in case. I like privacy," said Bruce.

Clark smiled then the smile faded and he said: "I heard you resigned for the League. You shouldn't have."

"Yes, I should have," said Bruce. "They made a mistake so that they could have good PR and press. It was wrong to remove you from the league. You deserved punishment but not that."

"I'd destroy Grundy again under the same circumstances, Bruce," Clark stated.

"I know, Clark," replied Bruce.

"What would you have recommended?" asked Clark.

"Suspension followed by a campaign to make the public understand how close you were to Lois. I think the public would come to understand your actions if they knew Lois was special to you," explained Bruce.

"Lois," Clark said softly.

Bruce knew his friend's heart was still broken. It would be cruel to continue this conversation, so he quickly changed the subject.

"But that's in the past," sighed Bruce. "What do you intend on doing with yourself, Clark?"

"Besides spending time at my Fortress of Solitude and not being Superman?" he offered.

"To start with," Bruce said with a hint of annoyance.

"Kara has been on my case, also, about spending more time with people," remarked Clark. "I've decided to do what I was raised to do and work the farm for now. Pa Kent taught me everything I need to know and Ma is getting old. She's having trouble maintaining the place, so I thought I'd move home and work the farm."

"You're going back to Smallville," stated Bruce.

"Yeah, I'm going home," sighed Clark.

The waiter brought over the bottle of wine that Bruce ordered. He poured some in the wine glass in front of Bruce, who sampled it.

"Excellent wine. Please pour," Bruce said.

The waiter poured a full glass for Bruce then a glass for Clark. He left the bottle on the table then he left. Clark sampled the wine.

"A hint of plum and notes of chocolate, as well as organic fertilizer and hints of the oak barrel it was aged in," smiled Clark.

"Maybe you should skip being a farmer and become a sommelier, Clark," joked Bruce.

"Very funny, Bruce," smiled Clark.

Bruce took a sip of the wine, savored it for a moment then put his glass down.

"This world needs Superman, even if they don't believe it, Clark," stated Bruce.

"Maybe, Bruce. But I have to be sure first," said Clark. "People are afraid of me out there, Bruce. They saw what I did to Grundy and think that if I lose my temper that they are next. Before I become Superman again, I have to be sure that the people want my help. If they are frightened of me then I become a.. tyrant instead of servant."

"Clark, I think you're over-thinking this," said Bruce.

"The House is still calling for Superman to testify in front of several of their committees to explain himself and actions, while the Senate has set up an oversight committee to review the activities of metahumans and other super powered beings," snapped Clark. "This is because of me. They fear me."

"They'll get over it," stated Bruce.

"Maybe so, but you know you're welcomed in Smallville whenever you want to visit or check up on me. I consider you family, Bruce," smiled Clark.

Bruce sighed: "I still say the work needs you, Clark."

"We'll see," replied Clark.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha Kent didn't argue with her son when he appeared on the porch in his Superman gear telling her that he was moving back home. She understood the grief he carried, as well as the burden of being Superman, especially a Superman that was feared by the public as he was right now. Offering him an understanding smile and hug, she sent him up to his room to change and told him she was making dinner. Clark smiled then headed up the stairs to his old room.

As his mother made chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans for dinner, Clark, wearing blue jeans and a white tee shirt, scanned the farm using his telescopic vision and started to make mental notes on what he needed to do, including finally planting corn in the unused north pasture that his father always wanted to use but never had the manpower or money to do it. He knew his mother was barely making money. Besides having to hire men to run the farm, she worked as a waitress in town and was unable to supervise those men. That would all stop now. The men could be let go and she could quit her job. He'd work the farm alone and run it better than it had been run since Jonathan Kent died. He'd run it as an organic farm, too, in order to get better prices for their crops.

"Clark," Martha called him from the kitchen knowing he hear her no matter where he was on the farm, "dinner time."

Clark smiled and headed into the house. He walked into the dining room and saw his mother putting a plate with food down at the head of the table for him along with a cold glass of milk. Clark smiled then sat down.

"I'll do the dishes," he said.

"Of course, you will. You were raised to do chores," she said.

Clark chuckled then he watched as his mother returned with her meal and ice tea then she bowed her head in prayer. A feeling of warmth spread through his body as he felt like he was truly home. The last few months he lived almost like a Kryptonian, but that wasn't home. This was. She raised her head and he tucked into his meal.

"This is delicious. I always miss your cooking," he said.

"You don't eat well in your Fortress in the Antarctic?" she asked.

"Well most of the food that I keep in stasis is sandwiches, except for the meals that you give me after my weekend visits," he smiled.

"Clark Joseph Kent, I taught you how to cook. You can do better than sandwiches," she said.

Clark grinned then replied: "I know, ma. I spent most of my time learning everything I could about Krypton, the House of El, and other worlds. I guess I got lazy."

"You don't intend on leaving earth, Clark, do you?" she asked with apprehension. The thought of losing her son pained her.

"No, ma. I'm not leaving. It's home, even if the people of earth don't want me right now, it's the only home I know. Part of the reason I did it was to see if I could find somewhere else for Kara. She came here as a teen not a baby. She's still having a hard time fitting in on earth and she's especially having a hard time with relationship. I was raised to control my strength and abilities all the time. She slips up. Thank God so far she hasn't hurt anyone," he explained.

"Did you find somewhere better for her than here to live?" she asked.

"I think so, but we have to talk. I know that part of her doesn't want to leave the head of the House of El. She was told to protect me by her father. I think she feels obligated to stay and protect me," he told her. "We definitely have to talk."

"She's a good girl. I'll miss her if she leaves earth for another planet," said Martha.

"I will, too. But I want her happy," he said.

"And you. What about you being happy, Clark?" his mother asked.

"Being here with you, working the farm, that makes me happy for now, ma," he smiled.

"Don't lie to your mother," Martha countered.

"I'm not lying to you. I need this right now. I don't know for how long this will satisfy me, but I really need it right now," Clark admitted to his mother.

Martha looked at her son. Tears started to fill her eyes. She wiped them away and said: "This is your home and always will be, son."

"Thanks, ma," Clark smiled.

"Eat up. I have...," Martha started to say but Clark sniffed the air.

"Blueberry pie for dessert," he grinned.

"Show off," she laughed.

"Never," he replied.

JLJLJL

If Bruce knew one thing, it was that he couldn't leave Clark on his own for too long. He had to remind him that he was needed and that he was missed, even if the senate and congress still called for Superman to appear before them, as if they were his keeper. Bruce also knew that Clark needed to hear about what was happening with the Justice League. Princess Diana and Dinah Lance were named co-chairs and had been doing a excellent job in running the league, yet it wasn't the same without Superman. Bruce was a long range thinker, though, which meant he saw all the problems of having Superman on the sidelines under certain circumstances, not the least one being a return of Darkseid, which he expected to happen eventually.

Though, he hated to be away from Gotham for any length of time, Bruce called on Dick to oversee the city and Damian for a few days, while he traveled to Smallville and visited Clark. Tim was busy with the Titans. His expectations were low in terms of convincing Clark to leave the farm and rejoin the fight, but he had to keep being the annoying bee in Clark's ear.

Landing at a private airfield in Smallville, Bruce's Gulfstream G 550 landed and a black Maserati Quattrporte was waiting for him. He waited as his two pieces of luggage were put in the trunk by someone then he got into his car and raced off to Clark's place. Bruce knew Martha would embrace his visit, probably even be delighted at the fact that a friend visited Clark. Not on this visit but maybe in the future he'd get Martha on his side to convince Clark to rejoin the world.

After spending weeks getting the farm in shape making repairs, tending fields and animals, fixing the barn, and more, Clark was ready for new tasks. Starting first thing in the morning, Clark prepped, plowed, and planted in the north pastures finishing it up, when he heard the hum of Bruce's Maserati. Without even bothering to look, he knew it had to be Bruce, as who else in Smallville would be driving such an expensive luxury car. Using his speed, he zipped back to the farmhouse and waited on the porch for Bruce to arrive. He wasn't disappointed as Bruce's slick car came to a stop in front of the porch and Bruce, dressed in chinos, a chambray shirt, a black blazer, and Italian loafers, got out of the car. The handsome billionaire looked out of place on a farm.

"Clark," he said as he looked at his friend dressed in dirty blue jeans, a dirty white tee shirt, and work boots, "you look like a farm boy."

"I am a farm boy, Bruce," smiled Clark. "Why are you here?"

"I came for a visit, thought you might need to see a friendly face," said Bruce.

"I see plenty of friendly faces when I go into Smallville," smirked Clark.

"Not one that knows you as well as I do," Bruce countered.

Martha Kent exited the house and smiled when she saw it was Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne, are you here for a visit?" she asked.

"I hope it isn't an inconvenience, Mrs. Kent," Bruce said.

"Of course not, Mr. Wayne," she said.

"It's Bruce not Mr. Wayne, Mrs. Kent," Bruce corrected her with a charming grin.

"Then it's Martha not Mrs. Kent, Bruce," smiled Martha.

"Martha," Bruce grinned. "I was hoping to spend at least one night."

"I'll get your bags, Bruce," said Clark, who walked down the porch steps and up to Bruce. "I hope you brought a pair of blue jeans."

"I did," smirked Bruce.

Clark whispered: "And you Batman gear, too?"

"You know me too well, Clark," said Bruce. "I have to be always prepared."

"Of course, you do," chuckled Clark. "Mind opening the trunk. I don't want to damage this beauty."

Bruce aimed the remote in his hands and pressed the button for the trunk to pop open. Clark grabbed the luggage and carried it into the house with Bruce following him.

"I'll start lunch. Clark bring Bruce's luggage up to the spare bedroom," she ordered.

"Yes, ma," said Clark as he headed up the stairs.

Bruce looked at Martha and asked: "How is he doing?"

"Better," she smiled sadly. "Misses Lois."

"Of course he does," said Bruce.

Martha headed into the kitchen, while Bruce waited for Clark in the living room. He sat down on the sofa and looked around the house. It was filled with photos of Jonathan, Martha, and Clark on the mantle piece of the fireplace, as well as family mementos such as Clark's high school diploma and college diploma on the walls. In comparison Wayne Manor was filled with artwork and heirlooms. Clark came down stairs. He sat down in a armchair and looked at Bruce.

"Do you want to lecture me now or can it wait until later?" Clark smiled.

"It can wait until after dinner, which I want to provide as a guest. Do you think your mother would like to go out tonight or should I go pick up something in town?" asked Bruce.

"She loves when I take her to Halley's Diner," answered Clark.

"Then we'll go to Halley's Diner tonight for dinner," said Bruce.

"You sure you can afford that, Bruce," smirked Clark.

"I can see your sense of humor has returned," sighed Bruce.

"You do have the market cornered on brooding, Bruce," Clark prodded him sarcastically.

"To think that I've missed you, Clark," sighed Bruce.

Clark laughed, which drew a smile from Bruce.

"I'm glad you came, Bruce," said Clark.

"Me, too, Kent," growled Bruce.

JLJLJLJL

Nightwing landed on the roof the warehouse across from where a ship was unloading a shipment of illegal weapons. Beside him was Damian Wayne, Bruce's illegitimate son with Talia al Ghul. He was fifteen years old, trained by the League of Assassins, and a know it all.

"We should rush them and take them out," Damian stated.

"We want to follow them to see who the buyer is, Damian," sighed Dick. "I've told you this three times already."

"Why are you in charge?" Damian asked.

"Because Bruce placed me in charge and you're a child," growled Dick.

Damian reached up and touched the katana he wore on his back.

"I could easily kill you," he threatened.

"You could easily annoy me," countered Dick.

Damian scowled at Dick, who ignored him. Dick knew that Damian was as much bite as he was bark, but he also knew that Damian actually liked him. Poor Tim Damian constantly verbally abused and tried to entice him into a fight. Fortunately, Tim was mature beyond his years.

"I fire a tracking device at the van once they load it up and drive it by us then we'll follow them on the Wingcycle until we know who the weapons are ending up with," Dick stated.

"Can I fire my tracker at them?" asked Damian.

"Okay, you can fire the tracker," sighed Dick.

"Good. Now we know that we won't miss," stated Damian in his best arrogant voice.

Dick shook his head in frustration but kept his mouth shut. He was tired of arguing with Damian. Suddenly, Dick smiled as he thought about how frustrated Bruce must get with Damian.

JLJLJL

It was eight fifteen when Bruce, Martha, and Clark arrived at Halley's Diner. They entered the diner. The diner only had a few people in it. Martha waved at one of the waitresses.

"Sit anywhere you want, Martha," said the waitress.

"Thanks, Sally," Martha replied then walked over to a booth and sat down. Clark sat beside her and Bruce sat across from them. Bruce grabbed the menus from their stand and handed them out. He looked the selection over.

"Any suggestion, Clark?" asked Bruce.

"The double cheeseburger with French fires always works for me. I also get a side of onion rings," smiled Clark.

Bruce sighed then looked at Martha for her suggestions.

"Bruce, it's diner food. It may not be great for you, but it is delicious. I think you'll like the meatloaf with mashed potatoes and choice of vegetable," suggested Martha.

"I'll get the meatloaf. Thank you, Martha," said Bruce.

"What do you want, ma?" asked Clark.

"The chili dog with French Fries and a vanilla milkshake," grinned Martha.

"Save room for a piece of either the lemon cream pie or banana cream pie. It's the best you'll ever have, homemade and perfect," Clark said.

"Pie?" Bruce glowered at Clark.

"The best you'll have. You'll want to bring a pie home for Alfred," grinned Clark.

"I'll try the pie," sighed Bruce.

JLJLJL

Dick sat at the large computer setup Bruce had in the Batcave. The tracker led them to Penguin's Nightclub, Iceberg Lounge. It appeared that Penguin was acting as the middleman, so the weapons were offloaded at the club and now where in Penguin's basement. Damian was practicing his sword work in the background, as Dick logged the information about the weapons and their location.

Suddenly, the elevator started and both of them looked over to see who it was. The doors opened and Zatanna exited. She was dressed in knee black boots, blue jeans, a black silk shirt, and white linen long coat.

"Hey, Zee," Dick smiled from his spot at the computers.

"Zatanna," mumbled Damian, who went back to practicing his sword work.

"Dick. Where's Bruce?" she asked, as she walked over to the computer setup.

"He's visiting Clark in Smallville. Bruce wants to make sure that Clark knows that he's missed by friends and that he'll eventually be missed by the people," stated Dick.

"Clark is living in Smallville," Zatanna said in surprise.

"Yup. He went home to the work the family farm. Clark lives with his mother and works the farm and that's it. I guess that's his way of dealing with Lois' death and the reaction to his killing of Grundy," Dick said as he spun his chair to face Zatanna.

Immediately, he noticed that she was biting her lower lip in thought. Dick let her think for a few moments before interrupting her.

"How can I help you, Zee?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to Bruce about a few things, but that can wait," she said.

"You touring?" asked Dick.

"Just finished up yesterday. My last stop was Gotham. Now I have three months to waste. Since I'm not a member of the Justice League anymore, I wanted to see if he had anything he wanted me to do for him," she smiled then she thought about Smallville. She'd never been there. To be honest, she mainly went from major city to major city with the occasional stop at resort beaches. Maybe it was time to see what country life was like, and while there maybe she'd run into Clark Kent. She always meant to offer her condolences for his loss, as well as her tell him that she thought the Justice League was wrong.

Dick looked into her violet eyes and he knew she was holding something back. Having been trained by Bruce, Dick was excellent at reading people. Bruce insisted that being able to read people was an important tool in crime fighting. It allowed you to anticipate actions. But Dick wasn't going to push her. If she wanted to keep something back to talk about with Bruce then he'd let her.

"He'll probably be back tomorrow, Zee. I can't see Bruce staying in Smallville for more than one night. The crickets alone will drive him crazy," smiled Dick.

JLJLJL

Bruce hated to admit it but the meal was pretty good and the banana cream pie was the best he ever had. Before he flew back to Gotham he needed to buy one for Alfred and Damian to try. He pulled up to the Kent's farm and parked. Everyone got out. Martha saw Bruce and Clark hang back, smiled then walked up to Bruce and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for dinner, Bruce. I'm glad you came for a visit," she said. "Now, I'm going to take a hot bath, change into my PJ's and read a book before bed. Don't stay up too late."

"We won't, ma," smiled Clark.

Both men watched up walk up the steps and into the house. Clark faced Bruce.

"Time for the lecture?" he asked.

"Not so much a lecture, Clark, but a frank talk between friends," Bruce corrected him.

"Want to take a stroll while we talk?" asked Clark.

"Sure," said Bruce.

The two men started to walk towards the small vegetable garden that Martha kept. Bruce formulated a few points in his head then he started to speak.

"You might have been raised Clark Kent, but you were born Kal El and Kal El is destined for great things, Clark. Your Kryptonian parents sent you here not only to save you, but knowing you could be a beacon and a protector for earth. You can't stay on the farm forever," Bruce stated.

"I'm aware of that, Bruce. Jor El especially expected great things for me here on earth. But Clark Kent isn't ready to leave the farm just yet," Clark replied.

"How much longer do you intend to hide away here?" Bruce asked. "One month? Six months? A year?"

Clark grinned then he answered: "Definitely more than one month."

"What are you waiting for, Clark? Are you waiting for something to happen to world that proves they need you more than they should fear you?" pushed Bruce.

"Really, Bruce. Do you think that I'm that petty? You know me a little," snapped Clark.

"I know you, I think, better than a little, Clark. I know that it kills you to think that normal, everyday people now fear you. That must hurt you deeply. It's not because you want to be worshiped, but because you know that prolong fear will lead to a distrust that you might never be able to shake," stated Bruce. "I'm telling you that if you resumed being Superman that fear won't go away quickly, but it will over time. They might not know it, but the people need you. Ignore the senate and congress. They are looking for publicity and to give the impression that they are even more powerful than Superman. Do good works, like you always have done, and the people will stop fearing you and trust you again."

Clark stopped walking and looked up into the sky. Bruce noticed that he started to float off the ground. He always said that flying was important to Clark. It seemed to give him a sense of freedom. Clark returned to the ground.

"In many ways I know you're right, Bruce, but I'm just not ready yet. I'm just not ready," sighed Clark. "I wasn't there to save Lois and then I lost my temper and purposely ended Grundy's existence. God, Bruce, I wanted to kill him and I did. I got no satisfaction from it, yet I can't say I wouldn't do it again. People fearing me does hurts deeply and makes me realize just how alone and separate from the people I share this planet with, this planet I consider my home."

"You're not alone. You have friends, Clark. I'm one of them," Bruce told him.

"I know but...," Clark paused. "Lois was the first time I felt I might have a chance at real fulfilling relationship. Relationships have been so hard for me because of so many reasons, but with Lois it felt as if she and I could overcome all the obstacles that were in our way. I doubt I'll ever find that again."

Bruce didn't know what to say. His relationships didn't fail because if he lost control he could kill the person he was with by accident or the fact that because of invulnerability he could barely feel the touch and kiss of the one he loved. No, Bruce's relationships failed because he put the mission ahead of them. He had nothing to share on this.

Placing his right hand on his friend's left shoulder, Bruce said: "Clark, I truly am sorry for what happened to Lois. If I was there you know I would have given my life to protect her."

Clark looked into his friend's dark blue eyes, as tears burned around the edges of his eyes.

"I know you would have, Bruce," Clark said softly.

"Don't give up on us, Clark," smiled Bruce. "The people of this planet need you."

"I'll keep that in mind, Bruce."

JLJLJL

Bruce packed his bag in the morning, enjoyed a big breakfast cooked by Martha then headed back to Gotham. Clark understood that his friend couldn't stay away from his city for long. Bruce had his mission. It was his obsession; it was his life.

Clark got to work on the farm. As always he kept his glasses with him, just in case of visitors who didn't know who he was. Today, he wanted to get his chores done then fix up the barn. Besides some chickens and the odd roster or two, his mother had stopped keeping animals on the farm. He thought about adding some pigs and maybe even a few cows for milking. Given a day or two he could expand the barn including four or five stalls for cows.

Working at half the speed he'll usually worked at because he had the farm working efficiently, Clark suddenly stopped his work. His hearing picked up an SOS coming from a pivate plane in distress. Some birds had taken out one of their engines and the other engine was starting to fail. Clark closed his eyes. He couldn't let the people I the plane die, or, maybe even crash land on one of his neighbors places.

"Clark, do this, but do it at so fast that no one can make you out," he said to himself.

Rocketing off the ground, he sped towards the distress plane. Catching up with it quickly, he flew undernearth the plane, grabbed hold of it, and started guiding the plane down towards the private airport that Bruce's plane landed at it. Setting the plane down on a free runway, he took off at a speed that made him no more than a blur and headed back to the farm.

Shocked that they found themselves on the ground, the pilot, co-pilot, and four passengers got off the plane. Emergency responders arrived by the plane and immediately checked the passengers and the plane.

"How the hell did you land this thing?" asked a responder of the pilot.

"I didn't. It landed itself," the pilot replied.

"Hey, look at this," another responder called. The pilot and the other man joined him under the body of the plane. What they found shocked them. Two large hand prints were embedded in bottom of the plane, as if someone had been supporting the plane and guided it to safety.

"Shit," said the reponder.

"Do you think...," the pilot started to ask then stopped himself.

"Wow," said the other responder.


	3. Chapter 3

The Batcave was silent, except for the drips of water falling from the stalactites. Bruce reviewed the notes and debriefing Dick left him before returning to Bludhaven. Upstairs Damian was being home-schooled by Alfred. It was decided that Damian was not ready for socializing with boys and girls his own age, since he was trained to be an assassin from the moment he took his first step. Schools would be volatile situations for Damian.

Bruce was dressed in black slacks and a black dress shirt as he read all that Dick left for him. His Batman gear was still safely put away because it was just too early to get to work. Night was as much a part of Batman's gear as his cowl and utility belt. Once he was done reading, he added the Dick's work to his open case file then leaned back in his chair. Tonight, he paid Cobblepot a visit at his Iceberg Lounge, not as Batman but as Bruce Wayne. Damian can spend the night doing some extra school work that didn't involve swordsmanship or marksmanship. It would be good for him and make Alfred happy.

With that decided Bruce brought up Clark's file on the computer to update. He had noted that Superman was inactive, but he'd read a piece on the internet about a distressed private plane flying over Smallville that inexplicably and miraculously ended up on the runway of a private airport in Smallville. Bruce found that Clark was often the cause of the miraculous. It appeared that even in his extended sabbatical that Clark would still act on occasion to save lives. This gave Bruce a feeling of hope that Clark could be enticed back into the world sooner more than later. First, he had to get him off the farm and working as a journalist again then in time Clark would take up his mantel as Superman again.

JLJLJL

With her day of a classes behind her and a quick tour of Metropolis done, Kara landed behind the barn, changed in a blur into jeans and a gray Imagine Dragons tee shirt and headed into the farm house. The moment she opened the door she felt a wind behind her and turned to see Clark standing there. He must have heard her landing.

"Come for a visit?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I need a good meal and a break from things. With you living here and working the farm, I have to go to school and act as Superman's replacement in Metropolis. Can I just say that metas are idiots," sighed Kara. "They are always shocked when I'm almost as strong, fast, and bad ass as you are."

Clark chuckled just as Martha came out of the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Kara give Clark a hug then Kara raced over to Martha and hugged her.

"What's cooking, Auntie?" Kara asked Martha.

"I'm making lasagna because Clark requested it. He told me that he missing it," Martha answered.

"Four cheeses?" asked Kara.

"Five different cheeses. Ricotta, Parmesan, Pecorino, Mozzarella, and some Provolone," smiled Martha.

"Not to mention Italian sausages," grinned Clark.

"I love my visits here," Kara cooed.

"You two go wash up. It's almost five-thirty. We'll eat soon," said Martha.

"You can take the first floor bathroom," said Clark. "I'll go upstairs."

With that he zoomed up the stairs and into the bathroom. Kara walked down the hallway to the small first floor bathroom. It had been a while since she last visited Clark. After washing up, she joined Clark, who was already sitting at the dining room table. She sat down and observed her cousin for a moment. He appeared much more relaxed and content then his time in his Fortress. Being home in Smallville, working the farm, and being around Martha was good for him. For now, she thought.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Kara," Clark started.

"This sounds ominous," she smiled.

"Milk or lemonade, Kara?" called Martha from the kitchen.

"Lemonade," Kara called back then she looked at Clark with an innocent expression on her face. She hoped that he had heard about her clash with the Justice League in Metropolis. John Stewart and Shazam were sent down to assist her with Metallo. She didn't want or need the assistance. The Daily Planet remarked on Supergirl's vulgar language, as she cursed out the Green Lantern and Shazam.

"I went up to the Fortress the other day for a few hours in order to give my senses a rest and got some research while I was there and I think Daxam would be a good planet for you to live," explained Clark.

"You want me to leave earth, Clark?" Kara asked.

"I want you happy, Kara. On Daxam you won't have to hide, you'd be able to date and marry without problems, even have children, and they'd welcome you gladly," he told her.

"But you'd be here alone on earth," Kara said softly. It was ingrained in her to protect her cousin, even though he wasn't the baby she expected to find.

"Earth is my home. You came here only a few years ago. Daxam culturally and emotionally would be closer to Krypton than here. You'd feel more comfortable there," Clark pointed out.

She opened her mouth to argue but Clark raised his hand and stopped her.

"Just think about it. I want you happy," he smiled.

Martha came out of the kitchen carrying a large pan of lasagna. She wore oven gloves because it was so hot. Clark got up and zipped over to his mother and took the pan from her. The heat from the pan didn't even phase him. He set it down in the middle of the table.

"I'll go get the drinks," he said.

Martha sat down. She looked at Kara, who was upset. She didn't like the idea of leaving Clark alone.

"I heard Clark talking to you, Kara. He means well. And he doesn't want you to end up like him," she said to her.

"Martha, I'd go if he came with me," Kara told her.

"Clark feels at home here, even if he's going through a rough patch. This is home to him," Martha said.

Clark came out of the kitchen with a pitcher of lemonade on a tray and two empty glasses, as well as a big cold glass of milk. He placed the tray down and grabbed the milk then sat back down.

"Shall we eat?" he asked.

JLJLJL

Dressed in a black Armani suit and a dark blue dress shirt with French cuffs along with cuff links, Bruce Wayne entered the Iceberg Lounge. An ice motif and Art Deco dominated the lounge with a large crystal chandelier over a pool that had a small iceberg in the middle of it. As Bruce was being escorted to an empty table by the hostess, who who a sheer white dress and had her hair dyed platinum blonde, a jazz band started to play _Sweet Lorraine_. Oswald Cobblepot tried so hard to be classy and accepted, thought Bruce. He sat down and a waitress in a tight fitting tuxedo that had plenty of cleavage came over to him.

"What can I get you, sir?" she asked pleasantly.

"He'll have MaCallan's 18," purred a feminine voice.

Bruce turned his head to see Selina Kyle dressed in a black dress that showed off her curvaceous and athletic built. His eyes traveled her body stopping at her eyes. He stared into the green eyes of the dark haired beauty.

"Care do join me?" he asked sounding carefree.

"Why not?" she said then looked at the waitress and added, "I'll have a vodka martini. Grey Goose vodka."

"Yes, ma'am," said the waitress, who then went off to get their drinks.

"Why are you here, Bruce?" Selina asked. "Bruce Wayne doesn't usually come to clubs like the Iceberg Lounge. It's not ritzy enough for you."

"I have my reasons, Selina," he said in his Bruce Wayne voice, but using Batman's tone.

"Oswald is up to no good, huh?" she smiled. "Spying on him?"

"What do you want, Selina?" he asked her.

"You know that I'm trying to be good. I heard through the grapevine that Oswald was holding something special in his basement for a buyer," she told him. "I was curious to know what it was."

"Weapons. Energy directed weapons. Stay out of it," growled Bruce.

"Even if I know who he selling these weapons to?" she asked with a smirk.

The waitress returned with their drinks. She placed them down then left. Bruce picked up his scotch and took a small sip, while Selina enjoined a drink of her vodka.

"Show me that you are trying to change, Selina, and tell me who is buying the weapons without having to jump through hoops," requested Bruce.

"Ohh, you're trying to ruin all my fun, Bruce. I love making you jump through hoops among other things," she purred.

"Who is it?" he growled.

She smiled then took another drink of her vodka: "Kyle Abbott. It said he's making a move on Intergang because he believes Bruno Mannheim is vulnerable and he has a grudge against him."

"Abbott. Trained by Ra's al Ghul and given a serum by Al Ghul that allows him to shape-shift," Bruce said more to himself than Selina.

"Yeah, he turns into a nasty little werewolf," she smirked.

"How did you find this out?" he asked.

"Last night a pleasantly questioned one of his men, while I was out checking on the old neighborhood. It seems that he'd been working as Whisper A'Daire's bodyguard when Intergang made a hit on her. Abbott has strong feelings for Miss A'Daire, who ended up near death from the attack. She recovering somewhere in the world, while Abbott takes a piece or two out of Intergang," explained Selina.

"This is worse than I thought it was. We're looking at gang war in Gotham between Intergang and Abbott and whoever he recruited," said Bruce.

Absentmindedly, he took a sip of the scotch then he looked into Selina's eyes.

"Stay out of this, Selina. It's going to get real dangerous, too dangerous for you," he stated.

"Bruce, it's going to get nasty in my neighborhood more than yours and I have people I care about who live in those buildings and on those streets," she told him.

"If you do feel like you have to interfere then I ask you to be careful, especially with Abbott. If he is out to hurt Intergang then he won't allow anyone to stand in his way," Bruce warned her.

He stood up and took a money clip out. The money clip held neatly two grand in hundred dollar bills. He peeled off a hundred dollar bill and placed it on the table.

"The drinks are on me. Tell the waitress to keep the change," he said then walked away.

As he walked away Selina watched him go with a predator's smile on her face. She was drawn to Bruce Wayne and his alter ego, and the fact that Batman gave her a second chance to change her life which made her feel a sense of obligation to repay him. Maybe she'd start watching his back, since it was going to get so dangerous.

JLJLJL

"You swore at John Stewart then told Shazam to blow himself," sighed Clark.

Kara and Clark sat side by side on the porch steps. The night now covered the farm and stars spotted the sky. Martha was inside watching TV, while Clark and Kara talked.

"I didn't need their help and Stewart was giving me attitude, bossing me around, and treating me like I was a member of the Justice League. He called me little girl," she snapped.

Clark smiled then said: "Well, you are a little girl."

Kara turned and with some force punched Clark's shoulder. Clark scrunched up his face as the punch hurt. This made Kara smile.

"You can be mean," said Clark.

"Oh, please, you can take it," Kara responded.

"Try not to lose your temper, Kara, or the people will start fearing you," Clark pleaded.

"Kal, they already do fear me," she told him. "I've seen their faces when I catch a piece of a building and stop it from crushing people. Instead of thanks, I see worry or fear in their faces. Unlike you, Kal, I don't care what they think about me."

"I'm sorry that people fear you, Kara," said Clark. Without saying it, he knew they feared her because of him. "Think about going to Daxam."

"Will you go with me?" she asked.

"No," he smiled sadly.

"Then I'm staying here, too," said Kara.

"I don't need my big cousin's protection, Kara. Please think about it. It would be so much better for you. Instead of being somewhere that you hate because of me, you can live somewhere that will eventually become home to you. You'd be happy. I want you happy. As the head of the House of El, I want you happy," smiled Clark.

She looked at her cousin and her eyes filled with tears. All he wanted for her was to find a home and be happy.

"Okay, Clark, I'll think about it," she smiled.

He smiled then took a deep breath. She knew that he was about to bring something else up.

"Don't push the League too hard," he told her. "They are walking a fine line trying to show the world that they are guardians and protectors of earth not potential conquerors. If they err on things, they'll err on being harsh on members to show that they can be trusted."

"Like they pushed you out in the cold and then warned you to behave because they were watching you," growled Kara.

"Yeah, like that," Clark smiled sadly.

Kara put her head on her cousin's shoulder for a moment. They sat in silence then she stood up.

"I should get going," she said.

"You don't want to stay the night and have breakfast with me and ma?" he asked.

"I've got an early class. I mean the hardest thing about these college courses is the attendance taken every class by the professor," she sighed.

"How many classes have you missed?" Clark demanded.

"Two," she answered contritely. "But it's an eight o'clock class and I have to fill in for you now."

"Kara, we don't require much sleep. All you have to do is fly above the clouds and allow solar radiation to recharge you," Clark pointed out.

"Okay, it's a boring class. 20th Century American Literature," she stated.

"You're only been in class a month. Plus, there are so many great books. _To Kill a Mocking Bird, The Great Gatsby, Catch 22, Of Mice and Men, The Catcher in the Rye, One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest, Sophie's Choice, Slaughterhouse Five, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Go Tell it on a Mountain, They're Eyes were watching God, Lolita_ , just to name a few. These are great books, Kara," he lectured her.

"Maybe you should teach the class instead of the zombie teaching it," Kara exhaled.

"Okay, just don't miss anymore classes," Clark warned her.

"Yes, Kal El," she smirked.

Clark stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Call if you need to talk or if you just need me," he said.

"Okay," she smiled "Give my love to Martha and tell her I'll see her in a couple of weeks for a weekend visit. I expect another lasagna and maybe an apple pie."

"I let her know."

JLJLJL

Batman waited until the Iceberg Lounge was closed before he hacked their security system and entered the basement. There were six guards on the first floor he had to deal with, but they didn't even cause him to have a good sweat. All he wanted to do was destroy the weapons and go. With the help of Clark and Lucius Fox, Bruce had built a small EM Pulse bomb with a limited range. He set the bomb on one of the crates filled with ED weapons and set it for forty seconds. The EM pulse would destroy the weapons and probably the electricity for the club. Penguin should pay a price for selling weapons in his city.

Finishing up, Batman started the countdown and headed out of the basement and out of the club. Once he was in the alley, he felt as if someone was watching him, so he quickly scanned the rooftops. He saw no one, even with the night vision turned on in his cowl. Grabbing his grappling gun, he fired the line embedding a piton in the fourth floor bricks of a building then repelled up to the roof of the building. Once more he scanned the area because he felt he was being watched then he took off in the direction of his Koeinigsegg CCXR Trevita that he parked in another alley, changed into his Batman gear, and dealt with the weapons. It had been a good night without any problems. When he got back to the mansion, he felt good enough to eat and then do some more research on Abbott Kyle.

As Batman ran across the rooftops Selina Lyle, dressed in her Catwoman catsuit, came out from behind the chimney she was hiding. She watched Batman head off. In case of trouble, she wanted to be close at hand to cover his back. One of the these days she'd feel as if she paid him back for giving her a second chance. Plus, she liked watching his ass when the cape wasn't in the damn way.

JLJLJLJL

Clark finished up a large stack of pancakes and six sausages then he downed a glass of milk and now was working on a cup off coffee. His mother shook her head and laughed at how much her son could eat.

"How did we ever keep you fed?" she asked.

"Funny thing is I can go without food for extremely long period of times, just as long as I have access to the sun. I eat because I like it," Clark smiled.

"You are remarkable, Clark. I'm no bragging. It's just a fact," Martha said with pride. "So, most of your chores are already done for the day. You have this place running better than it's ever run. What do you intend on doing today?"

"I thought I'd take the pickup into town and buy some feed for the chickens," he grinned. "I'm thinking of expanding your private garden. It's organic and delicious and I'd like to experiment making it larger and adding some more vegetables. Right now you do tomatoes, cucumbers, and carrots. I thought of adding zucchini, eggplant, lettuce, red and green peppers, asparagus, and whatever else I feed at the feed and seed store."

"You're looking to do ore work, Clark?" asked Martha.

"Ma, we both know I can do the work of ten or fifteen hands easily. With my speed, strength, and stamina, this isn't really hard work for me," Clark replied. "I like doing this. And if I'm right the organic vegetables could end up being our main business. Bruce even offered to buy our crops since we grow them organically. I guess Wayne Enterprises includes farming and he has started an organic division by buying from small farms and disturbing their crops for them. He'd add us to his small farms."

"Okay, okay, whatever you want. Your father started turning this farm organic because he thought it was the best way to grow things and now you want to take it the next level. You really are his son," she smiled.

Clark smiled in returned. Working the farm made him feel like Jonathan Kent's son again. He liked that.

"Just do me a favor, Clark, do something else while you are in town. See a movie matinee or go to lunch on your own," Martha told him. "I want you to do something relaxing."

"Ma...", he started to argue.

"Clark Joseph Kent, do not argue with me. Do what I say," she ordered him.

"Yes, ma," said Clark.

JLJLJL

Clark drove down Main Street in Smallville slowing to park in the parking lot of the Feed and Seed Store. Dressed in blue jeans, work boots, a plaid work shirt, and his glasses on, he walked into the store and was immediately greeted.

"Hey, Clark, good to see you," said Jerry Hill.

Jerry took over this store from his father. Clark went to high school with him. They were friends because other than Lana, Pete Ross, and some others, he didn't have many friends. Lana was now a fashion designer and Pete was a congressman from Kansas.

"Jerry," Clark nodded.

"It must be strange being a farmer again after years of being a big city reporter," Jerry noted.

Clark noted the hint of jealousy that Clark had work and been successful in Metropolis.

"I guess farming is in my blood," Clark replied then grabbed one of the big shopping carts and headed towards the chicken feed.

Clark put two large bags of chicken feed in his cart. He was smart enough to grunt when he picked up the feed bag, even though it weighed nothing to him. Next, he went down the aisles and picked out six different types of vegetable seeds. With that down he headed to the cashier. Jerry rang up his order and Clark handed him cash to pay for it.

Clark pushed the cart out into the parking area then he started to load the chicken feed bags, which weighed over twenty pounds, into the truck. As he did he heard some giggle. His hearing told him that it was a familiar heartbeat, but he couldn't quite place it. Clark turned and looked and was shocked at who he saw.

"Zatanna?" he said.

"Yeah, Clark, it me," she smiled.

Dressed in tight fitting faded jeans, cowboy boots, a blue tank top with a plaid shirt over it and unbutton, and a NASCAR cap on her raven hair.

"Um... I didn't think you could be found outside of big cities and beach resorts," he smiled.

"Well, I thought it about time to see what country life is like," she smiled even brighter. Her violet eyes seemed to be shining. "Plus, I wanted to see you."

In his time with the League, Clark barely had contact with Zatanna, except to say hello. She was a friend of Bruce and Bruce treated her and protected her as if she was a sister. Clark wondered why she'd want to see him.

"Why do you want to see me?" he asked.

"I was the one dealing with Felix Faust that day, Clark. Somehow I feel like I failed by not getting control of him sooner," she admitted.

The brightness in her eyes dimmed with these words. She truly was upset by that day that changed his life so much. Clark was touched by that.

"Zee," he said softly, "I should have been there. What happened was... it was as much my fault as anyone's."

For a moment they stood in an awkward silence then Clark spoke up.

"Where are you staying, Zee? You don't mind if I call you Zee, do you?" he asked.

"No, I don't mind," she said. Clark was sure that she blushed. "And I get to call you Clark." She smiled.

"Yeah, of course," he said.

"I'm staying at a Bed and Breakfast called the Smallville Inn," she said.

"How is it?" he asked.

"I'm checking around for something better," she admitted.

"So you are staying in town for more than a day or two?" asked Clark.

"I don't have a tour planned out yet and I'm no longer part of the Justice League, so I thought I hide away her for a week or two. I really do want to get a feel for country life," she told him.

"Well, we have room at the ranch. You could stay with my mother and I," Clark offered being always the gentleman.

"Really?" Zatanna's grin grew hide. "I'd love to stay with you. After you load your stuff we can go to the B&B and get my bags. Okay?"

"Um, yeah, of course," Clark said, surprised at how quickly she took the offer. He was sure that she was going to say no, but he was wrong. "Okay, we'll get your bags."

"This is great," Zatanna stated.


	4. Chapter 4

J'onn sat down in his chair waiting for the meeting to begin. It was the weekly meeting of select JL members. Diana and Dinah co-chaired the as they were now co-directors of the league. Barry joined them, as well as one of the Green Lanterns – this time Simon Baz – Shazam, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Green Arrow, who still was debating with himself about resigning the league. He still thought it was rushed and cold how they treated Clark, but he stayed on because of Dinah and he still believed in the league, even though he initially resigned.

"The weekly meeting will begin," Diana announced.

"In a tight vote the UN has accepted our status as observer status," Dinah stated. "This is a great moment for the league. It is getting us closer and closer to be accepted and trusted worldwide. Although I hate to admit, I believe our expulsion of Superman has helped with the UN."

"It showed we are willing to make difficult decisions," Diana pointed out.

"Isn't that special," mumbled Oliver Queen.

"Ollie," Barry warned him. He knew how much his friend liked to get into fight.

"Yeah, yeah," he smirked.

"Have we been keeping an eye on Superman?" asked Baz. "The Guardians are concerned about him."

"One, he hasn't been Superman in months and months. He's Clark Kent now and working his family's farm," Oliver stated.

"Still we should monitor him," stated Baz.

"No, we shouldn't," said Oliver. "We are not some fascist state monitoring citizens. We should leave him alone until there is a reason to pay attention to him. And as for the Guardians, if they have a problem with Clark, they should talk to him themselves instead of having their goose stepping, power ring wearing soldiers do it."

"We are not soldiers. We are...," Baz growled.

"Let's us not argue," demanded Diana. "As for Kal, he has been inactive, at least Superman has been inactive. We have no reason to monitor him."

"May I add that monitoring Clark would be difficult considering his senses," said J'onn. "Even If we had a satellite full-time monitor him, he would probably be able to detect it."

"I believe we Green Lanterns could handle it," said Baz.

"I believe you Green Lanterns could get your asses kicked by Clark," smiled Oliver. "I'm willing to lay a wager on it."

"Ollie, behave," snapped Dinah.

"Hey, just trying to keep things light," said Oliver.

"I could visit the farm and see how he's doing," offered Shazam.

"That's an idea," said Dinah.

"If anyone should visit, Clark, it should be one of his friends, someone who was close to him. I volunteer," Barry offered.

Diana wanted to volunteer to see Kal, but she knew it wasn't a good idea. She wasn't sure if he resented what happened with the league or not. It wasn't that she was afraid of seeing him, Amazons didn't fear anything, but she didn't want to make matters worse. She was hoping that time sooth things between them.

"I think it's a good idea that Barry visit Clark," said Diana.

"I second it," said J'onn.

"I third it. Do we need to third it?" smiled Oliver.

"Let's vote on the suggestion," said Dinah. "I recommend a hand vote."

Everyone in favor raised their hands. It was an easy majority.

"Barry, when you're ready to visit do so. You can give us a report afterwards," said Diana.

"Sure," nodded Barry.

JLJLJL

Clark drove with the radio on a Classic Rock station. The current song playing was The Beatles, _Come Together_. He noticed that Zatanna was less than enthused with his choice of music.

"Don't like Classic Rock?" he asked her.

"I tend to like singers and bands, who aren't geriatrics such as Drake, Rihanna, Post Malone, maybe some Ed Sheeran, and my hate to admit it band Imagine Dragons," she answered.

"Well, I am older than you," he smiled trying to be charming.

"Yeah, but what four years," she countered.

"You're twenty-three," Clark said. "And you are already a renowned magician. That's impressive."

"Well, it helps that I am a full blooded Homo Magi not Homo Sapien, Clark. Although I don't use real magic in my act. It's all tricks and sleight of hand," she told him.

"Magic," he said with a hint of annoyance.

"You don't like magic, Mr. Kent?" she asked.

Clark grimaced at the use of Mr. Kent. He had to admit to a certain prejudice against magic, just like he hated Kryptonite.

"I'm vulnerable to magic, so I tend to stay away it. I mean it can cause me problems, Zatanna," Clark answered.

"Everybody is vulnerable to magic, Clark. It's magic," she smiled. "You shouldn't be afraid of it, though."

"I'm not afraid it. I'm wary of magic. There is a difference," he said.

"Oh, so I put on guard. Are you sure you want me staying at your farm?" Zatanna teased him.

"Zatanna, please forgive me. I'm sorry if I'm being rude," he said.

Zatanna laughed then said: "I can teach you not to be so uptight around magic, Clark."

"Well, okay, if you think you can," he sighed.

"Trust me, Clark, I'll have you loving magic once I teach you about it," she smiled.

Clark wasn't sure how to react to her statement. He decided to change the subject.

"Have you heard from Bruce lately?" he asked.

"Oh, please, Bruce is like the big brother I never wanted. He tends to insert himself into my life and run it when he thinks I'm making a mistake," she explained.

"Bruce can be a little overbearing at times," smiled Clark. "Do you know he once used Kryptonite against me? I was under the influence of Poison Ivy, so he used Kryptonite in order to weaken me and cause me pain breaking her hold over me. Afterwards he lectured me on leaving myself vulnerable to Poison Ivy's spores. Part of me wanted to use my heat vision on his butt, but I knew he'd probably have some contingency already worked out to deal with that."

Zatanna laughed at this then she said: "Now that sounds like Bruce."

"No, this sounds like Bruce," said Clark then he relaxed his vocal chords and said in a raspy voice: "I'm Batman."

"That was perfect," laughed Zatanna.

"I can imitate anyone's voice. It's one of my stranger skills," he told her.

"You mean you can even do my voice?" she asked.

"I could but I won't. That would be too embarrassing," he smiled then he pointed. "And that the Kent Farm."

Clark pulled up the pickup in front of house. Martha came out out the house and stood on the porch. Clark and Zatanna got out of the truck. He kept nervously looking over at Zatanna. Martha noticed this un-Clark at home at the farm behavior. He noticed his mother's interested expression.

"Ma, this is Zatanna Zatara, world famous magician and former Justice Leaguer," Clark introduced her. "I um... well, I met her in town where she was staying and invited her to stay with us. She's a... friend."

Zatanna looked at Clark and smiled, which made Clark both uncomfortable and embarrassed again. Martha noticed this and immediately decided that Zatanna Zatara visiting was good for Clark and she could stay as long as she wants.

"Clark, carry her bags up to the spare bedroom and, Zatanna...," Martha started.

"Please call me Zee," said Zatanna.

"Zee call me Martha and come with me. I just made some afternoon coffee. Have you had lunch?" she asked.

"Nope," smiled Zatanna.

"Clark, you should have taken her to lunch. I told you to have a relaxing afternoon for a change," Martha harangued him.

Clark shrugged then he picked up Zatanna's four large luggage bags and carried them into the house. Zatanna followed him. She blushed as she noticed Martha staring at the bags.

"Um... as I professional performer I tend to over pack," she grinned.

Martha walked up close to her and whispered: "I haven't seen someone make my Clark look this uncomfortable since Lois. You can over pack all you want."

Again Zatanna blushed.

"Do you think he heard you say that?" Zatanna asked.

"Nay. He's learned to tune my voice out because he knows I hate it when he listens in on my conversations," Martha smiled. "Let's get you some coffee and how about a piece of coffee cake for a light lunch. I'll have a roast chicken tonight for dinner."

"I'd love that," Zatanna said.

Clark came down the stairs then went out and carried the chicken feed and seeds he brought them into the barn. Once that was sorted he went back into the house where he heard laughing in the kitchen. He went into the kitchen to see Zatanna doing slight of hand card tricks.

"And the Ace of Spades turns into the Queen of Hearts," Zatanna said as she made the card disappear and reappear.

Martha applauded and laughed which made Clark smile. He noticed coffee and coffee cake sitting in front of them.

"Hey, do I get a piece of coffee cake?" he asked.

"Get yourself some coffee and cake and join us," said Martha. "So, Zee, when did you start doing magic."

"Well, real magic I started doing at six months. I used to make my stuff animals float. Stage magic I learned to do starting at the age of six. My father, the great Giovanni Zatara, started me in his stage act when I was twelve. He was known as the Great John Zatara. By seventeen I was a headliner," explained Zatanna.

"And your mother?" Martha asked.

"My mother Sindella, who was a full blooded Homo Magi like my father, died in childbirth. There are few full blooded Homo Magi left," she told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, darling," Martha said and placed her hand over Zatanna's.

"It's okay. Nimue, or Madame Xanadu as she calls herself now, dated my father for a short time and acted as a sort of mother," said Zatanna. "Plus, my father doted on me."

"Of course he did. Where is your father?" asked Martha.

"He died saving my life," Zatanna said softly.

"Then he died in a way any father would be proud and happy to die, dear," said Martha. "Remember that, Zee. He wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you, Martha," said Zatanna.

Clark sat down at the head of the kitchen table. He took a sip of his coffee.

"Ma, Zatanna was thinking of staying a couple of weeks with us. She's never lived in the country," said Clark.

"Honey, as I said you can stay as long as you wish," said Martha. "But you have to do chores."

"Chores?" she asked.

"Get up early and collect some eggs from the chickens or make sure the vegetable garden was water. Or whatever else Clark thinks you can handle. He tends to do everything and at ten times the normal speed," Martha told her.

"I do things slowly but I learn fast," smiled Zatanna.

"I'll teach you whatever you want," Clark said then he thought about what he said and blushed.

Martha and Zatanna laughed at his discomfort.

"I'm going to have to start being careful how I say things," Clark remarked.

"After coffee and cake, why don't you take Zatanna for a tour of the farm," said Martha.

"Sure, ma," nodded Clark.

JLJLJL

Bruce sat at the dinner table along with Damian. They sat in silence with Bruce reviewing intel on a tablet and Damian playing some game on his smart-phone. Alfred served them Chicken Cordon Blue along with rice and asparagus with lemon sauce. Damian tucked into his meal, while Bruce played with his food. Alfred returned with his own meal and joined them at the long dining room table.

"Are we patrolling tonight?" Damian asked as he chewed his food.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Bruce admonished him.

Damian glared at his father. He chewed quickly his food then swallowed, so he could speak.

"Are we patrolling tonight?" he asked again.

"I am. You are doing your school work," Bruce told him.

"Why? School work is secondary to the mission," stated Damian.

"No, it isn't. Beside inheriting someday my cowl and cape, you are going to inherit a large portion of Wayne Enterprises along with Dick, Tim, and even Jason, though his might just be in a trust. I expect you to be able run that the business if necessary. People's livelihoods depend on it," Bruce told him.

"I'm your real son. Why would you leave anything to your fake sons?" asked Damian.

"Damian, they are as much my sons as you are," said Bruce.

"Dick is nineteen years old. You're only nine years older than him," said Damian.

"And he has been my ward since he was ten and I was nineteen and just becoming Batman. When I thought he was old enough and trained enough, he became my first Robin," growled Bruce in his Batman voice, "and still was the best one."

"Well, he's Nightwing now and I'm Robin," said Damian.

"And Tim is Red Robin...," Bruce stated then was cut off.

"And Jason is a psycho," added Damian.

"If he is one, it's because of the Joker and your grandfather reviving him in a Lazarus Pit," snapped Bruce.

"My grandfather is a great man and felt sorry for the boy," Damian growled then he got up and marched out of the dining room.

With a look of exasperation Alfred stared at Bruce.

"Master Bruce, when will you learn not to push young Damian's buttons," said Alfred. "He has had a most unusual upbringing. Talia gave him to you to raise in order to save him from taking over the League of Assassins."

"Sometimes, I think her reasons for bringing him to me have not been truly exposed as of yet, Alfred. I don't trust her or her father," said Bruce.

"Cynicism appears to be your default setting when it comes to her. Actually when it comes to most women," said Alfred.

Bruce glared at Alfred, who kept his calm demeanor.

"Make sure he eats dinner tonight, Alfred, and does his school work. I can't afford to have him patrolling with me right now. It's going to be too dangerous," said Bruce.

"I see, Master Bruce," sighed Alfred. "Is there a chance I can convince you to recall Master Tim from the Titans or ask Master Dick from Bludhaven for assistance?"

"I can handle this, Alfred. I don't need their help," stated Bruce, who began to eat his dinner.

JLJLJL

Clark washed the dishes after dinner taking his time because he wasn't sure what to do with Zatanna tonight. His mother took the pickup and went to visit the neighbors. It seemed that Mr. Jenkins was ill and Mrs. Jenkins was running the farm and the kids. She brought them a couple of casseroles for them to eat for a few days. Once he was done with the dishes, Clark exited the house and saw Zatanna with her earbuds in and her i-Phone playing music. He listened to the music and what sure who the music was by. She was dancing by herself. For a few moments, Clark watched with admiration and thought to himself that watching her dance alone like that was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

She spun herself around and faced Clark. Opening her eyes, she saw that Clark was watching her dance. Suddenly, she felt embraced, her face turned red, and she quickly turned off the music on her i-Phone and took out the earbuds.

"I'm really embarrassed," she said.

"You shouldn't be," smiled Clark.

"You must think that I'm a pathetic," she said.

"No, that's not what I was thinking, Zee," Clark replied.

"What were you thinking?" she asked.

"Um... well, I think it's better that I keep my thoughts to myself," he said.

In the fading dusk, Zatanna wasn't sure but she thought Clark was blushing. It was then that she also noticed his whole body got stiff and he appeared to be listening to something.

"What's wrong, Clark?" she asked.

"Someone just tried to general store in Smallville. There's gunfire and police sirens," he told her.

"That has to be thirty miles away. You hear it?" Zatanna asked.

"I wasn't blocking things out or focusing, so, yeah, I can hear what's going on in Smallville," he told her.

"Oh, wow. I knew you had good hearing but that's... wow," she said. "You want to fly off and deal with it, don't you?"

Clark shrugged then he said: "But I won't. At least not yet. I'm not ready yet. The local sheriff will have to deal with it."

"They will," said Zatanna. "Your hearing, your senses, must make things difficult to you."

"It can be overwhelming if I'm not careful," said Clark.

"I can help you with that, if you want," Zatanna offered.

"How?" he asked.

"Mih dnuodra sdnuos eht etum," she chanted.

Clark was shocked to suddenly stop hearing sounds. Zatanna had used magic to turn off all those sounds that seeped into his hearing. Clark was both shocked and shaken by this.

"You muted the sounds," he said.

"For now. I can change it back easily," Zatanna told him.

"No, let me enjoy this for a few seconds. I usually have to either go up to my Fortress in the Antarctic or wear sound canceling headphones I built to give my senses a rest," he explained.

"Well, this is real magic, Clark. Not too frightening, is it?" she smiled.

"Actually, I have to admit that it scares me a little. I have no ability to deal with it," he admitted.

"Well, you're going to teach me farming, so I guess I'll teach you how not to be afraid of magic," Zatanna said then a sly smile across her lips. Lips that Clark noticed could be described as full, maybe even pouty. He tried to the return the smile, but started to wonder what he got himself into.

JLJLJL

Abbott Kyle was six foot tall and well built. His accent was decidedly British, though Batman couldn't place it's origin. He knew he grew up in Liverpool, but Abbott had turned that distinctive local accent into something a bit more posh, a bit less recognizable. As former SAS, he was highly skilled in weapons and hand to hand combat. In other words he was formidable even without the shape-shifting ability to turn into a werewolf.

Batman followed him to a warehouse in the Narrows section of Gotham City, not too far from Arkham Asylum, which made Batman nervous. The thought of Abbott recruiting members for whatever group he was putting together out of Arkham sent a chill down his spine. He watched as Abbott entered the warehouse. Using his grappling gun, he swung from the building he was observing from to the warehouse's roof. There he found a way through a hole in the roof into the warehouse's rafters. He once again took up a position of surveillance.

Meeting Abbott in the warehouse was Alistair Sinclair. Sinclair was the Gotham City leader of the Religion of Crime, a group that followed the Crime Bible. They were a murderous and dangerous group, who followed the four pillars of crime: Deceit, Lust, Greed, and Murder. Where Intergang had ties to Darkseid, who provided Mannheim with advanced ED weapons and planning and tactics, the Religion of Crime stood opposed to Intergang because they believed earth should belong to them not Darkseid.

Batman touched the earpiece in his right ear, which allowed him to pick up even a whispered conversation from the distance he currently squatted in the rafters.

"Sinclair," Abbott greeted him.

"Kyle," Sinclair replied. "You are recruiting a team to take down Mannheim and you think the Religion of Crime can help you. I'm hear to listen."

"I think you know a lot of scum, bastards, and metas that wouldn't mind a good fight and making some good money," said Abbott. "I don't want any pillocks, but competent bastards who can do the job."

"And what does the Religion of Crime gain from assisting you?" asked Sinclair.

"Intergang maimed and Gotham City in a shambolic state. I think you'd like that," answered Abbott.

"I may have a British surname but I'm born and raised in Gotham City," said Sinclair. "Shambolic?"

"A total state of bedlam and chaos," smirked Abbott.

"How many men and women do you need?" asked Sinclair.

"I don't need an army, just some good ones, as good as you got," said Abbott.

"I'll need three or four days to collect some names for you, but it will be up to you to recruit them. I'll provide name, location, and skills," said Sinclair.

"Sounds fair to me," Abbott said then he offered him his right hand to shake.

They shook hands. Batman turned the listening device off. He needed to start bringing together the right people to counter this. Dick, Tim, Barbara, and others needed to be contacted. Plus, he needed to think outside of the box and recruit the Question, which meant the Huntress came along with him, Zatanna, Jason Blood, and others. Abbott liked those adept in the supernatural and magic. He waited as Abbott and Sinclair left the warehouse then headed back up to the roof. He was going to have to start getting in touch with people starting tonight.

JLJLJL

After a morning where Clark showed Zatanna the chicken coup and how to relieve chickens of their eggs, he then started in on expanding the garden and planting the new seeds. Mainly, Zatanna watched and commented, as he worked. Martha went back to the Jenkins farm to help out, so they were alone. She told them she'd back in the late afternoon to prepare some dinner for them.

After expanding the garden and tilling new soil, Clark finished planting the seeds. He looked at Zatanna, who was dressed in jeans, her cowboy boots, and a plaid work shirt tied in the middle showing off her abs. Clark tried not to sigh.

"Are you tired, Clark?" she asked.

"No. I have enhanced stamina from the sun, solar radiation. It takes a lot to get me tired," he answered.

"Enhanced stamina, now that is a good thing to have in man," she smiled then realized she said it out loud and blushed.

Clark laughed then said: "I guess that it is."

"Um... you know.. um, it means you get a lot done," she smiled nervously.

"Since ma's not home, I thought I'd make us sandwiches for lunch. Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"I'll take a salad if you got it. You eat a lot on the farm and I love to eat, but if I keep this up I won't fit into my stage costume," Zatanna said.

"Oh, I bet your costume fits you great," Clark said then shook his head and lowed it in embarrassment. Everything he said seemed to have a sexual connotation. She smiled.

Suddenly, Clark raised as he heard something. He looked at Zatanna.

"Someone's coming, and they are coming at super speed," he said.

He took a step in front of her and faced the direction of whoever was coming. Zatanna disappeared behind Clark's broadness and height. His eyesight told him it was the Flash. Barry was coming to the farm. He came to a stop in front of Clark.

"Hey, Clark, I thought I'd come for a visit," Barry smiled, as he pulled down his cowl.

"Barry, this is a surprise," Clark said.

"Well, I miss you, Big Blue," replied Barry.

Zatanna stepped out from behind of Clark. Barry's mouth dropped for a moment then he said: "Zatanna, um... great to see you."

"Come for lunch, Flash," she said.

"Well, I never refuse a change to eat something," Barry said.

"Zatanna is visiting the farm, Barry. Why don't you join us in the house and we'll scrounge up some lunch. How does that sound?" asked Clark.

"Let friends having lunch together. I like it," said Barry.


	5. Chapter 5

The three of the heroes sat in the kitchen enjoying lunch. Barry finished his third meatloaf sandwich with a side bowl of homemade macaroni salad. Clark poured him another lemonade, as Zatanna finished up her salad and ice tea.

"Jeez, this might be the best meatloaf I've ever had," Barry remarked.

"Martha is an amazing cook," Zatanna agreed.

"Remember when you'd make me and you sandwiches after dealing with disaster then we'd eat and talk, Big Blue?" asked Barry.

"I usually made us steak and cheese sandwiches," smiled.

"Now, they have stale bologna sandwiches from vending machines. The cafeteria has hours now," sighed Barry. "J'onn won't even eat one of these sandwiches."

"So, Barry, I'm surprised by the visit," Clark said.

"Yeah, well, I've missed you, Clark," said Barry.

"And who told you to check up on me, huh?" smiled Clark.

In an attempt not to answer the question Barry finished his bowl of macaroni salad and drank down the lemonade. Clark crossed his arms over his chest and waited patiently for his answer.

"All right there was a vote to check up on you and I volunteered because I really do miss you, Big Blue," said Barry. "You know we got observer status at the UN."

"I've read about that, and nice change of subject, Barry," smiled Clark.

"Okay, I feel stupid admitting this, but certain people in the league want to keep an eye on you. They think it's the league's job to watch over you," Barry told.

"I'm so glad that I quit the league. It's really becoming too much of a government-like agency," remarked Zatanna.

"Come on, Zee, you know who we are talking about. It's not everybody in the league, just some," said Barry.

"Most of the Lanterns and Diana, mainly because she probably is wondering if Kal El misses her," Zatanna said snidely.

"Zee, I have some problems with Diana but I still consider her a very close friend," said Clark.

"I wonder what she considers you," commented Zatanna under her breath.

"You jealous, Zee?" smiled Barry.

"You feel like being turned into a turtle, Barry?" she asked him.

"Zee, you are not going to turn Barry into a turtle, and, Barry, I don't like being spied on. If you want to come for visits as a friend, I'd love that. We can have lunch, or if it's late, you can stay for dinner. Ma would love to have you, but don't come as a spy for the league," warned Clark.

"Never again, Clark. Never again. Next time I visit it'll be because I want to see my friend and eat your delicious food," smiled Barry.

Clark looked at Zatanna who seemed annoyed. He stared at her until she stared back at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She saw the concern in his eyes and thought about her reasons for coming there to Smallville. Yes, she wanted to see Clark, feeling a bit guilty that she wasn't able to subdue Felix Faust sooner, and she really did want to check out the country life, but she also wanted to get to know Clark. He was always so aloof on the Watchtower, the hero among heroes, some said he was the most powerful hero on earth, and she had a bit of a crush on him. Clark was so different from the guys she usually was attracted to and dated. She usually ended up with bad boys, and Clark was the ultimate good boy, a boy scout. Yeah, she was glad she came.

"The league bothers me," she said.

"Is that all?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, that's all...," she said, but was interrupted by Barry.

"And she's jealous of Diana because everyone thinks Diana and you have a thing for each other," added Barry.

"Why would you think that?" asked Clark.

Zatanna glared at Barry.

"Oh, it could be the way you two spar against each other and how you are constantly having lunch along with Bruce, when Bruce is around. You know you seemed really tight with each other," answered Barry.

"Hey, Diana and I are friends and nothing more. The only reason I spar with her is because she'd hurt anyone else. We aren't interested in each other and have never been interested in each other. I mean she is beautiful, that is obvious, she's a demi-god, but we're only friends," said Clark. "Gee, Diana and me, I don't see it. I mean she's an Amazonian princess and I'm just..."

"The last son of Krypton, the head of the House of El which was one of the great houses of Krypton, and Superman," said Barry. "Come to think of it, I think I have a crush on you."

Clark stared at Barry with more than a hint of annoyance, while Zatanna tried not to giggle.

"What? Was anything I said a lie?" Barry asked.

"I'm also Clark Kent, farmer, and former journalist. I'm a simple man who has to earn his living, not royalty or a multi-billionare," replied Clark.

"If you say so, Clark," smiled Barry.

Clark looked over at Zatanna for help.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked him. "You are what Barry said, but... I like Clark Kent the best."

"You do?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I do, Clark," she grinned.

"Zatanna likes Clark," Barry starts to chant.

Turning her head to face Barry, Zatanna raised one eyebrow and he shut his mouth. He'd played with her in the past and she had slowed him down to the point a snail could beat him in a foot race. Barry wasn't going to let that happened again.

"I should get going," said Barry.

"Remember to tell the league no more spying on me, or I'll take it personally. I may have put the family cape and sigil away for now, but I think I can still make my displeasure know if they continue to spy on me," said Clark.

"I'll tell them that I came here had a great lunch and that we shouldn't bother you again," nodded Barry then he looked at Zatanna. "And that you are here visiting."

"Barry, why would you do that?" asked Zatanna.

"Because Dinah will go crazy wanting to talk to you and get some gossip and Diana will have puppies thinking Clark is interested in you," he smirked.

"I like that," Zatanna laughed.

Clark sighed then he looked at Zatanna, who winked at him.

"Remember, I still have to teach you how not to be afraid of magic," she said.

"Maybe I should go to the Fortress for a few days," Clark sighed.

"I'd love to see it," smiled Zatanna.

Barry chuckled then disappeared in a red blur.

JLJLJL

The doorbell rang. Alfred quickly made his way from the kitchen into the large front hall and answered the door. It was Tim Drake. Tim stepped into Wayne Manor, dropped his bags, and hugged Alfred. After a moment Alfred stepped back and picked up his bags.

"It is good to see you, Master Tim," he said.

"Same here, Alfred," smiled Tim.

"In the parlor waiting for refreshments are Lucas Fox, Cassandra Cain, Master Jason, Katherine Kane, Miss Barbara, Stephanie Brown, and Master Damian," Alfred stated. "We are still waiting on a few others to arrive and Master Bruce is at Wayne Enterprises and will be here in several hours."

"Bruce is calling in the whole family, huh?" said Tim.

"Indeed," replied Alfred.

"Must be important," remarked Tim.

"Indeed," replied Alfred.

Tim chuckled then said: "I'll be in the parlor. I hope refreshments includes sandwiches because I'm hungry."

"It does and Ill make you your favorite, a roast beef Swiss cheese sandwich with spicy mustard," smiled Alfred, who walked Tim's bags over to the large main staircase and placed them down to be brought up later.

Tim took a deep breath and went into the parlor, while Alfred headed off to the kitchen. Whatever was happening in Gotham City it must be bad, thought Tim, for Bruce to bring the whole family together like this. The moment he entered he noticed that Jason smirked and Barbara smiled and Damian glowered at him. Everyone else just looked wary.

JLJLJL

Bruce sat at his desk in his Chairman office at Wayne Enterprises Headquarters. Over his smartphone, he had just convinced Dick to come back to Gotham City for this mission. It took some effort, as Dick wanted his freedom right now, but when Bruce asked a certain way, Dick never refused him. Their bond was strained but it was unbreakable, forged in loss and a need for justice. Now he still needed to get in touch with Jean-Paul Valley, Azrael, as well as The Question, Huntress, and Zatanna. If he needed someone else besides Zatanna to handle magic and the supernatural he was contemplating asking Dr. Fate. With this team he'd able to handle Intergang and whatever group of miscreants Abbott Kyle put together.

Bruce picked up his encrypted smartphone off his desk and pressed the speed dial for Zatanna. He hadn't heard from her in sometime. It would be good to get her on the team. Her smartphone rang five times then went to message.

"Zatanna. It's Bruce. I need you for something important. Call me," he ordered then hung up.

Taking a deep breath he exhaled slowly. He hoped that Zatanna wasn't involved with Constantine again, though if she was he'd be useful on this mission. His intercom buzzed. Bruce pressed the button to talk to his secretary.

"Yes," he said.

"A Selina Kyle is here to see you," said Miss Watson.

Bruce snarled then said: "Let her in."

A few moments later, the ever sultry and tempting Selina Kyle came into his office. She was dressed in a red dress that even he found distracting. Selina sat down.

"What is it you want, Selina?" he asked.

"I know you have trouble, Bruce. I'm offering my services," she said.

"I don't think I need anything stolen," he snapped.

She smiled pleasantly enough then reached into her pocketbook and took out a thumb drive. Selina tossed it to him. Bruce caught it and looked at it in his hand.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Information on who Abbott Kyle is recruiting. Some interesting names on that, too," she said.

"How did you get it?" he growled.

"I downloaded it off his laptop," she smiled.

Bruce decided not to ask how she accomplished that feat.

"Why do you want to help?" he asked.

"Because I told you that I've changed and where this battle for the city is going to take place, I have friends. I protect my friends," she told him.

Bruce sat back in his chair. She had skills. Catwoman could come in handy. Plus, he could be her on a team with Barbara, who knew how to handle Selina Kyle. Or he'll keep her close to him because he knew how to use her strengths and weaknesses best.

"After I'm done here, we are headed to my mansion. We'll stop by your place so you can pack a bag or two. You'll be staying at the mansion with the rest of the team until this is over. The team should be waiting for us," he said.

"Ohh, a team of vigilante heroes. I can't wait to meet them," she said.

"I expect you to behave, Selina," he stated.

"Where's the fun in that, Bruce?" she purred.

"Do you want to help or not?" he demanded.

"I'll behave... to a point. If anyone ruffles my fur too much, though, I scratch," she warned him.

"I already knew that," he smiled.

"Maybe after we handle this problem, you'll start to trust me," she said earnestly.

"Maybe," he replied.

JLJLJL

Clark and Zatanna decided to start his lessons on dealing with magic in the barn. Zatanna felt nervous as she prepared to start her first lesson when she suddenly realized that Kryptonians might have had Magi on Krypton. She looked over at Clark and her mouth went dry for a moment. Clark, who was dressed in just bluejeans and a tight white tee shirt, was tossing the bails of hay out of their way. Zatanna closed her eyes for a moment to remind herself that she was there to teach him not to fear magic then she spoke.

"Clark, did Krypton have Magi?" she asked.

He turned and looked at her and nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they did. They were called Kryptonian Magi. They developed in the Valley of Juru on Krypton. They were known as the Wizards of Juru. According the records my father left me they tried to keep their existence secret because of the nature of Kryptonian society. Krypton was a science and logic based society and didn't trust the occult, as the magi didn't trust technology," he started to explain.

"Where they like Homo Magi?" she asked.

"Yes, except they had Kryptonian physiology. According to my father's records, they practiced elemental magic – fire magic, water magic, air magic, and earth magic. He was fascinated by them, studied them a little as a young scientist, even though he was warned against it. He believed that their magic came from an added gene in their DNA. Jor El believed one of the reasons Kryptonian society developed the birthing matrix was to breed that gene out of Kryptonians, as well as perfect our DNA for whatever guild we were born into. I should have been born into the science guild because of my parents and house, but I wasn't born into any guild. If Krypton survived, I would have been different from everyone else," Clark told her.

"Bruce told me how you were a free birth. Your parents didn't use the birthing matrix," she said.

"No, I was made the old fashion way. My father's theory was that the birthing matrix wasn't perfecting Kryptonians but holding us back," he shrugged.

"So there is a difference between you and Kara?" asked Zatanna.

"Some minor differences," he smiled shyly. "I assimilate solar radiation more efficiently than her. Also, there are some differences in my DNA from her, which is why my powers are probably stronger than hers."

"I also knew you were different, Clark," Zatanna flirted.

She swore that she saw Clark blush.

"Well, to get back on topic, a Homo Magi has similar abilities as Kryptonian Magi, but we also use mystical energy to cast spells," Zatanna said. "I believe your problem Clark is that since your invulnerability is rendered useless against magic, you tend to believe that because it can hurt you, destroy you, that you don't have any defenses against it. You do, though. You possess great speed and strength, and heat vision. As for spell casts that take over your mind, I can teach you how to put up mental shields to fight that. I would think a Kryptonian should have a pretty strong will and strong mind."

Zatanna smiled at him this time in a teasing way. Clark rolled his eyes.

"I should take you to my Fortress someday so that you can read the files on Kryptonian Magi. It might interest you ad help you with me," Clark suggested.

"I'd love that," she said.

"Maybe we can do it tomorrow," Clark suggested. "I know, ma, wouldn't mind if we were gone for a few hours, eve longer. She's been wanting me to spend some time away from the farm to relax."

"Sure, I'd love to go to your Fortress," Zatanna smiled excitedly.

"Okay," nodded Clark. "Now, let's start my lessons."

Zatanna took a deep breath then said: "As I told you, Clark, you have plenty of abilities to use against magic. Your speed, strength, and heat vision can be used against magic. Unfortunately, I recommend that you take Bruce's example use strategy when dealing with magic users. Know who you are fighting, know their skills, their strengths and weaknesses, and have a plan for dealing with them."

"What about my hearing?" he asked.

"Your super sensitive hearing can be used against, Clark," said Zatanna. "I can cause false sounds or make sounds that cause you great pain, or even nullify sounds deafening you. You can't trust what you hear when you fight a top magic user."

"So, I shouldn't trust what you say to me?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Oh, you can trust what I say to you, Clark," smirked Zatanna.

Clark and Zatanna stared into each others eyes for a few moments. Sky blue eyes peered into blue green eyes. Finally, Clark swallowed so he could speak.

"Barry said you made him as slow as a turtle, so you can use my speed against me, too, right?" he said.

"Yeah, if I can hit you with the spell. Barry made the mistake of standing still for a moment, which allowed me to hit him with the spell," she smiled.

"Good to know. Keep moving and keep moving fast," Clark said.

"Okay, let's start with you building up your mental shields to fight off mind control spells," Zatanna said.

"You're the boss," replied Clark.

"I like the sound of that," she smirked.

JLJLJL

Bruce drove up to the mansion and parked has Maserati in the front of the building. Getting out of the car, he stood for a moment and took a few deep breaths. The people waiting for him in there trusted him and he was getting them involved in something very dangerous. This made him responsible for them, which meant he had to be at his best, prepared and having a plan. He let himself into the mansion and noticed Alfred exited the parlor. Alfred saw him and walked over to Bruce.

"Master Bruce, you're guests are here, except for Mr Sage. According to Miss Bertinelli he is already on the case searching for information about Abbott Kyle and his cabal of mercenaries," said Alfred.

Bruce nodded his head.

"Anyone missing besides Vic?" he asked.

"Master Dick isn't here yet. He did call to tell me he was on the road," Alfred said. "And Mr. Valley called to say that he is flying in and will be here tomorrow. He said it took him sometime to convince the Sacred Order of Saint Dumas for time off."

"We'll need Azrael on this," said Bruce.

"He can be difficult to handle," remarked Alfred.

Bruce didn't say a word but smirked.

"How's the temperature of the room?" asked Bruce.

"Miss Kane seems to dislike Miss Kyle and Damian is trying to bait Jason into a fight. Master Tim is acting as a buffer between them," said Alfred.

Bruce sighed. As hard as he tried to get Damian to fit into a team, be part of a whole, he wanted either to lead or go on his own. Ra's al Ghul was training him to take over the League of Assassins, training him to be a tyrant. He have keep Jason and Damian apart from each other.

"Have you heard from Zatanna yet?" asked Bruce

"No, sir, I haven't," answered Alfred.

"I'll have to look for a backup magic user," said Bruce more to himself than Alfred. "I hope she hasn't runaway with Constantine again on some half assed adventure."

"I'm about to get some non-alcoholic refreshments for several guests. May I get you something, sir?" Alfred asked him.

Bruce rubbed his face in frustration then he said: "Nothing, Alfred."

Bruce started to list magic users he knew in his head: Dr. Fate, Madame Xanadu, Sebastian Faust, and Jason Blood. Jason Blood seemed like a good replacement. Blood owed him a favor.

"May I comment that you look tired, sir?" said Alfred.

Bruce looked at his butler/surrogate father and smiled.

"I'll get a few days when we can avert a bloody war saving innocent lives in Gotham," said Bruce.

"I worry about you, Master Bruce," admitted Alfred.

"I know you do, Alfred," smiled Bruce. He then took a deep breath and exhaled. "I guess it's time to join our guests. All the rooms are sorted out?"

"Yes, sir. We have many bedrooms in this mansion, but some will have to double up. Masters Jason and Todd sharing a room at the moment, and, of course, Master Dick will have his old room, which has not been disturbed since he left. When Mr. Valley shows and whatever magic user you get, we will be full up," explained Alfred.

Bruce smirked then said: "Imagine how crowded the Batcave is going to be. I think we'll have to activate the backup Batcave under Wayne Enterprises. I may split everyone into two teams with one working here and one working there."

"Who will lead the second team?" asked Alfred.

"Nightwing," smiled Bruce.

JLJLJL

Zatanna dressed in black jeans, knee high black boots, a white turtle neck, and black overcoat. She expected the Antarctica to be frigid, even though Clark assured her that they wouldn't be exposed to the cold for long at all, only a matter of seconds in order allow security measures to open the security doors and activate Kelex, who runs the Fortress for him. Anyway, he promised that he would keep her warm during their travels to his Fortress of Solitude.

After a quick breakfast, Martha Kent told them to take all the time needed at the Fortress, even stay overnight if they wanted to do so, and sent them off. Dressed in his cape and family under armor that had become his Superman uniform for the first time in many months, Clark picked up Zatanna in his arms. Immediately, he heard her heartbeat quicken, which made his heartbeat quicken. She assured him once she knew the exact location of the Fortress she'd be able to use magic to teleport herself there.

Clark took off for the Fortress. He decided not to go at his higher end of his speed, since it could be disorienting the first time. Clark wanted her to enjoy their first flight together. Zatanna found herself cuddling into Clark's body, which was remarkable warm. She was so comfortable that she found herself starting to fall asleep. After ten minutes of flight time, Clark heard her lightly snoring, which brought a smile to his face.

It was then that he thought of Lois. The pain of losing her still burned at him. The fact that he started to find himself attracted to Zatanna made him feel guilty. He even discussed it with his mother the other morning, as Zatanna slept in. Of course, his mother gave him advice that made him realize how wise she was.

" _Clark, when your father died, I hurt. He was the love of my life, but the one thing I knew was that your father didn't want me to get into his grave with him. He expected me to live my life. He even expected me to find companionship again. I haven't told you this Clark, but I have a date this weekend with Ben Hubbard. He's an old friend, who lost his wife last year. Ben is looking for companionship and so I am. There is nothing wrong with that," she told him. "Lois doesn't expect you to get in the grave with her. If you find love again, especially one that is special, then embrace, don't run from it."_

His mother was right that Lois didn't expect him to get into the grave with him. But he just wasn't sure if he was ready yet. Then again, what he was starting to feel for Zatanna felt real. He started to get closer to the Fortress. Zatanna started to wake.

"Wow, that was a great sleep," she smiled as she cuddled up to his body some more.

Clark motioned with a nod of his head: "There is my Fortress."

Zatanna looked and was shocked to see what was a crystal palace. Clark landed in front of what Zatanna assumed the front door. He draped his right arm around her, as well as enveloped her in his cape. She felt warm and toasty. Clark placed his hand on a panel and the door opened. They stepped inside and the lights came on and a floating robot came towards them.

"Kelex, this is Zatanna. She is a guest. Set the temperature for the Fortress for seventy degrees," he told Kelex.

"Yes, master," replied Kelex. "Welcome Mistress Zatanna."

"Hi," Zatanna said tentatively.

Clark took his arm and cape away, as the temperature of the fortress became seventy degrees. Zatanna started to look around at Clark's home away from home, a piece of his original home, his Fortress.

"So, do you want a tour before I show you the files on Kryptonian Magi?" he asked.

"Of course, I do," she said excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Zatanna was awed by the Fortress of Solitude. From the Kryptonian technology, which she never realized how superior it was to earth tech, to the zoo of intergalactic animals that were on the Collectors ship which Clark kept, and even the Kryptonian artifacts, art, and databases, it was all impressive. After the tour, which included sculptures of Clark biological parents that Clark sculpted himself, Clark sat her down in front of a Kryptonian computer and brought up the information on Kryptonian Magi.

"Clark, it's in Kryptonian," Zatanna pointed out.

"Oh, sorry. I usually read it in Kryptonian," said Clark then he intoned. "Computer translate script from Kryptonian to American English."

Suddenly, all the script morphed into English, so that Zatanna could read it. She looked up at him.

"How many languages to you speak?" she asked.

"Um... eidetic memory, plus the effect of solar radiation on my physiology which allows me to speed read almost on Flash's level, I can learn any language in minutes, just as long as I have a Rosetta stone," he answered.

"Wow, now that's magic," she grinned.

"Very funny," he said. "Can I get you coffee, tea, something cold to drink?"

"I'll have some coffee," she said. "Do you have some sort of special Kryptonian coffee machine here?"

"No. I do have a French press, which I prefer to use. Kryptonians didn't have coffee," he smiled.

"And they were considered an advanced society. I don't think so," she smiled.

Clark laughed then said: "I'll be back with your coffee."

Clark left her alone. Zatanna began to read Jor El's research on Kryptonian Magi. She was fascinated at how such an advanced society feared magic. It seemed that magic users have been feared in almost all societies, on all worlds. Kryptonians didn't burn the Magi at the stake or have a Salem witch hunt, but they did try to breed Magi out of Kryptonian society to the point that the Magi became hidden within their society.

She was transfixed by what she read about the Wizards of Juru. Males dominated, which surprised her since female and male Homo Magi were split equally, but there were female witches, female Kryptonian Magi. Zatanna was also impressed by Jor El's research. He appeared to show no prejudice against the Kryptonian Magi, but he maintained an open mind. There were rumors about the Wizards of Juru and he went off as a very young scientist to find the truth. Unfortunately, his research was rejected by the Kryptonian Science Council.

"Here you go," Clark said as he reappeared and placed a mug of fresh hot coffee down beside her.

Zatanna sipped it. It had half and half and two sugars just like she liked it. He paid attention to how she took her coffee. That was more than a eidetic memory, it showed he cared about people. He cared about her.

"Thanks, Clark. What are you going to do while I read this?" she asked.

"Well, I have a gym area with a red sun solar emitter. I turn on the emitter and it allows me to get a good work out because the red sun negates my super powers. I'm just a normal Kryptonian under a red sun," he said.

"Which means?" Zatanna asked him.

"I still have a longer life span than a human and more durable physiology, though I'd probably only be four or five times stronger than an average human male," he answered.

Zatanna laughed: "Oh, you poor thing."

"Hey, don't laugh," Clark said. "Isn't a Homo Magi longer lived than a normal human?"

"Um... yes. In Nimue's case she immortal, much like Merlin," she said.

"Merlin is still alive? King Arthur's Merlin?" asked Clark.

"Uh, yeah," she answered, "though he doesn't go by the name Merlin anymore, unless it's with other magic users."

"Oh, what does he go by?" asked Clark.

"Adam One," Zatanna told him.

"Isn't he part of the group Stormwatch?" asked Clark.

"Yes. He currently leads them. You see Stormwatch is an ancient organization that protects earth from Alien threats and magical threats," said Zatanna. "They like to stay secret and well hidden, unlike the Justice League."

"Now, now, Zatanna, let's be forgiving," smiled Clark.

"Okay, I'm holding a grudge against them for how they treated you," Zatanna admitted to him.

"Zee, they did what they thought was best. Imagine if the world feared the Justice League like they do me now. We can't have that. The world needs the Justice League," Clark told her.

Zatanna stared at Clark for a few moments then she stood up and kissed him on the cheek. Clark looked at her and smiled shyly. She sat back down.

"You are a really good man, Clark," she said.

"Enjoy your research. I'm going to go work out. If you need me then just ask Kelex and he'll take you to the gym," he said and headed off.

"Okay," she said and turned her attention back to the research on the Kryptonian Magi.

Clark headed off, as Zatanna sipped her coffee and read more about Kryptonian Magi. She read about Thul-Kar, a wizard who was considered one of the most powerful ever in Krypton history. He was sentenced to the Phantom Zone where he still was imprisoned to this day. A few years before Krypton was destroyed, Thul-Kar attempted an overthrow of the government that was ironically stopped by General Zod with the help of Jor El. In his research Jor El found that Kryptonian Magi were vulnerable to weapons made from Dheronian metal and Kryptonian metal. He hated developing these weapons against the Magi, but Thul-Kar was too dangerous to allow to succeed. One of things that fascinated her was that Thul-Kar was able to make something called air clones, as well as construct weapons from the air. He also had limited ability with illusion casting.

Zatanna finished her coffee. She decided that she wanted to see if she could develop air clones, and also use elemental magic to construct weapons and shields much like the Green Lanterns made their constructs. It would help her when dealing with powerful magic users. Looking around she noticed Kelex was floating behind her, as if he was at her beck and call. She wondered if Clark would mind if she used the gym, too.

Standing up, she said: "Kelex, take me to Master Clark in the gym."

"Follow me, Mistress," Kelex stated.

She followed him out of the computer room and down a long hallway. Kelex entered a chamber where behind a barrier of glass, Clark was bathed in red sunlight. He was engaged with two battle robots in hand to hand combat. Zatanna stopped and watched. Clark was wearing only a pair of black gym pants. His face and chest were bathed in sweat from exertion, which was something you did see Superman do. Superman didn't sweat. She found it sexy seeing him sweating like that. Suddenly, Zatanna forgot why she was there and found herself watching Clark.

In a spinning kick move he learned from Bruce, Clark took out one of the battle robots. He sent it careening into a wall where it was damaged. Unfortunately, his technique left himself open to an attack from behind. The other robot took advantage of this and hit him hard with what Zatanna assumed where its arms across Clark's back. He grunted in great pain and fell to his knees. Next, the robot moved in to hit him again.

Without thinking about what she was doing Zatanna moved. She walked up tot he glass door, which was locked, and ordered: "Nepo."

The door opened and she strode into the gym. The battle robot sensed her and turned to face her. Zatanna lifted her right hand and said: "Elbmessid."

Immediately, the robot began to dissemble. Pieces of it fell to the floor until it was nothing more than a pile of hardware and hunks of metal that needed to be put together. Clark got up, turned and faced her.

"I guess I should thank you. I left myself open," he said. "The robot was probably going to cause me some damage under this red sun solar lamp."

Zatanna didn't speak, but she went on instincts. Walking up to the sweaty and hurt Clark, she draped her arms around his neck and captured his lips with hers. Her kiss was aggressive and filled with a great deal of pent up passion. At first, Clark was taken back, but instead of pulling back which was his usual instincts, he deepened the kiss. Maybe it was the red sun effect on him, or maybe with Lois' death, he missed intimate contact. His tongue sought out her tongue and he took her in his arms and lifted her up off her feet. For the next few minutes they devoured each others mouths then needed to stop for air. Clark placed Zatanna down on her feet.

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah, wow," he exhaled.

"I... I don't know what to say. I saw you in trouble and a reacted," Zatanna told him. "I know I probably overstepped a boundary, but..."

Clark silenced her by grabbing her by the shoulders, bringing her back in close to him, and kissing her passionately. He didn't care if it was right or wrong. All he knew was that he needed to kiss her that moment. He wanted to kiss her that moment. Zatanna wrapped her arms around him and responded to his kiss in kind. When they stopped this time, they didn't step back from each other, but instead Clark touched his forehead to her forehead.

"Zee, I really wanted to do that and I'm glad you did what you did," he said in a husky voice.

"Me, too," she replied then she looked up at the red run solar lamp. "I like this red sun lamp."

"Me, too," he smiled then he kissed her again.

This time Zee found herself wanting to go further than just kissing and from what she could feel from Clark's body reaction to her, so did he. But she wanted more than an overnighter at the Fortress of Solitude, so she put the brakes on things. She broke off the kiss and stepped back.

"Clark, I need to say this, and believe when I say can't believe I'm saying this. Don't talk for a moment, but let me talk and you listen," she said.

"Okay," Clark replied.

"I really, really like you. I mean I could easily fall in love with you. I've rushed into relationships in the past and they didn't turn out well. Actually, they were all disasters. I'd like a relationship with you, a real one, but... I think we should take our time, get to know each other better, spend more time with each other," Zatanna told him.

Clark smiled then he said: "I'm kind of falling for you, too, and it scares me. I don't want to rush, either. It's not in my nature to rush."

"Oh, God, I bet it isn't. I bet you really like to take your time," she sighed thinking of how she'd like him to take his time with her. Zatanna shook her head then said: "How about we start with you showering and then we have lunch."

Clark grinned then he moved in close to her and captured her mouth again. Zatanna melted into him. When he stepped back, he said: "Whatever you want, I'm willing to try. I'll shower and Kelex can show you to the kitchen and dining area."

"Okay," Zatanna exhaled wondering if she'd be able to take it slow with Clark Joseph Kent.

JLJLJL

Barry was nervous when he reported to the office that Diana and Dinah shared as the co-chairs of the Justice League. Both women were waiting for him there seated behind separate desks. He entered and sat down in a chair.

"We wanted to hear your report about Kal El before you wrote it up and the board could read it," said Diana.

"Clark is doing great," said Barry. "He is farming his family farm, trying to live a normal life, spending time with his mother, and that's all."

"He has no intention of being Superman again?" asked Dinah.

"Actually, Dinah, he said if you try spying on him again, he'll show you just how powerful he really is. He wants to be left alone and he doesn't want the league to interfere in his life or keep an eye on him," Barry explained. "I agree with him and we should leave him alone. He made a mistake, a very bad one, but he's earned our respect with his past actions. We should leave him be and let him heal then decide what he wants to do."

"Maybe I should visit Kal and talk. It isn't that simple and if I explain to him that the world feels safer if the Justice League keeps an eye on him that he'll understand. Kal has always been willing to do what is best for others," said Diana. "Yes, I think it's time we talk."

"I wouldn't visit him right now, Diana. He already has a visitor who he seems to be enjoying the company of," smiled Barry.

"Who?" asked Dinah.

"Zatanna," grinned Barry.

"Zee is visiting him on the farm? Really?" asked Dinah.

"Yup," smirked Barry.

"Why is she there?" Dinah asked.

"I think you needed to ask her why she is there," he said then he looked at Diana, who looked troubled by this news. Yeah, sure they are just best friends and nothing more, Barry thought. Clark is clueless sometimes.

"How long has she been there? How long does she intend on staying?" asked Dinah.

"You have to talk to Zee yourself, Dinah," smirked Barry.

Barry stood up and addressed them: "I won't volunteer again to visit Clark and I recommend we don't spy on him. Leave him alone. If we don't I suspect he'll let us know how much he doesn't like our spying. As for me, if we decide to spy on Clark, keep an eye on him like he dangerous and needs to be watched, then I will resign from the league and I bet Oliver will resign with me. That might not mean anything to you, but it means something to me."

"Barry, we don't want you to resign. You are an important member of the team," said Dinah.

Diana kept quite as she thought of Zatanna visiting Clark on his family farm.

"I mean it, Dinah. Leave Clark alone. When he's needed by humanity, he'll be there. It's in his nature to respond when he is really needed, but right now he wants to be left alone. The man lost his fiance as well as the trust of the people he served," said Barry. "Just about anyone would have acted as he did against Grundy. I would have killed him if he had killed Nora. In time, I think even the people will recognized this. Let him live his life right now and heal. That's what he's doing, so let it happen without our interference."

"Are you going to write a report about this?" Dinah asked.

"No. Consider this my verbal report and that's it for me," he said then left.

JLJLJL

The Batcave was crowded, just as Bruce expected it would be. Alfred walked around refilling coffee mugs, as Bruce brought up on the large screen the list of men and women that Abbott Kyle had recruited for his team to go up against Intergang. The list of names started with Killer Croc followed by Cain, Harley Quinn, Prometheus, Victor Zsasz, Kirigi, Talon, Snakeskin, Alpha, Shrike, Henri Ducard, Sebastian Blackspell, Tarantula, and Kulak. It was a mix of assassins and sociopaths along with Cain, the original vampire, a dangerous wizard in Kulak, and a spellcaster in Blackspell.

"We have to deal with them plus Intergang at the same time," said Batwoman with a hint of disdain.

"Abbott is still recruiting, too," added Questions. "The Religion of Crime is still sending names his way for him to interview. They can taste the coming chaos and it is exciting them. They're in the shadows waiting to leave them and take over this city, take over every city."

"Little paranoid, are you?" snorted Batwoman.

"What you call paranoia, I call being open minded," The Question retorted.

"The Religion of Crime is an abomination that must be dealt with eventually," added Azrael.

Bruce sighed then decided to get them back on track.

"I thought the best way to deal with this is to split us into two groups. I will lead one group and...," Bruce growled but was interrupted.

"I take the other group," Damian stated.

Even through the Cowl, Bruce's glare shut up Damian. Damian looked down at his feet, much too the amusement of Jason, who tried to hide his chuckle with a cough.

"Nightwing will take the other group. He understands my methodology and tactics better than anyone here and he has led the Titans," Bruce stated.

"Lucky me," smirked Nightwing.

"Red Robin, Batgirl, Red Hood, Orphan, Spoiler, and Huntress will make up Nightwing's group," stated Bruce. "Jason Blood, Batwoman, Azrael, Catwoman, Batwing, Robin, and The Question will make up my group."

"Are we all going to operate out of the Batcave?" asked Nightwing. "It's kind of crowded in here."

"No. The backup Batcave in the city, you know where it is, Nightwing, will be used, also. It's been prepped for you and is up and running. That will be your base of operations," Bruce told him.

"Daily briefings?" asked Nightwing.

"I'll confer with you on a daily basis, but we don't need daily group meetings. Pick a number two and I'll pick a number two," Bruce answered.

"The Red Robin will be my number two," said Nightwing, ignored Batgirl's glare.

"Jason Blood will be my number two," said Bruce.

Blood sighed, as if he really didn't want to be bothered with the honor.

"One of us takes Intergang and the other Abbott's group?" asked Nightwing.

"You'll take Intergang," said Bruce. "My team will take Abbott's."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Nightwing agreed.

JLJLJL

Zatanna sat smiling as she sat at a small dining table waiting for Clark. With his hair still wet, he entered the area wearing a dark blue tee shirt and blue jeans. She noted that he also had a smile on his face.

"I have food in stasis chamber," he said. "Some of it has been cooked by ma, so it's more than edible. There is also lunch meats and a variety of breads and rolls. Stasis keeps it fresh. Why don't I list a few dishes for you and see if you like anything?"

"Okay," she said.

Clark brought up the inventory of food in stasis on a Kryptonian hand tablet. He started to call out dishes.

"Chicken soup, meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans, lasagna, grilled chicken salad, chicken parm with spaghetti, turkey dinner, and...," Clark listed.

Zatanna interrupted him and said: "Clark, You don't have to do any further. I'll have the chicken soup. I'd really love the chicken soup."

"And you'll have it," smiled Clark.

"What are you going to have?" she asked.

"Chicken parm," he answered.

Typing in the two meals on the tablet, the stasis chamber chose the correct meals and sent them through the opening where they waited on a tray. Clark picked them up and brought the meals over to warmer and put them in the microwave looking machine. It took twenty-three seconds to heat up both meals to their perfect eating temperature. He opened the warmer, unwrapped the meals, placed them on a tray, and then placed a spoon for Zatanna, and knife and fork for himself then carried them over to table. He placed the chicken soup in front of Zatanna then placed his meal across from her.

"Do you want more coffee?" he asked.

"Yes, please, I'll have more coffee," she said.

Clark went to get them coffee, while Zatanna sampled the chicken soup. It was delicious, but, of course, it would be since Martha made it. Clark returned with their coffees. He put one in front of Zatanna and sat down with his.

"Clark, this is delicious," she smiled.

"Ma can cook," he said.

"You know I really don't cook. I can bake a little here and there like cupcakes and brownies and make scrambled eggs with toast, but that is about it for me. Everything else I ruin," Zatanna admitted.

"I can cook. Ma taught me how to cook as I grew up," smiled Clark.

"God, you are perfect," she said then grimaced for saying it out loud.

Clark laughed then said: "I am far from perfect. What I am is someone whose parents wanted him to be self reliant just in case he had to go through life alone. They feared that there was the possibility that I'd be on my own."

"Oh, Clark, that's both sweet and sad. Your earth parents really love you," she said.

"They were being practical. Farm people tend to be practical," he told her.

Clark started to eat his meal, as Zatanna ate more of her soup. As they both ate they kept glancing at each other. Finally, Zatanna spoke up.

"I really liked kissing you," she stated. "I'd like to do more kissing."

"We were lucky to be under the red sun solar lamp, otherwise I would feel very much and even I might have hurt you," he told her. "Lois and I used to use a small piece of Kryptonite to weaken me so we could be together. It worked, though, at least, it caused me some problems with prolonged exposure to it."

Zatanna looked at Clark and smiled brightly.

"Clark, don't forget about my magic. I think I can do better than Kryptonite," she said.

Zatanna stood up from the table and closed her eyes as she put a formula of magic together in her head then she said: "Nus der llams."

She held up her right hand and a small red sun appeared in it. Zatanna started walking towards Clark. He pushed himself and his chair away from the table and she sat down in his lap then she placed the small red sun over their heads.

"Kiss me," she said softly.

Clark did as he was told. Just like in his gym, he could feel her lips, taste them, feel her tongue, and even feel her body pressed against his and the weight in his lap. They continued to kiss for several minutes. Finally, they came up for breath.

"We should stop before...," Clark paused.

"Before we can't stop," Zatanna finished his sentence.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say. We said we were taking this slow, right?" Clark said feeling slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, we said that," Zatanna said then started to nibble on Clark's neck.

Clark moaned, which made Zatanna started to suck on his skin making him moan even more.

"Zee, we really better stop," he rasped.

Since Zatanna seated in his lap, she knew that Clark was really happy to see her. She started to move slowly in his lap causing him to groan in a combination of frustration and arousal. Zatanna moved back to Clark's lips and mouth. After another few minutes of kissing, he pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Zee, I'm strong but I'm not this strong. I'm nearing the point of no return for me," he told her.

"Clark, I'm pass the point and take me to your bedroom. I don't want to wait," she said.

He captured her lips then took her up in his arms and stood up. Zatanna tore her mouth away from his then commanded the small red sun.

"Su wollof," she ordered and the red sun followed them.


	7. Chapter 7

Zatanna slipped out of Clark's bed, grabbed his tee shirt off the floor, and put it on. A smile played on her full lips, as she decided to take a walk to the kitchen area. Admittedly, Zatanna wasn't an innocent in the ways of the world. She was only eighteen when she had an affair with Constantine, and John Constantine was known for his lack of boundaries and love of pushing sexual mores and morality. Yet, what she just shared with Clark made her feel things she had never felt before. Besides, making her feel secure and comfortable, he melted her insides. Constantine didn't melt her insides. Okay, it didn't hurt that Clark's stamina was off the charts and Clark Joseph Kent was aptly nicknamed the Man of Steel.

Walking down the hallway, Zatanna wasn't surprised when Kelex appeared behind her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the House of El servant.

"Kelex, I want to make some food for Clark and me. Can you show me how to use the kitchen?" he asked the robot.

"Master Kal El has ordered me to treat your commands as if they were his own, Mistress," said Kelex.

"Good, show me to the kitchen and show me how to use things," she said.

"Yes, mistress," Kelex said.

The robot floated down the hallway. Zatanna followed him until they got to the kitchen. Her stomach felt empty, which made her wonder how many hours she and Clark had been in his bed. She wanted to know what time it was.

"Kelex, according to the time in Smallville, what time is it?" she asked.

"It is seven-forty PM," Kelex answered.

No wonder she was hungry. They didn't finish lunch then spent several hours making love. For Clark that was after, he had worked out for well over hour under the red sun lamp. Her stomach growled calling to her to pay attention to her.

"Um, Kelex, in the stasis chamber, I know there is lasagna. How many lasagna dinners are there?" she asked.

"Five," Kelex answered.

"Let's heat up two of them," she said.

"Yes, mistress," replied Kelex.

Kelex went about retrieving the lasagna and heating them up, while Zatanna looked around for something to drink for them. She found a cabinet that she opened the cabinet door and there were bottles of wine. Knotting her brow, she reviewed the selection when suddenly strong arms grabbed her around her waist. She leaned back into Clark's body and sighed.

"I'm getting us some dinner, or Kelex is," she said.

"I could eat," Clark whispered in her ear.

A shiver when down Zatanna's spine. She looked over their head and saw that the mini red sun had followed Clark into the Kitchen. He started to nibble on her neck and she started to swoon.

"Clark, my body needs some food," she sighed.

"What did you choose for us to eat?" he asked.

"Lasagna," she answered.

"Good choice," he said then he looked at the wine. "That one is a nice Merlot."

"Where did you get these wines?" she asked. "I mean there are some expensive ones here."

"Bruce likes to give me expensive wines, by the case, for gifts. I think it his way of having a sense of humor since he knows I can't get drunk," said Clark.

"Even under a red sun?" purred Zatanna.

"Under a red sun, I'll probably get a nice buzz if I drink enough," Clark said then kissed her neck.

"Okay, let's eat and drink, so we can go back to bed," she sighed.

"Grab the Merlot and I'll get us glasses," Clark said.

Zatanna grabbed the bottle of Merlot and went to the dining table and sat down. Clark joined her with two wine glasses.

She handed him the bottle of Merlot and said: "Open it up."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

Clark pulled off the foil then realized he didn't have a cork screw, so he pushed the cork into the bottle with his thumb. Zatanna giggled.

"You do come in handy, don't you?" she laughed.

Clark poured them each a glass then Kelex brought over a tray with the lasagna plated and silverware. Clark too it from him.

"Thank you, Kelex," he said.

"Will there be anything else?" Kelex asked.

"No. You may go," he said.

"Yes, Master Kal El," Kelex said then floated away.

"I'm not sure who I like better Alfred or Kelex?" chuckled Zatanna, as Clark placed the meal in front of her along with a fork and knife.

"If only Kelex could anticipate needs like Alfred does for Bruce," grinned Clark.

"Alfred is amazing like that," said Zatanna.

Clark sampled the lasagna. It was one of the things he loved the most that Martha made for him.

"Bruce is overprotective about you. Why?" he asked.

"When he started training himself to be Batman at about twelve years old. At the age of sixteen, Alfred arranged for him to spend the summer with me and my father. Bruce wanted to know how to defend against magic," she explained. "He treated me like I was his sister and he has treated me that way ever since."

"Bruce is fascinating," said Clark fondly. "He lost his family as a child and without knowing it, he's been building a family ever since then. He has Alfred, Dick, Tim, Jason, Barbara, and others, you being one of them."

"And you, Clark," she smiled. "Bruce won't admit it but you're the brother he never had."

"I don't mind that, except when thinks he needs to use Kryptonite against me," smirked Clark.

"That's, Bruce. He is always working on contingency plans just in case," said Zatanna. "I bet he has one for me in case I go rogue."

"Probably," Clark agreed.

Zatanna took a sip of wine then said: "How would you handle me if I went rogue, Clark?"

"I'll show you after dinner," Clark smirked.

JLJLJL

Abbott looked around as he walked down the darkened street. Call it animal instincts from being able to morph into a werewolf, but he felt as if he was being watched. He knew that Intergang was aware he was in town and they knew he was in town for revenge for what they did to Whisper. She was more than a partner; she was his soul mate, the woman he would die for. Just like him she could shape shift, though she morphed into a snake-like creature that secreted dangerous venom. Intergang made a mistake when they tried to kill her and failed.

Abbott continued down the street. He pulled the collar of his trench coat up. It was a warm evening, though it felt as if summer was on the verge of fading, but that didn't stop him from wearing his usual trench coat. It was as much part of him as the wolf inside of him.

Once again his animal instincts kicked in and he was now sure he was being watched by someone. Stopping he scanned the rooftops. This was Batman's home city, so he had to expect that the caped vigilante would be eventually on his trail. Knowing Batman he knew when he got into town and had been keeping an eye on him, but did he know why he was in town. He hoped not. Having to deal with Batman would be trouble, but it wouldn't stop him from his goal: bring the pain to Intergang, payment for what they did to Whisper.

Suddenly, he heard someone drop to the crowd behind him. He turned to face Batman.

"I know why you are in town, Abbott," rasped Batman.

"Do you? Well, that's a pain in the buttocks, but it won't stop me from doing what I came here to do," said Abbott.

"I hope Whisper recovers completely, but I can't have a war in my city," Batman stated.

"Payment is needed for what they tried, Batman. I can't let them get away with it without taking actions," Abbott told him.

"Think of the innocent people who'll be collateral damage if you start a war against Intergang. I know you don't like innocent civilians to suffer," Batman pointed out.

"Intergang went too far this time, Batman. I can't let this go. I have to do this," Abbott stated.

"I was afraid you'd say that," growled Batman. "I'll stop you and I'll take down Intergang."

"Do what you must because I will. We are who we are, Batman," said Abbott.

"I gave you a warning because you've proven to be a man of honor in the past. Warning is served," said Batman.

"I heard you and you know where I stand. It's good to have an understanding like this. It's honorable," said Abbott.

"Too bad, Abbott, you have something good in you, but you let your League of Assassins training dictate your morality and Ras poison your soul with that serum that allows you to turn into a werewolf," Batman stated.

"I am who I am, Batman. Try to keep the civilians out of my way," smiled Abbott.

Batman took his grappling gun out and fired it to grab hold of a rooftop then was propelled up to the rooftop. Abbott continued walking down the street. Batman landed on the roof where Nightwing was waiting for them.

"You warned him," said Nightwing.

"Yeah," growled Batman.

"You didn't expect him to listen to you, did you?" asked Nightwing.

"I hoped," sighed Batman. "I hoped."

"I think it's time that we start working out a plan of action because he's going to act soon," said Nightwing.

"Agreed," mumbled Batman.

JLJLJL

Zatanna stopped in front of a case where Kryptonian clothes and armor were on display. She noticed an all black except with a sliver House of El symbol on the chest, capeless armor. Staring at it she was struck how formal the Kryptonians were.

"I'm thinking of wearing that if I act as Superman," he told her. "It's a suit of mourning, as well as used under a few other circumstances."

"For Lois?" asked Zatanna.

Clark looked at her and nodded: "Partially. And for the lost of trust that they people have in me."

"Well, I bet you look good in it," she said then smiled.

"I thought I wear it on the way back to Smallville, leaving my usually suit here," he said.

"Oh," sighed Zatanna.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm rally going to miss that cape," she admitted.

Clark laughed then he kissed her on the forehead.

"We have to get ready. I'd like to stay here for several days with you, but I have the feeling my mother would worry," he said.

"Your mother is something, Clark. I really like her," said Zatanna.

"I'm glad," he smiled.

"I have the feeling that she didn't want us back yesterday, but wanted us to stay overnight. Call it feminine intuition but I think she's been trying to play matchmaker with us," smiled Zatanna.

"I know," he laughed.

Clark took her carefully in his arms, since the red sun was gone. Zatanna put her arms around him and squeezed, though Clark barely felt it.

"We have to get going soon," he said.

"Clark... are we dating now?" Zatanna asked him.

He stepped back and looked into her eyes then said: " I'd like that, Zee."

"So, I can call you my boyfriend, right?" she said.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Then I have to get you off the farm," she said. "No rush, but I love Smallville, but I'm built to be a city girl."

He laughed then he said: "We'll work something out. Now let's get ready to go back to the farm."

"Okay," she smiled.

JLJLJL

Clark didn't go into the office, but decided to spend the afternoon in the Batcave. Damian was training with Kate Kane. For some reason they seemed to get along, which Bruce was thankful for. Bruce prepped four drones, which he was going to use tonight to patrol the city and collect intel. As he worked on them, he heard the elevator doors opened and assumed that it was Alfred with his lunch. He could smell lobster bisque.

"Hey, handsome, time to eat," Selina got his attention.

He stopped working and looked up at her. She was carrying a tray with two bowls of lobster bisque and fresh bread.

"Alfred said that you have drinks down here," she said, as she walked up to the computer area and placed the tray down on a cleared out section.

"Where's Alfred?" he asked.

"Feeding the horde," she smiled. "I thought I'd have a quiet little lunch with you. Come on, handsome, let's eat."

Bruce growled, but he put his tools down and walked over to join her. She grabbed a chair for herself and sat down then sampled the soup.

"Hmmm, Alfred is an excellent cook," she purred.

Bruce sat down, took a piece of the fresh bread, dunk it in the soup, and then ate it.

"What are you up to, Selina?" asked Bruce.

"Believe it or not I enjoy your company, Bruce," she told him. "I know you don't trust me, but I am trying to show you that I can change and be trusted."

"If you say so," he sighed.

"I say so," she smirked.

"I'm sending these drones out to gather intel, which means I have to see Commissioner Gordon to let him know about the drones," said Bruce. "Jason doesn't like to run errands, so do you want to come with me?"

"I'd love to, Bruce," she smiled.

"just do as I say, Selina. I want Gordon to see you are working on my side, so don't antagonize him," he said.

"Bruce, I only like to antagonize you," she purred.

JLJLJL

Clark landed behind the barn. He was wearing the black suit of mourning. Placing Zatanna down on her feet, he gave her a kiss on the lips then said: "I need to change."

"Why? Your mother knows who you really are," she said.

"Because she has company," smiled Bruce. "Her friend Ben Hubbard is having lunch with her."

"Oh, Martha. No wonder she didn't mind you disappearing for a day or so," smirked Zatanna.

"Head off to the house and I'll catch up," said Clark.

"Yes, sir," she smirked then walked away in a manner that accentuated her curves and sexuality.

Clark watched her go then exhaled slowly. Once she was half way to the house, he changed at super speed into jeans, tee shirt, and plaid work shirt then headed off to catch up to Zatanna. He came up behind her and fell in line walking at her speed.

"Took you long enough," she said.

"I watched you walk away for longer than I intended," he admitted.

Up the steps and onto the porch they went then they entered the house. Once in the house, Clark called out to his mother.

"Ma, I'm home," he yelled.

"Be right there," called back Martha.

Martha and Ben Hubbard came out of the kitchen and walked into the living room. She noticed how close that Zatanna and Clark stood by each other and it made her smile. Clark was finally healing.

"Zatanna, Clark, I see you final came home," smirked Martha.

"Clark and I took longer than he anticipated, Mrs. Kent," said Zatanna.

"Honey, I told you call me Martha or ma," smiled Martha. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I certainly did," smiled Zatanna.

"Ben, it's good to see you," Clark said to his mother's friend in order to change the subject.

"Good to see you, too, Clark," said Ben.

"Ben and I were going to make lunch, nothing special just sandwiches and soup," smiled Martha. "Why don't you take Zatanna into town and take her to the diner."

"Or you can take her to the new place that opened. It's called Burger Palace," suggested Ben.

"I'd love a burger, Clark," ooed Zatanna.

"Clark, she'd love a burger," smiled Martha.

"Okay, we'll check it out. I'll get the keys to the truck and then we'll go to Burger Palace," Clark said then headed into the house.

Martha strolled up to Zatanna and gave her an understanding smile.

"So, do you have something to tell me?" Martha asked Zatanna.

"Well, Clark and I are in a relationship," grinned Zatanna.

Martha hugged her then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"This is good," she said. "He needs this. Clark likes to be stoic and think he can be alone, but he's so much better off when someone is in his life, especially someone who understands him and loves him. And I think that can be you, Zatanna."

Tears started to form in Zatanna's eyes. She hugged Martha then stepped back.

"Thank you, Martha," she said.

"No, thank you, darling," Martha said.

Clark came out of the house and walked over to them. Zatanna dried her eyes. He noticed this but said nothing.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"I'm ready," she said.

JLJLJL

The boom tube opened in the dark alleyway of Gotham City. Glorious Godfrey walked out of the boom tube wearing what looked like normal human clothes. He was dressed in a beige summer suit with a blue dress shirt. Walking out of the dark alleyway and into the sunlight, he raised his hand and hailed a taxi. A yellow taxi pulled up and he got into it.

"Where can I take you, Mack?" the driver asked.

"The Iceberg Lounge," he told him.

"Fancy, huh?" the driver snorted then pulled away and started off towards the lounge.

Godfrey sat in the back of the taxi and contemplated his mission. He was to prepare the way for the coming of Darkseid. With the Kryptonian no longer considered a hero of this planet, Darkseid saw earth as vulnerable. Godfrey was to speak to Mannheim and start the preparations for Darkseid's coming.

JLJLJL

Clark took a bite of his double bacon cheeseburger, as Zatanna bit into her barbecue cheeseburger. She moaned her appreciation, which brought a smile to Clark's face.

"This is a good burger," she said with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah," he said and continued to smile at her.

She out down her burger and glared at him then asked: "What are you smiling at?"

"You," he answered. "You make me smile."

Zatanna felt her heart melt. She was about to respond when her smartphone rang. Taking it out of her pocket, she saw that it was from Dinah. She answered it.

"Yes, Dinah," she said.

"You're in Smallville with Clark Kent? Tell me that Barry was lying," Dinah said.

"No, he wasn't lying," said Zatanna.

"Okay, we need to talk," said Dinah.

Zatanna looked at Clark who appeared amused. Of course, he could hear their conversation perfectly. Zatanna shook her head.

"So, are you friends, or are you friends with benefits, or maybe you're...," Dinah spoke.

"Dinah," Zatanna interrupted her. "I'd stop there for two reasons. One, you might embarrass yourself and two, my boyfriend has super hearing and can hear our conversation perfectly, especially since he is sitting across from me."

"Boyfriend... Clark is your boyfriend," Dinah said in a state of shock. "We really need to have a girl's night out soon."

"I'll call you when I'm in Gotham. Bye," Zatanna said then hung up.

"You just told Dinah that I'm your boyfriend," Clark said.

"I know," she smiled.

"You know what that means – everyone will know by the end of the day," he chuckled.

"Is that a problem, Mr. Kent?" she asked.

"No. No problem," he said. "As a matter of fact I'm glad you did it. Of course, we have lots to talk about."

"Like what?" she asked.

"You can't stay on the farm forever, Zee. You have a life in Gotham City, touring with your magic act, and other things," he pointed out.

"What about you?" she asked. "Are you ready to leave the farm yet, Clark?"

"I'm not sure," he answered.

"I think you should visit me in Gotham City. Stay a few days, a week, and see if you're ready to leave the farm," she offered.

Clark thought about. He knew he couldn't hide away forever, and he was fairly sure that he wasn't ready to go back to Metropolis. Maybe spending some time with Zatanna in Gotham City would be good for him. Anyway, it was Bruce's city, so he'd expect him not to interfere in his mission.

"I need to talk to my mother, make sure she can handle the farm once I hire people to replace me," he said.

"So, you'd come to Gotham to stay with me for a week or two?" Zatanna asked.

Clark smiled then said: "Now, it's a week or two."

"At least," she said.

"Yeah, I'd like to stay with you on my visit to Gotham City," Clark told her.

Zatanna found herself smiling uncontrollably. Clark reached across the table and took her right hand in his.

"You wouldn't me as a roommate for a period of time?" he asked.

"I'd love it," she answered.

"Okay, I'll talk ma tonight," he said.

JLJLJL

Ben Hubbard had left for his place and Zatanna went up to her room early leaving Clark and Martha alone in the kitchen. She made them a pot of mint tea, poured them each a cup, and sat down. Clark added some honey to his tea then offered the honey to his mother. Martha put honey in her tea.

"So, you and Zatanna are seeing each other," she started.

"Yes," he said softly. "As a matter of fact that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Zatanna is going to have to go home soon and I thought I might visit her in Gotham City."

"Oh, Clark, that sounds like a great idea. You can't stay on the farm forever," Martha said.

"I know, ma, but I want to make sure that I hire a few good men to take care of the place," he said.

"Well, I was anticipating you leaving soon, even for a short period of time, so I talked to Ben. He's willing to help me run this farm along with his own, including hiring some men. He thought he could put his best man in charge of our farm because he trusts him. I trust Ben, Clark. What do you think?" she asked him.

"Ma, if you trust Ben then I think it is great that he helps you," answered Clark.

"Good."

"You like Ben a lot, don't you?" Clark asked.

"He a good companion, Clark. His wife died five years ago and his son lives in Central City and he has a daughter who lives in Metropolis. He sees them once a year," she said. "Ben's lonely and I am too, Clark. We are good for each other."

Clark stood up, walked over to his mother, then bent down and kissed his mother's forehead. He sat back down.

"I want you happy, ma. If Ben makes you happy then I think it's great," said Clark.

"And I want you happy, Clark, and I know that Zatanna makes you happy," she smiled. "So, when is she leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow," he answered.

"And when are you going to Gotham City to visit her?" asked Martha.

"I thought it would take two weeks to get everything straightened out here then I go visits her for a couple of weeks," he said.

"Or more," Martha smiled.

"Or more," smiled Clark.

"Good," said Martha.


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce was exhausted. His team had several clashes with Abbott's cabal and so far they fought to a standstill. It was frustrating. Of course, it didn't help that his team didn't fight as a team but as individuals. Nightwing's team had done better than his causing Intergang to lose several shipments of guns and drugs, as well as put away several of Mannheim's more important soldiers. Dick even got a picture of someone who seemed to being helping Intergang. It was a large, muscular blonde hair man. He ran facial recognition on the man and so far came up with nothing. Although, he didn't want to do it he knew needed to talk to the Justice League. Someone on the Justice League might recognize the man.

"You need sleep," purred Selina.

Bruce turned in his chair and stared at her. She was dressed in jeans, a tee shirt, and knee black boots. He was still in his Batman gear, except his had his cowl down.

"I'll get some soon," he replied.

"Alfred told me you were working yourself too hard. You need to start trusting your teammates to do some of this work, Bruce," she said.

"We don't work as a team. The reason we have had such a hard time against Abbott and his cabal is that we act as individuals and not a team," he told her.

"So, teach us to be a team," she smiled. "I'll follow your orders."

"Will you?" he asked.

"More than you realize," she smiled then walked up to him and sat down in his lap. "I'll follow you anywhere, Bruce."

"Selina, we don't have time for this," he growled.

"For what? Sex?" she purred. "I was hoping for something more from you."

"More? What more?" he asked.

"Love, maybe," she said.

"We have a mission," he stated.

"There is always going to be a mission with you. I know that. But what I am offering is moments, moments of passion, enjoyment, maybe even love. These moments might make your damn mission make even more sense," she told him then she kissed him.

Bruce didn't want to respond to her kiss but he did. Whatever pent up passion and frustration came out in his kiss. He started to devour her mouth. After a few minutes, they came up for air.

"Moments, Bruce. That's only I'm asking for," she said.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" he asked her.

"For now that's all I want," she answered.

They started to kiss again.

JLJLJL

Mister Miracle sat in the Watchtower cafeteria with his mask off sipping a cup of coffee while waiting for his wife Big Barda. Once upon a time he was nothing more than a diplomatic device, the son of Highfather on New Genesis, he was given to Darkseid to raise, while Darkseid gave his son Orion to the Highfather to raise. It was supposed to keep the peace between New Genesis and Apokolips. Instead of being treated like a son he was raised in one of Granny Goodness terror orphanages. Scott Free, as he was named, never broke under the many tortures and humiliations of Granny Goodness. Instead he learned how to escape from whatever situation he was placed in, until he one day escaped Apokolips itself with Big Barda.

He now made earth his home and joined the Justice League along with Barda as a part time member. If Darkseid attacked earth he wanted to defend the planet. Anytime he could cause Darkseid trouble, he would.

"Hey, Scott," the Flash called to him then sat down across from his.

"Barry," Scott greeted him.

"I'm doing a favor for Batman, do you mind looking at a picture to see if you recognize the man?" he asked.

"I don't know many people on earth, Barry," said Scott.

"I know, I know, but Batman thinks this guy may not be from earth," said Barry. He took out a Pad and showed him a picture of Glorious Godfrey.

Scott blanched. One of Darkseid's henchman was on earth. This could mean nothing but trouble. Before he conquered a planet, he sent his minions to learn about it, weaken it, and then he conquered it.

"I know him," he said then he looked into Barry's eyes. "I need to talk to Batman now."

"Okay, this doesn't sound good. Let's head own to earth and head over to Bruce's mansion. He should be there," said Barry.

"I'll get dressed into civilian clothes," said Scott.

JLJLJL

Today, Zatanna expected Clark to come for an extended visit. She couldn't believe how excited she was at the prospect of having Clark all to herself for several weeks, if not more. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a Sex Pistols tee shirt, her heart skipped a beat when she heard the buzzer go off. She headed to the intercom and pressed it.

"Yes," she said.

"Miss Zatanna, a Bruce Wayne is hear to see you," said the concierge.

Bruce. Her stomach knotted. Of all the days for a visit today he was the last on the list of wanted visitors.

"Send him up," she sighed.

Zatanna lived in a luxury apartment building in Gotham Heights, which was far from Gotham Village, a neighborhood that was in the midst of being gentrified. There was a knock on her door. She opened it to see Bruce standing there in a expensive three piece suit looking like the multi-billionaire he was. He stepped inside of her apartment. She closed the door.

"Where have you been these past weeks? I needed you," he demanded.

"First of all, Bruce, you are not in charge of me. Second, I don't have to tell you where I've been," she said.

"I can easily find out," he said as a threat.

"Bruce, you can't even follow me with GPS because I put a hex on any GPS device you plant on me," she smiled.

"Zatanna, there is trouble in the city," he said.

"And Batman will take care of it," she replied.

He looked around her place. It was extra neat, neater than she kept it. He then appraised her. She looked flushed and happy.

"You are seeing someone new," he stated.

"I don't want you in my personal life," she stated.

"It's not Constantine, is it?" he asked.

"No, Bruce, I am not seeing that loathsome creature again," she shuddered.

"Then it's someone new," he said more to himself than to her.

"Bruce, if you really, really need me in an emergency, call me. But until then please leave me alone," said Zatanna.

Bruce looked at her then he sighed.

"Okay. But we are going to talk about whoever your new beau is," said Bruce.

"Oh, I look forward to that," said Zatanna sarcastically.

Bruce headed to the door then he turned and looked at Zatanna before leaving.

"Zee, please don't fall for another fool. I hope whoever it is, he's a good man and not a bad boy," said Bruce.

"Okay, Bruce," she smiled.

He left. Zatanna exhaled deeply then walked over to her wine rack and pulled a Cabernet Sauvignon. Taking it into her kitchen, she used a cork screw to open and then poured herself a generous glass. She took a sip then another until her stomach had calm again.

The buzzer sounded once again and once again her stomach knotted. Zatanna rushed to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Yes," she said.

"I have a Clark Kent here for you, Miss Zatanna," said the concierge.

"Please, let him up," she said.

With that she placed her wine down on a coffee table then she looked around the room.

"Swodniw nekrad," she intoned and all her glass windows tinted black blocking out the sun. "Nus der."

A small red sun appeared above her. There was a knock on the door and Zatanna opened. Clark was standing there in chinos, a blue oxford shirt, and a loose fitting black blazer, as well as his old glasses. A big smile cracked her face. Clark was carrying a duffle bag and a garment bag. He stepped into the apartment and placed them down.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Oh, hell," she said then jumped into his arms and put her legs around his waist.

Immediately, they kissed. For several minutes, or a short eternity, they kissed. Finally, Zatanna pulled her head back to speak.

"Su wollof, Nus," she intoned then said to Clark: "Bedroom now."

"You don't want to catch up and talk," he smirked.

"Clark, bedroom now," she demanded then captured his mouth again.

On instincts he headed off in the direction he thought the bedroom might be.

JLJLJL

Scott Free stood in the Batcave looking about with a smile on his face. He now understood why Batman had all the best toys. Bruce, Barry, Dick, and Jason Blood joined him in the Batcave.

"Tell them, Scott," said Barry.

"The unidentified man in the photo is Glorious Godfrey. He is a member of Darkseid's Elite along with his sister Amazing Grace, Desaad, Kanto, Kalbak, Steppenwolf, Mantis, and Titan," he told them.

"Oh, great, Darkseid. Just what we needed," exclaimed Dick.

"This is all part of Darkseid's usually pattern – study a planet, weaken the planet, and then conquer the planet. I'd say Intergang is being used to weaken earth," said Scott.

"So, we have to prepare for an invasion by Darkseid sometime in the future," said Barry.

"Maybe, instead of fighting Abbott we should tell him about Darkseid," offered Dick.

Bruce sighed then spoke up: "Barry, warn the league about Darkseid. They need to start preparing, including discussing with world leaders possible planetary defenses."

"I tell Diana and Dinah," said Barry.

"Whatever they need to know about Darkseid, I'll tell them," said Scott.

"Eventually, we are going to need Clark," said Bruce. "The last time Darkseid tried to invade earth, Clark took in Darkseid one on one and was able to hurt him."

"I know. Superman is one of the reasons I chose earth as a new home," said Scott.

"How long do you think we have before Darkseid invades?" asked Bruce.

"Months, six or more. Godfrey is here probably to get Intergang to start causing move chaos and havoc. If I'm not mistaken Intergang is in several countries and most of the major cities." said Scott.

"They have an extensive network," said Bruce.

"Well, I'd hitting Intergang before it hits," said Scott.

"Dick, can you talk to Titans? Maybe they can join this fight," said Bruce.

"I'll have Tim do it. He is their leader now not me," said Dick.

"Maybe we should let Abbott attack Intergang," proposed Jason Blood.

"Maybe I'll talk to Abbott," said Bruce.

"What about Justice League?" asked Barry.

"You talk to them and they'll do what they think is best," said Bruce. "If I know the league they want to take the lead and I will not follow their lead."

"Oh," said Barry. "Okay, I'll talk to Diana and Dinah and make the planetary defense suggestion."

"Batman," Scott said to Bruce, "Tell me what your plans are. Barda and I would rather fight with you and your team than the league. Every since Superman left, the league hasn't been the same."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Bruce.

"Good," said Scott.

"I guess I'm off for now," said Barry, who disappeared in a blur of speed.

"I need to call Barda and apologize for taking off without her and then tell her about Godfrey. She'll want to seek him out and bury him," said Scott.

"Why?" asked Dick.

"He abused her when she was one of Darkseid's Furies," answered Scott.

"Don't you want to hurt him for that?" asked Dick.

"I'd never deprive Barda that pleasure," grinned Scott.

JLJLJL

In her bedroom with the darkened windows and red sun, Zatanna was astride Clark riding him. He held gently onto her hips and assisted her as she rigorously rode him. With a sliver of Kryptonite, he was weakened and the longer the intimacy continued, he started to become nauseous with waves of pain. He never told Lois about this because he knew it would worry her. There was the possibility of using blue Kryptonite, which took away his powers but it also dulled his emotions.

Zatanna began to quicken her pace as she drew closer and closer to climax. Clark assisted her with his strength helping her to ride him until finally she moaned his name and a muffled scream left her mouth. She collapsed on top of him, but he was done yet. Gently he rolled on top of Zatanna and starting slowly then quicken his stroke pushed her to another orgasm. This time she screamed his name, which excited him more than he thought it could and led to his own release.

Clark fell onto the bed beside Zatanna, who was riding out waves of pleasure from the aftermath of their making love. He took her into his arms and held her as her body intermittently shuddered.

"Clark, I think I'm falling in love with you," Zatanna groaned into his ear.

Clark smiled then kissed her forehead and said: "I'm falling in love with you, too."

This made Zatanna moan then she captured his mouth. After they kissed for a time, she cuddled into his arms.

"Clark, I really don't want this to end," she sighed.

"Zee, I never thought I'd say this, but I love magic," he told her.

"I was thinking of keeping the red sun going even when we weren't making love to give your senses a rest. What do you think?" she asked him.

"I'd love that. On my way here, several times I almost too to the skies to help people. I don't think Bruce would like me to make my comeback in Gotham City," he chuckled.

"No, no, I don't think he would," she agreed.

He hard her stomach growl and smiled.

"Do you want me to make you something special to eat?" he asked her.

"I was going to order takeout, but you cooking doesn't sound bad," she smiled.

"What do you have in the refrigerator?" he asked.

"Eggs, ham. Yogurt, takeout Chinese, milk, beer, bread..."

"You keep your bread in the refrigerator?" Clark asked.

"It stops it from going bad quickly," she shrugged.

"Okay, do you have potatoes?" he asked.

"Yes. Small red ones."

"Cheese?"

"Of course, I have cheese. I have smoke Gouda, Gruyere, brie, cheddar, and even American," she smiled.

"How about spinach?" he asked.

"Will kale do?" she replied.

"Believe it or not I prefer spinach, but kale will do," Clark said. "I'm going to make us a frittata."

"Hmm, sounds delicious," Zatanna said then kissed Clark's chest.

She watched as he got out of bed, found his boxers, and put them on. He then headed to the kitchen.

"Mih wollof," she ordered the small red sun. It followed him. Zatanna got out of bed, stretched her muscles then went to her closet and got out a short, black silk robe and headed into the living room. She smiled as she passed the kitchen and saw Clark at work, including making coffee. Walking over to her i-Phone, which was in a cradle with speakers, she decided to play music for them. Since she knew Clark and her had radically differences in musical tastes, she decided on Yo-Yo Ma playing Bach.

The music started and Zatanna sat down on her sofa. She knew she was smiling but she couldn't help herself. Clark made her feel things that no one else made her feel. Plus, she could finally tell Constantine, he wasn't the best she'd ever have.

There was a surprise knock on her front door. Zatanna got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there in jeans, a red silk shirt, and black leather biker jacket was Dinah Lance.

"I convinced your concierge to let me up without buzzing. I wanted to surprise you," smiled Dinah.

Dinah looked at Zatanna in her short black silk robe, with bed hair, and a goofy smile on her face and suddenly knew that she was interrupting something. Before Zatanna could say a word, Clark came out of the kitchen with the red run above his head carrying two mugs of coffee. He noticed Dinah and smiled. Dinah noticed him standing there in nothing but boxers and she now understood Zatanna's goofy smile.

"Hi, Clark," Dinah said.

"Dinah," he said.

Zatanna blushed, as Dinah walked passed her into the apartment. She closed the door and followed her.

"Good to see you, Clark," smirked Dinah, whose eyes traveled down to his boxers again.

Clark blushed handed Dinah both mugs of coffee.

"I'm going to put pants and a shirt on. Enjoy the coffee. The one in your right hand is for Zatanna," he stated then headed back to the bedroom.

Dinah turned, handed Zatanna her mug of coffee, and then sat down on the sofa. She tried the coffee and enjoyed the hint of cinnamon.

"He added cinnamon," Dinah said.

"Go away, Dinah," Zatanna said.

"Oh, not yet. I came to visit because I heard rumors, but I see the rumors are true," said Dinah. "You are dating Superman."

"I'm going to shrink Barry's penis for this," Zatanna growled.

"Oh, be nice to him. I think he said it to get under Diana's skin," smiled Dinah.

Zatanna smiled at this then said: "Okay, I'll let him be for now."

"So, Man of Steel, huh?" Dinah wiggled her eyebrows.

"Dinah, do I ask you about Ollie?" Zatanna asked.

"You used to," smirked Dinah. "So, I've seen him at half mast. It must really be impressive when fully erect."

Zatanna blushed then covered her hands with her face. Dinah started laughing just as Clark returned wearing jeans and a tee shirt. He looked at Zatanna and smiled.

"Dinah, I'm making frittata. Will you stay and have lunch with us?" asked Clark.

"I'd love to, Clark," she replied.

"I better go cook," he said then returned to the kitchen leaving Dinah with Zatanna.

"So, is this serious?" Dinah asked.

"Yes, Dinah, it's serious," answered Zatanna.

"How serious?" she asked.

"I... I think I love him," she smiled.

"Wow," Dinah responded. "Who knows?"

"You know. Barry knows. I guess Diana thinks I'm playing with Clark. That's all," Zatanna told her.

"Bruce?"

"Not a clue. But I don't think Ill be able to keep this secret for long," she said.

"Do you know if he's going to start being Superman again?" Dinah asked.

Zatanna glowered at her then said: "Ask Clark, if you want to know that. I don't belong to the league any longer. Oh, neither does he."

"Don't remind me," sighed Dinah. "I never realized how important Clark was to the league. It's just not his powers, but he kept us on the right track, kept us from stepping over boundaries we shouldn't step over. Without Clark, we have Diana and Arthur talking to the UN about treating the Justice League like a sovereign entity. I don't like it, but they say it helps us with our work."

"Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely," Clark said from the hallway. "John Emrich Edward Dalberg Acton. The league should only serve people. It should protect and serve, not become a player in world politics. That's the way of the Justice Lords."

Dinah sighed then said: "I agree. Clark, we need you."

"No, Dinah, you have J'onn and others who understand this. What you need to do is stand up to Diana when she's playing the princess and Arthur when he is thinking himself he king."

"Me?" asked Dinah.

"You can handle it. Just have J'onn at your back. Don't tell Diana, but he's the second most powerful league member," said Clark.

"Who is number one?" asked Dinah.

"I was," he smiled.

"That's my man," said Zatanna without thinking then she blushed causing Dinah and Clark to laugh.

"I've got the frittata in the oven. It made up of ham, kale, potatoes, and smoked Gouda. We should be eating in half an hour," he said then walked over and gave Zatanna a long passionate kiss on the mouth. Dinah felt like blushed. Clark then sat down in an arm chair facing the sofa.

"I really want to be there when Bruce finds out about you two," grinned Dinah.

"No, red sun when that happens," he told Zatanna.

"I agree. No red sun when that happens," she agreed.

"No more shop talk. Let's act like normal people. This red sun cancels out my super senses, so I want to take advantage of it and act like a normal person," he stated.

"Does that mean we can have wine with lunch?" asked Dinah.

"I have a nice Pinot Grigio for us," said Zatanna.

"We are having wine with lunch then," smiled Clark.

JLJLJL

Dinah was long gone. Clark and Zatanna spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, where Zatanna joked that she loved the fact that Kryptonian males had super stamina even under a red sun. For dinner they ordered a couple of pizzas. Once they'd eaten the pizzas with red wine, they returned to bed. By one in the morning an exhausted Zatanna laid in Clark's arms. Once again she found herself smiling just to smile.

"Now that Dinah knows about us, everyone will know," she told Clark.

"That's okay with me. Do you have a problem?" asked Clark.

"No. But I do want you to meet Madame Xanadu before she finds out from a third party. She was like a surrogate mother to me after my mother died," said Zatanna.

"When did your mother pass on?" asked Clark.

"I was a baby," she sighed.

Clark kissed her forehead.

"Where is Madame Xanadu?" asked Clark.

"Well, she has a shop that specialized in all things supernatural and magical in Gotham Village. How about I call her in the morning and we visit her?" said Zatanna.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

"I think Nimue will like you," Zatanna yawned.

"Madame Xanadu is Nimue?" asked Clark.

"Yup. She's been around since Merlin, though she is half Homo Magi and half demon like Merlin," she told him.

"I'm going to have get used to magical people, aren't I?" he remarked.

"Oh, yeah, you most definitely are going to have to get used to magical people," Zatanna said as she cuddled up closer to him. "Clark, I'm tired."

"Go to sleep, Zee. I'll be right here in the morning," he said.

"I know," she mumbled yet he could feel her squeezing him tightly.

"Goodnight," he kissed her head.

"Love you," she barely mumbled then fell off to sleep leaving Clark with a smile on his face.

JLJLJL

Abbott was walking down the darkened street. Again, his animal instincts knew he was being stalked. He stopped and looked up to the rooftops. Batman was standing on a roof across the street from him. Abbott shook his head, as Batman shot his grappling gun and swung down to street level.

"We need to talk," Batman told him.

"What would we have to discuss?" asked Abbott.

"Darkseid," growled Batman.

"Okay, talk," said Abbott.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinah sat in the Watchtower's cafeteria along with Shayera, Mera, Emily Sung, and Mari. It had been uneventful shift on the Watchtower. They drank coffee, except Mari who had a cup of Jasmine tea. Dinah was telling them about Clark and Zatanna.

"She uses a red sun so they can have sex without worrying about his powers," Shayera said with surprise. "I'm impressed. Zatanna is nothing if not clever."

"Considering his Superman costume, I often wondered if his bulge was an optical illusion or if he was hung like a horse," mused Emily. "get a look?"

Mera shook her head then pushed some of her red hair out of her face. She was curious about Superman but not that curious.

"I saw him in his boxer's and believe me he's hung like horse," smirked Dinah.

"Lucky Zatanna," laughed Mari.

"I wonder if I should tease Katar using Kal-El. He's always been jealous of the reputation of Kryptonians," said Shayera.

"What's their reputation?" asked Dinah.

"Besides being an ancient advanced race, that the reason they chose logic and controlling their emotions was because they were so passionate and fierce early in their development that they feared becoming a race of conquerors and pillagers. They become isolated xenophobes instead who thought themselves superior to most races," explained Shayera.

"But weren't they superior and move advanced than most races?" asked Mari.

Shayera glared at her.

"I can't see Superman as passionate and fierce, although I'd like to," remarked Emily.

"I guess you haven't seen the tape of him killing Grundy," Mari stated then realized it was a subject the Justice League was trying to forget. "Sorry."

"He was full of passion and fierce when he saw Lois dead," Shayera noted. "I admit it did send a shiver down my spine."

"He scared the crap out of me, yet, I also cried," added Mari.

"Can we drop this subject. The public is still scared of Superman because of that. I'd love to have Clark back with the League, but we can't because of that damned incident," Dinah said.

"Get over it," Shayera growled. "We should stop apologizing for what he did and point out that Grundy had killed and was going to kill more people unless he was stopped. Superman stopped him. Okay, he did it in a style that drop my jaw, but he stopped him."

"I agree that Grundy deserved to die," added Mera.

"Diana is a hypocrite when it comes Grundy. As an Amazon she has no trouble killing her enemy, but Superman isn't allowed to do it," said Shayera. "I think what bothered her the most of about the Grundy incident is that Superman showed just how strong he is with that single punch."

"Okay, enough," demanded Dinah. "We went from gossip to this. Let's not get serious, okay? Keep it light."

"Sorry," said Shayera. "I know you feel pressure as one of our fearless leaders."

"Remind me to give you all the shit jobs next week," said Dinah.

Shayera shrugged.

"So, by hung like a horse, how big are we talking?" asked Emily.

DCEU

Dressed casually in jeans Clark and Zatanna walking in Grant Park on the South side of Gotham City. Even though they walked hand and hand, Zatanna felt Clark's tenseness. His senses were working in full and his hearing was picking up the chaos, which was part of Gotham City. As they walked along she could feel him become more and more introverted.

"Clark, do you miss being Superman?" she asked him.

"Miss being Superman? No. Miss helping people? Yes. My father and mother taught me that I had to use my powers to help people, never to subjugate, but to help. I understand that right now people fear Superman, but I still think there is a way for me help," he said.

"You're a good man, Clark," smiled Zatanna.

"Hey, Clark," came the call from an all too familiar voice.

Zatanna had captured his full attention for a moment, so Clark didn't pay attention to the familiar heartbeats behind them. He turned to look at Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon. They were taking a walk in the park.

"Dick," he smiled.

"Clark," grinned Dick then he looked at Zatanna. "Zatanna."

"Are you two dating?" asked Barbara trying to hide her shock.

"Actually, Clark is staying with me at the moment," grinned Zatanna.

"Does Bruce know?" asked both Dick and Barbara simultaneously.

Clark and Zatanna both laughed.

"No," came the answer from Zatanna.

"Ohh, can I tell him?" grinned Dick.

"Dick, please don't tease Bruce," said Clark then he sighed. "I should talk to Bruce."

"Yeah, you should," said Dick. "I know he worries about you and wants you back in the saddle."

"I want him back in the saddle, too," smirked Zatanna.

Barbara laughed, while Clark blushed and smiled and shook his head.

"Okay, well, talk to Bruce. Things are happening in Gotham that may need your help, Clark. Important things," said Dick.

"I'll give him a call. Maybe we can have lunch or dinner just the two of us," said Bruce.

"Do it soon? If nothing else he might need a friend's advice," said Dick.

"I'll call," nodded Clark.

"Well, Barbara and I have a lunch date," grinned Dick. "Talk to you later, Clark."

Barbara and Dick walked away. Zatanna got on her tippy toes and kissed Clark's cheek then she whispered in his ear: "I can't wait to get you home and bring out the red sun."

Clark blushed again then cleared his throat.

"I think we should have lunch then go home. I'll call Bruce this evening," smiled Clark.

"I like the way you think, Kent," smiled Zatanna, "But we are going to the Village and you are meeting Nimue."

"Okay," sighed Clark.

DCEU

From tarot cards to tarot readings and all things supernatural and magical, Madame Xanadu's shop was part kitsch and part the real thing. Zatanna and Bruce entered and the attractive woman, Clark couldn't tell if her age was forty or sixty, smiled when she saw Zatanna. She came right over and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you in too long, Zee," she said.

"Been busy," said Zatanna.

"I know," Nimue smiled then she looked over at Clark. "With him."

"Have you been reading my present or future?" she asked.

"You and I are close so I have flashes about you," said Nimue then she looked over at Clark. "And some of them have involved you. Do you know how to keep your pants on?"

"Um...well, sorry," blushed Clark.

Zatanna laughed then she looked at Nimue as if to say stop teasing my man.

"Well, I never really wanted to know what was under Superman's Pj's," stated Nimue. "Young man, put the closed sign on the door and I'll make tea and we can talk and get to know each other since you are going to be in Zatanna's life from here on."

"Did you see that?" asked Zatanna.

"Do you really want me to answer that question, Zee?" asked Nimue.

"I'll take a cup of tea," said Zatanna.

Clark did as he was told.

DCEU

Zatanna had fallen asleep, even though it wasn't even five in the evening. They got back from Madame Xanadu's at three and immediately went to the bedroom. Clark slipped out of bed, put on his jeans, and went into the living room to get his smartphone. Once he found it, he called Bruce on his private line.

"Clark, good to hear from you," Bruce answered.

"Bruce, I ran into Dick and Barbara today and Dick told me I should call you," said Clark.

"We do need to talk," stated Bruce seriously. "Why are you in Gotham City?"

"I staying with a friend, a close friend," said Clark.

"Who?" asked Bruce almost slipping into his Batman voice.

"How about we have dinner, Bruce? Better we talk in person than over the phone," said Clark.

"Steak sound good?" asked Bruce.

"I'm just a country boy, Bruce. Steak is always good," replied Clark.

"Meet me at the Gotham Steakhouse in an hour. You need to wear a jacket and tie," said Bruce.

"Oh, and I wanted to wear a flannel shirt and jeans," smiled Clark.

"See you there, Clark," said Bruce then he hung up.

Clark heard a throat being cleared. He turned around to see Zatanna dressed in his shirt and nothing else. Suddenly, he wanted to call Bruce back and tell him that he couldn't make it, but he knew that he had to talk to his friend.

"I'm having dinner with Bruce," he told her.

"Oh, that sound like fun. Be prepared for a lecture and his Batman glare," she smiled.

"I think I can handle them both," grinned Clark, "especially if the red run stays at home."

He said this and pointed at the red sun above his head. The sun followed him around the house like a pet.

"You want to come?" he asked.

She blushed at this questions, which made Clark blush.

"I mean would you like to come to dinner with Bruce and me?" he asked.

"No. I'd rather eat some leftovers of your cooking and wait for you to come home," she said.

Come home. Clark heard the words and realized he did feel at home with Zatanna. It was so strange but he was completely at ease and comfortable with her. He walked over to her, took her into his arms, and kissed her passionately. Once the kiss stopped he looked into her eyes and asked: "I feel at home with you."

Clark saw her eyes begin to fill with tears. She kissed him hard and long then stepped back and wiped away a tear.

"Okay, you have to go. Bruce will hunt you down otherwise," she said.

He kissed her forehead then sighed.

"You don't have to say anything in return, but, Zee, I...I love you," Clark said softly. "I can't explain it but I've fallen for you fast and hard. You saved me from removing myself from humanity. I thought about spending my time between the farm and my fortress and when I was needed as Superman, doing what I must then returning to the fortress. Clark Kent was going to disappear eventually. But you've kept me in this world."

The tears returned to Zatanna's eyes. She looked up at Clark and then said: "I love you, too."

Clark smiled.

DCEU

The Gotham Steakhouse was mahogany and brown leather, the type of steakhouse that had a cigar room in the back and allowed special customers to keep a humidor there. Clark arrived in a simple black suit with a shirt dress shirt and blue silk tie. He was stopped at the front and told them he was there to see Bruce Wayne. The manager walked Clark to a nice, private booth, where Bruce was waiting. Bruce wore an Armani black suit, a handmade blue dress shirt, and a red silk tie. Clark slipped into the booth.

"What may I start you with, Mr. Wayne?" asked the manager.

"We'll start with a bottle of Pinot Noir. Make it a good bottle," said Bruce.

"Excellent," said the manager then he left them alone with menus.

"Clark, good to see you," said Bruce.

"And you, Bruce," smiled Clark.

"Dick was right to tell you that I needed to talk to you," said Bruce, "but before we start on that subject I want to know who you are visiting in Gotham City."

"Um, well, I," started Clark then he paused. "I'm staying with Zatanna. We are seeing each other."

"Zatanna," growled Bruce. Bruce thought of her as a sister in some ways. He felt protective of her and wanted to keep her out of trouble. In some ways, Clark was trouble in Bruce's opinion.

"Yes, Zatanna. I'm staying with her," Clark stated.

"I don't like it," stated Bruce.

"That's okay, we are dating as a duo not a threesome," smiled Clark trying a joke. Bruce didn't even smile.

A waiter brought over the bottle of wine. He opened it and poured a sample for Bruce to taste. He tasted it then nodded for the waiter to pour them both glasses.

"Would you like to order now, sir?" asked the waiter.

"I'll order for us both. We'll have the prime rib with roasted potatoes and creamed spinach," ordered Bruce then he picked up the menus and handed them to the waiter. "For dessert, we'll have coffee and cognac along with cheesecake for me and German chocolate cake for my guest."

"Thank you, sir," said the waiter then he left.

Bruce glared at Clark, which amused him until he remembered that Bruce had a habit of carrying Kryptonite in a lead container. He quickly searched Bruce's body and noticed a small container he couldn't see through. The son of gun brought Kryptonite to their dinner. Clark chuckled to himself.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Bruce.

"You brought Kryptonite, Bruce. I don't believe it, but you brought Kryptonite," said Clark.

"I like to be prepared at all times," said Bruce.

"You thought I might attack you over cognac and coffee," smiled Clark.

"Stop changing the subject, Clark, I don't like you seeing Zatanna," said Bruce.

"Why?" asked Clark.

"You are needed as Superman in this world. Women are a distraction that you don't need. Plus, you invite danger into your life. Look what happened to Lois," Bruce said then immediately regretted. Lois courted her own danger he knew that. He didn't have to lay more guilt on Clark.

He noticed that Clark shoulder's slumped even more. His words wounded him.

"Sorry, Clark. I didn't mean that about Lois. We both know that she courted danger even without you. It was her nature," said Bruce.

"But you're not completely wrong. It is something I have to think about if I'm going to see Zatanna. Do I put her in danger?" said Clark as he started to really think about what Bruce said. "I've haven't thought much about such things, since I've haven't been acting as Superman."

Bruce could see Clark pulling back a little. He couldn't afford to let Clark pull back into himself again.

"Zatanna is powerful in her own right, Clark. She can handle herself well in dangerous situations and she is getting more powerful as gets older. Zee's also made powerful enemies, just like you and just like me. She deserves respect," Bruce stated.

"Are you going to argue booth sides, Bruce?" asked Clark.

"I have to be honest with you," sighed Bruce. "Zee is like family to me. She's important to me, very important to me. I've known her since she was a teen and with her father gone, I've always felt it was my duty to look out for her."

"You've always looked out for your own, Bruce," said Clark. "I wish I was as dutiful as you to those I love."

"Don't forget Jason, Clark. I didn't look out for him. Ras al Ghul had to bring him back to life in a Lazarus Pit after Joker beat him to death. I failed him," stated Bruce. "I make mistakes. We all do."

"Bruce, I... I love her," said Clark.

Bruce let out a long exhalation of air from his lungs. Maybe Clark loving Zatanna was something he could take advantage of in order to get him back in the game.

"If you do love her then you'd want to protect her, right?" asked Bruce.

"Of course," said Clark.

"I think Darkseid is planning an invasion of earth. He's taking advantage of your absence to start his interference in earth, to weaken us and prod us. Intergang is under his influence and Glorious Godfrey is here on earth," said Bruce.

"I take it you are keeping track of things with Intergang and Godfrey," said Clark.

"I have two teams dealing with this. One is led by me and one is led by me. We are not only keeping track but trying to counter things," said Bruce.

"And the League?" asked Clark.

"They know. I told them," said Bruce. "I don't know what they are going to do about it, but they know."

"And you want me involved in this, Bruce?" asked Clark.

"At least, I want you ready to fight if necessary, Clark. We'll need you if Darkseid send his troops," stated Bruce.

"If Darkseid attacks, I'll be there, Bruce. I'll be at your side," stated Clark.

Bruce smiled. It was a grim smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Zatanna, Selina, you and I should have dinner tomorrow night," said Bruce.

"Selina," smirked Clark. "Are you dating Selina, Bruce?"

"She's on my team, Clark. It's either I bring here or Jason Blood," smirked Bruce.

"Ertigan," shivered Clark. "I like Jason Blood but Ertigan gives me the creeps."

"I know," smiled Bruce. "So, are we on for dinner?"

"Yes, Bruce, we are on for dinner," answered Clark.

DCEU

Clark's mind was preoccupied with the thought that being with him might be dangerous for Zatanna. It had been placed in his mind and now he could stop pondering it. Yes, she was capable in defending herself. As a matter of fact she'd probably give him trouble with her powers and his vulnerability to magic. Maybe instead of fearing that he placed her in danger, he should trust that Zatanna could take care of herself. He should trust magic. Of course, being with her had made him less distrusting of magic. Maybe he should ask Zatanna to help him with overcoming his vulnerability to magic.

He stopped his walking and hailed a taxi. It was time to get back to Zatanna so they could talk. And they needed to talk.

DCEU

Zatanna waited for Clark to come home by listening to music and sipping good wine. A small red sun lit the living room. She sat on the sofa in Clark's dress shirt and nothing else. Her mind kept returning to thoughts of her and Clark. He made her happy in a way no one else ever had. When she heard Clark's key slipping into the lock and the door opening, her heard skipped. She put her glass of wine down on the coffee table.

Clark entered the apartment and smiled when he saw her. As he shut the door his super powers receded because of the red sun. Clark walked over to the sofa, leaned door, took her in his arms, and picked her up. He was sill a Kryptonian and stronger than a normal man. His mouth sough out hers and they kissed. When they stopped he said: "I missed you."

"Ditto," she smiled. "How did Bruce take the news about us?"

"Better than I thought. Tomorrow we are having dinner with him and Selina," he smiled.

"Oh, joy," she replied sarcastically.

Clark kissed her again.

"Are you just going to stand in the middle of the living room kissing me?" she asked.

He smiled and placed her down on her feet. Zatanna was disappointed. She liked being in his arms.

"I... I wanted to ask you something. It's going to sound strange, but I have a reason," he said.

"Okay," she replied hesitantly.

"I want you to train me how to fight against magic, even though I'm vulnerable against it. In other words I want you to show me not to fear magic," he said.

"Is this a Bruce thing?" she asked.

Clark laughed then he said: "Bruce did get me thinking about some things but he also told me how capable you are with your powers. That got me thinking that I can learn from you. Zee, I want to learn from you."

"Superman wants to learn from me," she beamed.

"Yes. He does because he loves you and trusts you," he said.

"Clark if you don't pick me up and take me into the bedroom I'm going to show you some magic," she threatened him.

Clark laughed again, then he picked her up in his arms and headed towards the bedroom. As he did this Zatanna pointed and the red sun and called it to follow them with her motion of her finger.

"Clark, I love you, too. And, yes, I'll show you how to deal with magic," she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Zatanna dressed in a sleek back dress that showed off her curves along with knee black Italian boots, while Clark wore his black suit with a dress shirt and tie. Bruce was picking them up in his limo along with Selina. She waited at the door, while Clark was on his smartphone talking to Martha Kent. Guilt at having not spoken to his mother led him to making a quick call to his mother before Bruce arrived.

"You and Ben are doing okay?" he asked his mother.

"Clark, we are doing fine. You don't have to worry about me," she answered.

"I could come by this weekend and do chores that are needed and whatever else you need," he offered his mother.

"Clark, enjoy yourself. Ben has hired some new men for me to work the farm and he is overseeing them. His son takes care of his farm. Anyway, Kara dropped by last weekend and did some heavy lifting for Ben and me. She sends her best and told me to tell you that she hates Metropolis," she told him and Clark laughed. "Clark, I want you to give your attention to Zatanna. I like her. Don't worry about me. So, what are your plans tonight?"

"Bruce is taking us out to dinner," he told her.

"Give Bruce my best and tell him to behave himself tonight," she said.

"I will, ma," smiled Clark then he hung up.

He looked at Zatanna who was patiently waiting at the door.

"My mother says I should give my full attention to you and she likes you," said Clark.

"Really?" she grinned.

"Yeah, really," he said.

"Come on, Bruce will be picking up us soon," she said.

They headed to the lobby. The Concierge greeted her and Clark and the doorman opened the door. Just as they exited the apartment building, a Mercedes-Benz limo pulled up with Alfred driving. Alfred opened the door to exit and come around and open the door for Clark and Zatanna but Clark stopped him.

"Alfred, I can open a door," smiled Clark.

"Thank you, Master Clark," Alfred said and got back into the limo.

Clark opened the door and Zatanna slipped into the roomy limo. There was seating facing the Bruce and Selina. Zatanna sat down and Clark got in and sat beside Zatanna.

"Batman and Superman in one limo, I feel overly protected tonight," smiled Selina. "Or maybe I feel overly watched. I'm not sure which it is."

"Don't worry, Selina, I won't be watching you," said Clark. "I'll be watching Zatanna."

Zatanna grabbed his right arm and slipped her arm around it then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bruce saw this and almost growled.

"Lucky girl," purred Selina. "You have a charmer there."

"I know," said Zatanna.

"Where are we going for dinner?" asked Clark.

"Tosca. It's an Italian restaurant with a high reputation. I've been meaning to eat there," stated Bruce, who then looked at Zatanna. "You could have told me that you were dating my best friend."

"Bruce, you're not my father or brother," Zatanna retorted.

"Zatanna, we've had this conversation before. You are part of my family, like it or not," stated Bruce.

"I think that is sweet. Don't you, Clark?" asked Selina.

"I agree," smiled Clark.

Zatanna glared at him then his kissed her forehead and the glare went away. Bruce noted this. She was acting differently with Clark. Could it be real love instead of the infatuation she had for Constantine and others?

"We have arrived," Alfred announced.

By the time they were seated at a nice table and the waiter offered a Sommelier to come by the table, but Bruce said no. Instead he ordered two bottles of Castello Vicchiomaggio FSM, Tuscany then Bruce ordered an appetizer, Delle Valli. Selina ordered Portobello in Cartoccio, while Zatanna ordered Cozze in Cappello. Finally, Clark ordered Calamari Fritte. The waiter happily went off.

"Two bottles of wine," purred Selina, "are you taking the night off, Bruce?"

"No," he answered.

"Too bad," sighed Selina then she looked at Zatanna. "What are your plans after dinner?"

"I intend to work some calories off," smiled Zatanna then she looked at Clark as if he was dessert. Clark blushed, which made Bruce sigh.

"I like you, Zatanna," said Selina.

The wine and appetizer came then dinner was ordered. Bruce and Clark had the filet mignon topped with demiglaze, champagne, and Gorgonzola sauce. Selina had shrimp in lemon sauce with angel hair pasta and salmon baked with finely cut roasted peppers and tomatoes along with polenta.

"Clark, when can you come by the mansion? I'd like show you a few things and get your feedback," Bruce said.

"No business during dinner," demanded Selina.

"I agree," added Zatanna.

Bruce sighed and went back to eating. As they ate Clark's ears picked up a message from Dick, who knew that Clark was at dinner with Bruce. He was on a rooftop across from the restaurant.

"Clark, tell Bruce that Godfrey is visiting Penguin. I believe he is giving him the opportunity to buy plasma rifles. We don't have plasma rifles on earth. It's a serious breach of intergalactic laws. Should we contact Green Lanterns? Thanks, Clark," Dick spoke out loud knowing Clark would hear it.

"Bruce, Dick just contacted me. Godfrey is introducing plasma rifles to earth. He is giving Penguin the chance to buy them. Dick, wants to know if he should let the Green Lanterns know since Darkseid is breaking intergalactic laws," Clark told him.

"I'll let him know," said Bruce then he took out his smartphone, put it into encryption mode, then texted Dick. When he was done, he put his smartphone away.

"Godfrey is trying to introduce chaos," stated Clark. "Soften up the planet then invade. Someone should contact Highfather. Orion would want to know about this."

"You're right," said Bruce. "I'll talk to Diana. She's close to Orion. Thanks, Clark."

"It's okay, Bruce. If Darkseid invades, I hope he isn't expecting me to sit things out," said Clark. "I don't care if people are still afraid of me."

Bruce smiled at this.

"My fear is that Darkseid tries either to kill or incapacitate you before the invasion," Bruce stated.

"Enough," Zatanna demanded. "I will protect Clark. Now let's enjoy dinner."

"I agree, sister," added Selina.

DCEU

After sending Barbara off to check on the rest of the team, Dick followed Godfrey. As the New God drove in a limo, Dick ran across rooftops and swung through the air staying close. Finally, the limo let Godfrey off at his hotel where his bodyguards waited for him. Dick made a mental note that he had four normal looking human bodyguards. Maybe meta or maybe not. If they made a move on Godfrey, they'd need someone capable of dealing with the New God, but the rest of his men they should be able to deal without too much trouble. Maybe Ertigan or Mister Miracle and Big Barda could handle Godfrey. He'd ask Bruce.

Dick noticed something flying high about the hotel penthouse. He touched his mask and put it in binocular mode and night vision. It was a parademon flying above the hotel. The damned thing must be there to give Godfrey a message. Since they were expendable they were used to menial tasks as well as being cannon fodder. Dick pressed the side of his mask and it returned to normal mode. That was just something else to tell Bruce about.

Maybe tonight he'd drop by the Batcave and talk to Bruce. He might be in a good mood after having dinner with Clark, though Zatanna dating Clark would make him less than happy. Definitely, he drop by the Batcave. It might be fun to prod Bruce tonight.

DCEU

Selina and Zatanna had Tiramisu for dessert, while Bruce and Clark had Annapolis. Along with the cannolis and Tiramisu they had coffee and brandy. As Selina told Zatanna a story about Bruce chasing her across rooftops, Clark looked over at Bruce and saw his discomfort. He decided to ease it a bit.

"When do you want me at the Batcave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, around three. I can make it a short day at Wayne Enterprises. We can go over a few things," said Bruce.

"I'll be there, Bruce," smiled Clark. "Just you and I or can I expect others?"

"Maybe Jason Blood," answered Bruce. "Or Scott Free."

"Okay," nodded Clark. "Should I take a Lyft to your mansion or fly?"

"No one can track you when you fly at top speed, Clark. Fly," smiled Bruce. "Save yourself the fare."

"Bruce, isn't it true that you like chasing me?" Selina teased him.

"Selina, you never tried that hard to get away from me," Bruce said in a dry tone.

Zatanna laughed, while Bruce chuckled.

"Someone doesn't want to have fun in the backseat on the way home," she purred.

Clark heard the 911 call. A major fire was happening in the East End, the home of Crime Alley and the Bowery. Two apartment buildings, side by side, were on fire and people were still in them Clark closed his eyes and sighed.

"East End is having a six alarm fix. Two apartment buildings are on fire. People are at risk," he said.

"My old neighborhood," Selina stated with concern in her voice. "I still know a lot of people there."

"Clark, you aren't thinking of doing something?" asked Bruce.

"I'm wearing my House of El pendant which holds my nanotech armor. I can't let people die if I can stop it, Bruce. My father would be ashamed of me if I let people burn in a fire when I could have helped," said Clark.

He stood up and said: "I'm going to the bathroom. If I'm not back in five minutes it means that it's worst than I thought."

He leaned down and kissed Zatanna gently on the lips then walked away.

DCEU

One apartment building was on the verge of collapse when got there because of the horrible condition it was already in. The fire just weakened an already weakened frame. Immediately, he cleared that building of inhabitants. Walking through flames wrapping people up in his cape, he flew them to safety. The people were afraid of him at first, but as he saved their lives, so they calmed down and cheered him on. The whole neighborhood started to cheer him on. The second building he put the fire out with his cold breath as he saved people along the way. Once he had both building vacated of all living tenets, he used his x-ray vision to check the buildings.

There were no dead in the collapsed building and none in the other. At least, he managed to save people. He also saw the point of origin was the same area in both fires: the basement by the boiler. A sniff of the air and he smelled lighter fluid and gasoline. Someone set the fires. It was arson.

"Mr. Superman, my home is gone," a little boy, who pulled on his cape, said to him.

He turned and picked the boy up in his arms. There were tears in his eyes. The landlord showed up. He could hear him yelling at the police about clearing people away. The man told the police the other building would have to come down, too. This was his way of getting rid of his cheap rent paying tenants, so he could replace them with better paying tenants now that the East End was becoming popular with the younger crowd. Clark wasn't going to let that happen. These people would have their homes back.

"I think I can help you, son," he placed him down. "Go to your parents.

The little boy ran off to join his parents then Clark at super speed started to clear away the collapsed build and began to rebuild it at the same time he did this. He knew Bruce would pay for the wood, nails, and other things he took from the Home Emporium Store that was five blocks away.

The landlord started to scream to have someone stop Superman, shooting him if they had to, because he didn't want the buildings rebuilt. He wanted them torn down now that the fire happened. Just then Bruce and his limo showed up. He, Selina and Zatanna got out of the limo. Bruce approached the landlord, just as Clark stopped and joined them.

"You can't be doing this," he warned Superman.

"I know a fire was set in the basement. The evidence is still in the second basement. Do you really want to stop me?" Clark said a clear soft tone that had iron in it.

Bruce smiled.

"Mr. Kern," Bruce said. "I'll buy both buildings from you at market price, no more. You walk away."

Kern looked at Superman with fear and said: "Done. I'll do the deal with you."

"You'll have a check in the morning at your office for both buildings. Again it will be market price – no more than that," said Bruce.

Kern walked away. Bruce viewed this as a great moment to rehab Superman's image with some people. It was the beginning of bringing Superman back. He might have to spend some money but it will be well worth it. If all went well Superman would be back in public in a few months. Bruce turned and faced the crowd.

"My name is Bruce Wayne. I now own these buildings. Superman is going to rebuild them as quickly as he can, like only he can. But he will need help and I'll pay for it. Are their any construction workers, plumbers, electricians, painters, roofers, and whatever else we need in this crowd?" Bruce called out.

Some men and women moved forward in the crowd coming towards Bruce. He held up his hands

"We start rebuilding now. Any permit fees or whatever else we need I'll pay for, including fines. I'll also pay you whatever your hourly wage is. We need materials. I will also pay for new furniture and such for the apartments. Just know that these buildings belong to you now. I may own them in name but they are yours," he told them. "Now let get to work. Superman, what do you need?"

"I need concrete, wood, piping, and everything else you can think of to build an apartment building and make it safe and secure. I'll salvage what I can," said Clark then he zipped off and started salvaging from both buildings.

"Anyone who can drive a truck I want to come with me," called out Bruce. "We are opening up the local Home Emporium even if I have to buy it."

The crowd cheered then Bruce walked over to Alfred, Selina, and Zatanna.

"I want you to organize things while I'm gone. Get food, drinks, and whatever the residents need," said Bruce then he looked at a happy Zatanna. "Your boyfriend owes me."

"Thank you, Bruce," she smiled.

"I'll give you my thanks later," purred Selina.

Bruce turned and walked back to the crowd.

DCEU

Zatanna did everything from magic tricks to entertain the children to serve food and drinks. All the time she watched a non-stop blur quickly build a frame then start building an apartment building then another. The workers moved in once it was safe to lay piping and wires under the supervision of Superman. Meanwhile Bruce and Selina helped people, including calling a doctor to the spot to give check ups and prescribe medicine. The news media was all over this, though they couldn't get too close because Commissioner Gordon ordered that his uniformed officers keep them at a respectful distance while Superman worked. He even showed up on the spot himself.

"Mr. Wayne," he said as he walked up to Bruce.

"Commissioner Gordon. It's always a pleasure to see you," he said.

"You are doing a great thing here, Bruce," said Gordon.

"I was inspired by Superman's actions," Bruce smiled.

Gordon looked at Superman working and shook his head.

"Does he get tired?" he asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," smiled Bruce.

"I didn't even know he was in town," said Gordon.

"I think he surprised us all," said Bruce.

Clark spoke to a few of the workers telling them what he wanted. Before he left them one of them stood up and offered him his hand to shake. Clark shook it and smiled.

"Thank you for helping us," he said to Clark.

"I have my flaws but when people needed help like you did I don't turn my back," he said then he zipped away.

Outside Bruce gathered up Selina and Zatanna. He had called in a few workers from Wayne Enterprises to take over for him, Selina, and Zatanna.

"I ordered a food truck to bring food and coffee to everyone here. We need to shower, change clothes, eat some breakfast, and get a few hours rest or we'll be useless," said Bruce.

"What about the super one over there?" asked Selina.

"The sun is up. He'll stand in the sun or fly up to get closer to it for ten minutes and be refreshed and powered up," Bruce grinned. "I always hated that about him."

"Okay, we'll go," said Zatanna. "But I'm coming back."

"You've left clothes at the mansion, so I'm having Alfred take us there. Is that okay?" he asked her.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Let me talk to the person I'm putting in charge to give her some guidelines. Her name is Sarah Vickers then we'll go," he said and walked off.

"I think we both have good men," stated Selina then she looked at Zatanna. "Yours is a bit of a show off."

"He's got a lot to show," smirked Zatanna.

"I really do like you," said Selina.

"I like you, too, Selina. I'm glad that Bruce has you in his life. Maybe you can make him human," smiled Zatanna.

Selina laughed.

DCEU

Bruce took Dick's report over breakfast then asked him to log all his information into the computer in the Batcave. He then ate the steak and eggs Alfred made him and drank down as much coffee as possible. While Selina and Zatanna got some sleep, he'd work in the Batcave.

"The media is fighting with its self over Superman. One moment they praise his actions and then some expert talks about how we should fear him and his hyper powers," Dick told Bruce.

"What about the people? What are the people saying?" asked Bruce. Bruce understood that the key to bringing Clark back into favor were the people not the media. Media could be manipulated but the people, though fickled at times, were stronger in their beliefs.

"The people are crowing about him," smiled Dick. "Kids are playing in the streets in the East End pretending to be Superman and men and women are in awe of his kindness, not his powers, but his kindness."

Bruce smiled then said: "Thank you, Dick."

"My pleasure, Bruce," replied Dick.

DCEU

When Selina, Zatanna, and Bruce returned in the afternoon, Zatanna was amused to see children sitting in Clark's lap, climbing on his back, and yapping away at him. He sat and smiled then answered their questions and explained things when he could. Bruce was thrilled with the image.

Clark gently and slowly stood up. One kid hung around his neck, which made him smile. A normal human would have been chocking but Clark could barely feel him. He reached behind himself and with two fingers brought the kid over his shoulder and into his arms. Clark laughed when he saw that the young boy was smiling.

"Can you take me for a ride?" he asked Clark.

"How about I take you to the roof and back," smiled Clark.

Clark floated off the ground then he continued to float to the roof and then he came down then placed the boy on his feet.

"That was great," the boy yelled.

"I have to get back to work. We want this apartments done by tomorrow, don't we?" he said.

"Yes, Mr. Superman," said the boy.

In a blur Clark disappeared. Bruce knew that Clark had incredible stamina but going no-stop for days, he was going to need rest and he needed him. He really did like Clark's input into things. Turning to Zatanna he said: "Tell your boyfriend he missed his meeting with me. Once he's done and rested tell him I still want to meet and talk."

"You better be nice to him, Bruce," warned Zatanna.

Bruce liked that she was protective of Clark. It showed another change in her that he approved of.

"I have no intentions of abusing him. He's my best friend and I need his help," said Bruce.

"Okay," smiled Zatanna.

Zatanna surveyed the food truck that was letting people eat for free, as well as all the other things Bruce was paying for.

"You did good here, Bruce," she said.

"I know. And it helped Clark with the people of Gotham City at least. He might be feared still in Metropolis, but the people love him here," said Bruce.

"This city already has a hero," said Zatanna then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Zatanna walked off to entertain some kids, as she did Selina slid up beside Bruce.

"Do I need to be jealous?" she asked.

"No. I really do think of her as a sister," said Bruce, "a sister that appears to be finally growing up."

"Bruce, I really need to get you alone sometime soon," purred Selina.

"I just might let that happen," he smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Clark finished building the apartment buildings in two days, but stayed on an extra day to help with plumbing and electricity. Good to his word, furniture was delivered bought and paid for by Bruce Wayne. From beds to sofas and dining room sets, refrigerators, stoves, and plasma TVs, each apartment was restocked with new things. Once he was done, Clark stood outside on the street and stared at what he had done. It felt good to help people again.

"Mr. Superman," the boy from the first night pulled at his cape again.

Clark reached behind him, picked him up, and put him on his shoulders.

"Yes," he smiled.

"I wanted to thank you," the boy said.

"No need to than me, buddy," said Clark. "I'm glad I could help you."

He threw his arms around Clark's neck and squeezed. Clark wished one of Zatanna's red suns was here, so he could feel it. The boy let go and Clark placed him down.

"My name is Raphael," he said. "If you ever need a food or a friend, please come to visit."

"You have a generous soul, Raphael," smiled Clark. "I'll be seeing you around."

Clark took off into the sky. His body was worn out a little from the days of non-stop work. He needed some sun and time with Zatanna and he'd be as good as new. Speeding off he realized that he wasn't sure how that he would get into Zatanna's apartment as Superman, so he landed in an alleyway. In his cape's sleeve he stored his suit from the dinner they had at the Italian restaurant. He changed into the suit in a blur then looked at himself. It looked like he'd gone on a three day drinking binge. His suit and shirt were rumpled and wrinkled. Clark chuckled to himself. He used to cultivate this look to hide his identity.

Walking into Zatanna's apartment building he smiled at the doorman and the concierge then headed up in the elevator. When he got to Zatanna's floor he focused his hearing. Inside the apartment he heard Leonard Cohen signing _Suzanne_ and Zatanna dancing to it. It made him smile. He walked up to her door and knocked. The music was turned off and the door opened.

"Clark," she beamed.

She grabbed him by his tie and pulled him into the apartment. In a second the music was off and a red sun filled the apartment. Zatanna's lips captured Clark's, as she threw herself into his arms. He responded in kind.

"I missed you," she said out of breath.

"I missed you, too," he said then kissed her.

She pulled away slightly and smiled then said: "I promised Bruce that when you got home you'd call him. I'd rather we head into the bedroom all night and stay there, but I promised him."

"Really?" sighed Clark, as he put his forehead against hers.

"Yup," she smiled.

"I do owe him. He spent a great deal of money helping with those buildings and the residents," said Clark. "Do you mind if I call him?"

"Clark, I've spent time with Bruce off and on the past few days and he has yet to lecture me about our relationship. Either, he approves of us or he has finally decided to treat me like an adult. I'll take whichever it is," smiled Zatanna.

"I'll call him," said Clark then he put Zatanna down.

Clark reached into his pocket and took out his smartphone. When he tried to call Bruce, he noticed his battery was empty.

"May I borrow your phone? My phone battery is empty," he smiled a lopsided grin.

For the first time in her life, Zatanna knew what it felt like to swoon. She reached over to the table and picked up her smartphone and handed it to him. Clark dialed Bruce.

"Zatanna," Bruce said.

"No, it's me, Bruce," said Clark.

"Clark," growled Bruce. "You're finally done with the buildings."

"Yes, and thank you, Bruce, for all your help you gave those people," said Clark.

"Batcave. I'll expect you at two. Bring Zatanna. She can occupy Selina's time. She was starting to get on the nerve of my other guests, so I had to send them somewhere to train. Zatanna gets along with her and Selina likes Zatanna," said Bruce. "I'll have Alfred make you beef bourguignon but please don't put ketchup on it."

"But, Bruce, the ketchup makes it," grinned Clark. "We'll be there at two."

"Good," said Bruce then he hung up.

Clark looked at Zatanna and said: "We have three hours before we are due at Wayne Mansion. What should we do until then? I was thinking we could catch up or maybe talk about the news of the day. What do you want to do?"

Her answer was to jump into his arms and devour his mouth.

DCEU

Watchtower

Dinah strode into the conference room where Diana, John Stewart, J'onn, Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, and Katar Hol were already seated. Her body was brimming with anger but she was repressing it. She walked over to the empty seat beside Diana and sat down.

"Why was an emergency meeting of the small council called?" she asked. "Has Darkseid started his move?"

Oliver laughed at this, which drew a glare from Dinah. He stuck his tongue out at her then smiled.

"No, we are here to discuss Kal El," said Diana. "You saw that he made the news?"

"Yeah, I saw it. I thought it was great what he did for those people," said Dinah.

"The UN and the US Government contacted us about him. Both want to know if we have some sort of control over him or some surveillance," said Diana.

"He saved people from two burning buildings and then rebuilt their homes for them. What sort of control should we have? Maybe we should have made sure his work was up to inspection quality?" asked Oliver sarcastically. "What are we a fascist organization?"

"Don't be childish," said John Stewart. "Superman is many things and one of them is the most powerful weapon on earth. Some control is necessary. Do we even have any Kryptonite to stop him if necessary?"

"No, we don't have any," answered Katar. "Bruce has Kryptonite. He kept it in case Clark went rogue. As a matter of fact he bought up most of the Kryptonite found on earth. God knows what he has done with it."

"Whatever Kryptonite he didn't buy Lex Luthor bought, which I believe is enough to power Metallo and his power suit. Of course, Clark destroyed Metallo's Kryptonite the last time he fought him," added John Stewart. "So Bruce has the majority of the Kryptonite."

"Are we really talking about Kryptonite like it is an option to use against Clark?" asked Barry.

"We need to have this discussion," said Diana. "I don't want to have it, but we need to have it. If Kal was to do something like he did to Grundy again, the world would look to us to control him or stop him. It is our duty."

"This is fucking ridiculous," Dinah stated.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at her. Oliver and Barry had smiles on their faces.

"Clark does a good deed and we act like we have to prepare for battle against him. Meanwhile back in reality, Darkseid is prepping earth for invasion, a fucking invasion. We need Clark. We should be kissing his ass not looking to kick it," she told them.

Oliver started to laugh until Barry elbowed him in the ribs and he stopped.

"I sent Shazam to Gotham City to speak to Clark," said Diana. "Besides myself and J'onn he is one of the few who can go toe to toe with Kal."

Oliver laughed again then said: "Yeah, sure. Maybe J'onn, though if Clark was pissed he'd use his heat vision on J'onn. No offense, J'onn."

"None taken. Clark's heat vision would be a problem for me," said J'onn.

"As for Shazam and his powers from magic, does anyone remember the backhand Clark gave him. It sent him blocks away and knocked him senseless. And you, Princess, you mistake sparring with a man who is your friend and doesn't want to hurt with you with fighting an angered Kryptonian," Oliver snarled. "Let's not get carried away, okay?"

Dinah looked at Oliver with an expression that said calm done. He glared at her.

"I disagree with you estimation of our powers," stated Diana.

"I do not. His evaluation was spot on," said J'onn. "I also agree with what has Oliver so angry. We said we would give Clark space and now we look to overreact and overreach. He is not an enemy. He is merely someone who made a mistake and has done an excellent job of punishing himself. But let us not forget why he did what he did and that was Grundy killed Lois Lane, the woman he loved and was going to marry. I would have done the same thing as Clark. I think many in this room would have done the same."

"Instead of beating up on Clark, we should be pointing out more to both the news media and authorities that he killed a beast that was killing people," stated Oliver. "I'm not a fan of an eye for eye but Grundy was out of control."

"I agree," added Barry.

"The Guardians do not...," John started.

"Fuck the Guardians. They are not members of the Justice League. What they are, though, are little tin pot generals who think they know best for the galaxies. They can keep their blue asses out of our business. Shit, they just want Kryptonian tech that Clark has secured in his Fortress," stated Oliver.

"You are pushing it, Queen," said John.

"The truth hurts," spat Oliver.

"Enough," screamed Diana. "We are here to speak of important matters not bicker like children."

"You know what – I resign from the League. Maybe Bruce had the right idea after all. When the name Justice League's name becomes ironic than it's time for me to give up my membership," Oliver told the group.

Oliver stood up and readied himself to leave.

"Hate to agree with Robin Hood here, but I do agree with him. I resign, too," Barry stood up. "Bruce is prepping to fight Darkseid and we are talking about Clark. This really is bullshit. Time to get ready for Darkseid and not play bullshit politics."

Oliver and Barry walked out. Dinah sighed then she, too, stood up.

"I have to admit. Oliver is right for once, which pisses me off to day because he going to be insufferable about it. I resign, too," she said then she stormed out of the conference room.

Diana brought her fist down on the table and cracked the top. The League was definitely splintering.

DCEU

"So far we have the Titans, many of the ex-members of the Justice League, and my people working together getting ready for Darkseid. I hope that it's enough to stop the bastard," Bruce explained to Clark.

They sat in the Batcave. As always it was atmospheric, yet Clark knew how hard Bruce worked to maintain the look of foreboding cave while still making it practical and comfortable. Clark had finished reviewing all the intelligence and other gathered information.

"Abbott has agreed to cause Intergang nothing but problems, just as long as we back off. He has the ability to keep Intergang busy letting us get ready," said Bruce.

"He kills," Clark said.

"He promised me that there would be maiming but not deaths unless unavoidable," said Bruce. "He is no fan of Darkseid taking over earth."

"So, you are going to cause havoc and chaos in return," smiled Clark. "You always were a great tactician, Bruce."

"And now we can count on you, too, join us, right?" asked Bruce.

"You knew that all along, Bruce," smiled Clark.

"I wanted to hear it, Clark," said Bruce. "I sent my team away to a place I have in the woods for training. Wildcat is their drill instructor. I thought you and Zatanna could stay for dinner. As I said Selina likes Zatanna."

"Did you send Dick's team away, too?" asked Clark.

"No. His team acts as a team. They are disciplined. I had a group of individuals that didn't like to listen to orders," growled Bruce.

"We'll stay," smiled Clark. "Will you and Selina be patrolling tonight?"

"Yes," sighed Bruce.

"She is getting her claws into you, Bruce," Clark noted.

"I'm aware of that, Kent," replied Bruce.

"I think she's good for you and you're even better for her. You make a great couple," Clark remarked.

"I didn't ask your opinion," said Bruce.

Clark laughed then he stood up. He looked at Bruce, who was wearing all black. Clark was dressed in jeans and a loose fitting white dress shirt. He still had to maintain his being Clark Kent.

A phone rang by the large computer setup. Bruce picked it up.

"Alfred," he answered the phone. "I understand."

Bruce hung up then he looked at Clark.

"Shazam is upstairs. Care to join me?" growled Bruce.

"Does the League always have to send a boy to do a man's job," sighed Clark. "Let's go. I'll talk to him."

DCEU

Bruce and Clark entered the large drawing room where Selina sat in the loveseat with her feet up and Zatanna sat in an armchair looking amused. Standing in the middle of the room was Shazam. Clark looked over at Bruce, who was trying to hide a predatory smile.

"Supes... I mean Superman," Shazam greeted Clark trying to sound strong and important.

Clark smiled. He couldn't forget that in reality Shazam was a fourteen year old boy named Billy Bateson.

"Shazam," Clark greeted him.

"Diana sent me here to check up on you," said Shazam. "Now that you are making public appearances again, she wants some sort of control set up."

"No one here belongs to the League, boy," growled Bruce.

"The League feels that it has the right to demand that Superman offer himself up for supervision," said Shazam.

"Shazam, I don't know if or when I'll make another public appearance," said Clark. "And I have no intention of letting the League near me."

"But..." Shazam started to speak.

Bruce wanted to make an example so that the League realized that they were no longer playing with them. When he was in the Batcave and heard that Shazam had arrived he slip a recording device into his pocket. On it was the voice of Shazam calling out Shazam after a battle. With speed and precision he took the device out of his pocket and threw it at Shazam hitting him in the chest. It stuck to him and played: "Shazam!"

Suddenly, lightening filled the room and gone was Shazam and standing there was Billy Bateson. Before Billy could call out again, Clark zipped over to him and placed a forefinger on his lips so he couldn't speak.

"Billy, take the hint," smiled Clark.

Billy nodded.

"Ohh, before dinner entertainment," smiled Selina.

Clark looked over at Bruce and said: "You know you're a bit scary."

"I'm prepared," said Bruce.

Clark took the device off Billy's chest and tossed it back to Bruce. He pocketed it.

"Kid, it's time to go home," said Bruce.

"Diana is going to be pissed," said Billy.

"Tell her I tricked you," Bruce said to the boy. "It will give her another reason to be pissed at me beside the short time we dated."

"You dated?" asked Clark.

"Two dates," answered Bruce. "First one ended with her angry at me and the second one she slapped my face. Nearly broke my jaw. I was glad that she didn't use her full strength."

Clark laughed as did Selina and Zatanna. He then looked at Billy.

"Can I trust you to go outside become Shazam again and leave without a problem, Billy?" asked Clark.

"Yes, Mr. Kent. You know I think of you as a friend," Billy grinned.

"Getting going," Clark said.

Billy left them in the drawing room. Once he was gone, Clark looked over at Bruce.

"Did you have to embarrass him?" asked Clark. "He's trying to build up his confidence."

"Considering the last time you saw him you gave him a backhand that sent into careening blocks away, I thought I handled it with subtlety," Bruce defended himself.

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you two are friends," said Selina.

"Why?" asked Clark.

"You're so opposite each other," she grinned. "I mean you know he carries Kryptonite most of the time, just in case you go off the handle again. And he knows that a really angry Superman would probably be difficult to stop even with Kryptonite. It's fascinating to watch." Selina looked over at Zatanna and added: "Don't you think so?"

"I'm just glad they like each other because I'd hate to clean up the mess afterwards," said Zatanna.

Selina was amused by this. Clark looked at Zatanna and smiled. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, but Bruce would probably growl. Clark stopped and listened for a moment then said: " You have guests."

After a few moments, Alfred entered the room.

"Master Bruce, you have visitors: Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance, and Barry Allen," Alfred intoned.

Bruce looked questioningly at Clark, who shrugged.

"Bring them in," said Bruce.

Alfred left and returned with the three. Oliver was the first to speak.

"We quit the League and heard that you were preparing for a Darkseid invasion. I guess I'm here to say that we are all yours," stated Oliver.

"Quit? Why?" asked Bruce.

"Because the League has lost its focus. Instead of talking about Darkseid, we were talking about Clark," said Dinah.

Bruce shook his head then spoke: "We could use you."

"Hey, did we make it in time for dinner. I'm starved," Barry said.

"I'll see if Alfred made extra," sighed Bruce.

"Bruce, you stay here with your guests. I'll talk to Alfred," grinned Clark.

Clark left the drawing room. It appeared that the League had become too politically involved. Clark always feared that. Diana was an ambassador, so she thought of politics as positive, but Clark saw politics as interference at the wrong time. It was also restrictions. He thought of the League as something independent, something that stood on its on as an example.

DCEU

Glorious Godfrey held one of Abbott's mercenaries by the throat. He tried to extract information but he always lacked DeSaad's gift at wringing information from creatures. Out of frustration he crushed the mercenaries windpipe and tossed his dead body aside as if he was nothing more than trash.

Godfrey turned and stared at Bruno Mannheim.

"This Kyle Abbott or Abbott Kyle, whatever his name is, has become a pest. He is causing us delays and bringing chaos to us when it is us who should be bringing chaos," said Godfrey. "I want you to get rid of these pests or I will get rid of you."

"Yes, sir," said Mannheim.

Mannheim was a large man. Sweat whetted his brow. He knew that Godfrey was giving him only one chance and that was all.

"I should call to Apokolips and have parademons sent here by the thousands to start causing havoc," said Godfrey, "But Darkseid wants to keep Superman on he sidelines until it is too late and he is here in all his glory."

"Yes, sir," mumbled Mannheim.

DCEU

Clark held back only a little as he made his final thrusts. Kryptonians were stronger and more durable than humans, but Zatanna wasn't a normal human. She was a Homo Magi. This gave her a longer life span, as well as her magic. As Clark made his final thrusts, Zatanna screamed his name and started to quiver from pleasure. Clark then came to his own release and moaned before falling back on the bed.

Zatanna sidled up to him, as her body shuddered from waves of pleasure. She kissed his chest and sighed.

"I love you, Clark," she said.

"I love, too," he kissed her forehead.

"I called my agent and got a few gigs here in Gotham City," Zatanna told him. "I thought we could start your training tomorrow. I asked Bruce if we could use the Batcave until this weekend then I thought after I preform Friday Night at the Magic Club we'd go to your mother's farm to check in on her and maybe use the space for some more practice. I'm going to put you through your paces."

"Okay," Clark said apprehensively.

"You sound a little scared," she smiled.

"Scared, no. Weary, yes," he corrected her.

"What are you weary of?" she asked.

"Being turned in a rabbit or a frog," said Clark. "Now I'd be the strongest rabbit or frog out there, but still the thought causes me some apprehension."

Zatanna laughed then started to kiss Clark's chest, which made him groan.

"I like you in the form that you're in already," she smiled then started to kiss down towards his abs. "Now, let's test your super stamina some more. I want to see if I can tire you out."

Clark chuckled then said: "Now this is training I like."


	12. Chapter 12

Clark went plowing through the unused back acres of the farm. Zatanna had hit him with a powerful spell. He kept rolling and rolling until he dug his feet into the ground and plowed the land until he stopped dead. For a moment his eyes burned red then he calmed down. Zatanna floated over to him.

"Clark, I keep telling you that when it comes to magic you have to great defenses – speed and tactics. You should keep moving at great speed so that the spell has a difficult time of hitting you and coming up with a tactic based on the sorcerer's or magician's power," she said. "My recommendation is that you fall in love with an attractive Homo Magi, who can block spells and protect you while you deal with the sorcerer or magician."

"I think I can handle that," smiled Clark.

He floated into the air and over to Zatanna, took her in his arms, and kissed her passionately. As he did this his ears picked up the sound of John Stewart and Diana along with Dr. Fate coming up behind them. He continued to kiss her then whispered in her ear: "We have company."

He separated from her and turned in the air then landed on the ground along with Zatanna. The three Justice Leaguers stopped a ten feet away from them.

"Hello, Diana, it's been a while since we've seen each other," Clark started.

"Kal, I've missed our friendship," she stated.

"I've missed it, too," he smiled sadly.

Clark knew that this was going to be the type of meeting that just might end friendships. He looked at John Stewart then at Dr. Fate.

"John, Dr. Fate, good to see you," he said.

"You've started to act as Superman again," said John.

Clark smiled and shook his head slowly. John always got to the point. He was a good, efficient soldier.

"I saved some people and rebuilt their homes. That's all," he stated.

"The future of earth is unreadable, Superman," stated Dr. Fate. "It's future hinges on you."

Diana looked at Dr. Fate with an expression of surprise. He had agreed to come with them, but he never told her that he had a reason for it.

"Action or inaction, correct?" asked Clark.

"That is correct," said Dr. Fate.

"Do you need to touch my soul to give you the answer, Fate?" asked Clark.

"It would clarify things for me and set my mind to rest," said Dr. Fate.

"Go ahead," said Clark.

Dr. Fate floated over to Clark and with his right hand he touched the middle of his forehead. Zatanna watched this with interest. The touch lasted for a minute no longer then he stepped back and spoke.

"Thank you, Superman. The future is clearer for me now. It will become a battle between you and Darkseid, a potentially destructive and deadly battle," said Dr. Fate.

"I know," smiled Clark. His eyes showed sadness, though. Clark knew as well as Dr. Fate that for him to defeat Darkseid, or, at least, have a chance to defeat Darkseid, that he had to take all restraints off. This might it was a battle until Darkseid yielded or Clark was dead.

"Can you tell us the future?" asked Zatanna of Fate.

"It is still cloudy, but there is hope. Where there is the House of El there is always hope," said Dr. Fate. "I leave you now."

Suddenly, Dr. Fate shined brightly and then disappeared. Diana and John Stewart were left to talk to Clark and Zatanna. Diana cleared her throat.

"Kal, we need to talk," she said.

"Diana, if by talk you mean that you want to put league surveillance on me and keep track of my actions then I tell you – no," he said.

"The UN as well...," she started.

"The UN, the US government, and whatever other entity that wants me to be their pet, I say no. If they fear me then I tell you to tell them to watch my actions. If they want assurances then I tell you to tell them they have my word that I am not a threat to humanity. I am a threat to those who would manipulate, use, subjugate, terrorize, and make a profit off of humanity," Clark stated.

"You can't just expect them to take you word," John said heatedly.

"Yes, I can," grinned Clark. "I've earned at least that much trust or goodwill from my past actions."

"The league has expectations, Kal," said Diana.

"The league us too political, Diana," said Clark. "You should worry more about the potential invasion of Darkseid."

"We are dealing with that," said John.

"By harassing me," smiled Clark.

"Kal, please, I don't want to be enemies," Diana said.

"We are friends, Diana. I always be your friend. But I won't always agree with you, princess," smirked Clark.

He knew she hated him calling her princess. He saw that her back stiffened and her adrenaline kicked in when he called her princess.

"Temper, temper, Diana," he smiled.

"Kal, you are pushing my buttons on purpose," she said.

"Just having some fun," he said with a chuckle.

"Clark," Zatanna said then she came up beside him and put her arm around his left arm, "I know your mother and Ben expect us back for dinner."

"I know," he said then turned and gently kissed her forehead.

"I thought you hated magic," said John Stewart, who was looking to goad Clark into action.

"People can change," smiled Clark. "I remember when you weren't so obvious in your actions, John. You don't want to goad me into a fight. No one would win that."

"John," Diana said in a warning tone.

"The Guardians always said that Kryptonians were dangerous," stated John.

"That's because Kryptonians didn't believe in interfering in other races affairs. We were isolationists by nature, or, we became isolationists with the more contact we had with other races. I'd rather be left alone then have to deal with someone forcing their onions and behavior on me," stated Clark. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

He drew a line in the sand and hoped that the league didn't step over it. The sad expression on Diana's face told him that this hadn't gone as she wanted it to go. Diana looked at Zatanna.

"Is it safe for you to teach Kal not to fear magic?" she asked her.

"Better for him to learn to deal with magic then fear it," answered Zatanna.

"Diana fears for humanity if I learn to overcome magic," stated Clark. "The more things that can defeat me the better."

"Bruce long calculated that the longer you lived under a yellow sun the less effective Kryptonite would be against you and the more that your power would grow," Diana told him. "He saw this as a problem and said that magic may be the only real defense against a rogue Superman."

"Time to get cleaned up for dinner, Diana. I'd invite you and John, but tonight is a get to know each other dinner with my mother, Ben Hubbard, Zatanna, and me," said Clark.

Clark turned to leave and a large green construct hand grabbed him to turn him around. Instead of turning around Clark zipped put of the hands reach and then delivered a blow that shattered the construct. Clark glared at John with blazing red eyes.

"This is my family's farm, John. I won't allow rudeness on it," snapped Clark.

Diana touched John's shoulder to get his attention then nodded in the negative to him. She didn't want violence to erupt between them. It wouldn't help the situation.

"I am sorry for that this visit didn't go better, Kal," Diana said with real sadness in her voice.

"Me, too, Diana," Clark said.

"We'll be going," she stated then she and John flew away.

Zatanna gave Clark a hug. She knew his friendship with Diana was important to him. Most of the league used to wonder if that they had a secret affair going on, but now she saw that it was only friendship, which made her feel better.

"Your mother is probably going to get angry if we are late," said Zatanna.

"She's already called us," he smiled then looked into her eyes. "Let's go back to the house and get changed."

"I love you," said Zatanna.

She was feeling more and more comfortable with that love, too.

"I love you, too, Zee," he smiled brightly.

DCEU

Clark and Zatanna changed into jeans and a well worn flannel shirt for Clark and a black silk one for Zatanna. They came down the stairs and Ben greeted them with a smile.

"Clark, Miss Zatara," he said.

"Call me Zee."

"Please, call me Ben," Ben replied then added. "I've seen you on TV doing magic. Is it real magic that you do?"

"No, that's stage magic. Sleight of hand, mirrors, misdirection, and stuff like that," she smiled.

"Well, you are a great magician," he said.

Clark's mother came into the room and said, "Everybody, come to the dining table."

"Yes, ma'am," said Ben.

"Yes, mom," added Clark.

Everyone sat down at the table, except Martha, who went to kitchen and brought out a large platter with a roast beef on it and roasted potatoes. Already on the table were fresh baked rolls, creamed spinach, and glazed carrots. Once everyone filled their plates, Martha spoke up.

"Ben, will you say a prayer," she said.

Ben smiled and intoned a short thanks for their food prayer. When he was done everyone tucked into the food. Clark poured himself a glass of ice tea then poured a glass for Zatanna, who smiled her thanks.

"Did you teach Clark anything out there today, Zatanna?" asked Martha.

"I think I taught him a thing or two," said Zatanna.

"Good. He needs someone to teach him some lessons," said Martha. "Just because he's Superman doesn't mean that he can't learn from others."

"Don't you like his nickname of Superman, Martha?" asked Zatanna.

"Never did like. I thought it lacked humility," she said.

"I did name me, ma. You know that," Clark smiled.

"I know that it was Lois," Martha smiled sadly.

Clark nodded his appreciation that his mother would speak of Lois. It was time he was able to speak about her and reminiscence. Zatanna looked at him and he offered her a smile.

"Lois and the Daily Planet called you Superman and everyone followed. I would have rather if they called you Kal-El," she said.

"You late for that now, ma," said Clark.

"I like Superman. When I hear it I think of someone who has the potential to save us," said Ben.

"What do you think of the name, Zatanna?" asked Martha.

"I prefer to call him Clark. Just Clark," she answered.

"Good," smiled Martha.

DCEU

Bruce decided to patrol alone this evening. He had some intelligence that Intergang was pulling a robbery of a high end jewelry store. There were millions of precious gems in the cases and safe and with their mini-war with Abbott and his people then needed some extra funding. From a rooftop across the street from the jewelry store, he watched with interest as a van pulled up and five men got out. One stayed in the van as the getaway driver.

Instead of using stealth and skill they used the smash and grab method. The minute the glass window was broken, Bruce acted. He fired from his grappling gun a small projectile which hit one of the front tires and turned it into cement. Their escape vehicle was useless. Next, he fired his grappling gun and swung down to street level.

As the robbers turned on his with weapons, he went into action. His expertise in martial arts had made his attack of on criminals a mix of styles and restrained violence that left his opponents with broken bones and contusions. In a matter of seconds his attack had taken out two Intergang members. His Batman suit took a shot from a gun in the chest. It hurt and would cause a bruise but that's all the damaged it did. The shooter ended up with a broken arm and unconsciousness. Next, he finished off the final two then turned to see if the driver at fled, but instead of seeing a fleeing driver, he saw a man on the ground unconscious with Catwoman sitting on top of him.

"That was fun," she purred. "Anything else planned for the night."

Bruce heard the police sirens coming. He grabbed his grappling gun and motioned for her to joined him. Putting his right arm around her, he fired his grappling gun and took off for the rooftops. Once they were on the rooftops before he could let go of Selina, she kissed him passionately on the mouth. Instead of pushing her away, he deepened the kiss then they separated.

"We work well together," she said.

"It's getting better," he replied.

"Are we patrolling some more or is it back to the Batcave?" she smirked.

"Patrolling," he answered.

"I could use the exercise," she purred then took off across the roof with Bruce following her.

DCEU

Kara had never fought Metallo before. She had heard Clark talk about him and streamed filmed encounters on the Watchtower between Clark and Metallo. Now that she was the protector of Metropolis it was bound to happen that she and Metallo would clash. Every time Metallo was defeated Luthor somehow got him broken out of prison, probably with the assistance of ARGUS, who hated and distrust Clark, and refueled him with Kryptonite, even though the supply of it was shrinking thanks to Bruce, who bought up most of it over Luthor.

"You really aren't your cousin, are you?" Metallo droned in his human yet robotic voice.

Since the last time he fought Clark, Metallo had added a blast of Kryptonite radiation from his chest as part of his weapons. Kara was feeling sick to her stomach from getting hit with a couple of blasts. She was trying to work out a strategy to defeat him when suddenly she was hit by Steppenwolf's battle ax in the back. The pain of it caused her to scream and she tumbled across the street hacking up chunks of concrete. She stopped because she embedded herself in the engine of a SUV.

What was Steppenwolf doing there? Kara could barely think straight from the Kryptonite poisoning and now she had to deal with Steppenwolf also. Where was Kal El when she needed him? Looking up she saw Metallo standing before her. His chest was glowing green as he readied another Kryptonite radiation blast.

"Disappointing. I mean you're hot but you're not your cousin are you Supergirl?" Metallo laughed.

"Finish her," demanded Steppenwolf.

"Oh, one more blast of Kryptonite radiation and you can cleave her in two," Metallo said.

"I just need her head to prove my worth to Darkseid," said Steppenwolf.

"Whatever," Metallo replied.

He was abut to release a blast when a hot red burst of heat vision hit him in the chest and continued to hit him until the metal around his Kryptonite heart encased the Kryptonite. Metallo screamed in rage then looked up to see Superman.

"No one abuses my cousin without the head of the House of El defending her," Superman stated.

He then sped at Metallo and his right hand connected with Metallo's jaw removing his metal head from his metal body. From past encounters Clark knew he had twenty-four hours before the head shut down and killed the human brain inside of the metal casing. He'd leave that to others. Next, Clark faced Steppenwolf.

"Darkseid always wanted you but your head will do," stated Steppenwolf.

"It must be difficult to be Darkseid's uncle yet you have to lick his boots," Clark said, as he floated down to Steppenwolf's level on the ground.

"Darkseid is our leader. I am honored to be his blood," said Steppenwolf.

"Yeah, sure," smirked Clark.

He swung the ax at Clark, who dodged it, then he rammed his shoulder into Steppenwolf's gut and sent him flying down the street. As Clark fought Steppenwolf the Watchtower boom-tubed Diana, John Stewart, Hawkgirl, Simon Baz, and Cyborg. Hawkgirl and Cyborg went over to Kara and helped her up and checked on her.

"Are you okay, Kara," Hawkgirl asked.

"Feeling sick," she said.

Cyborg scanned her and shook his head.

"You have Kryptonite poisoning," he said. "We should get you to the Watchtower to be treated."

"Kal will take care of me once he finishes off Steppenwolf," said Kara.

Hawkgirl looked over and saw Clark kicking Steppenwolf's ass and chuckled to herself.

"Taking time off has sharpened his skills," she noted.

"No. He's just pissed," Kara smiled.

Clark stopped the ax in mid air then ripped it from Steppenwolf's hands then he pummeled Steppenwolf until he was on his knees.

"Tell Darkseid that I'm a little perturbed that you and Metallo tried to kill my cousin. If he was to invaded earth again, I'd be pissed, really pissed," Clark growled then he walked away from Steppenwolf knowing he'd boom-tube out of there.

He walked past Diana, John Stewart, and Simon Baz. Continuing on he stopped where Kara, Hawkgirl, and Cyborg were waiting. He looked at Cyborg.

"How is she?" he asked, as he heard the boom-tube behind him take Steppenwolf away.

"Kryptonite poisoning," said Cyborg. "She needs treatment."

"I can take care of that at my Fortress," he said then he looked at Hawkgirl, who was supporting Kara. "Thank you, Shayera, for looking out for Kara."

"No problem, Superman," she said.

He then looked at Cyborg.

"And thanks for your help, Cyborg," he said then smiled. "The Titans could use your skills. They are preparing for Darkseid's invasion."

"I'll think about it, Superman," Cyborg smiled.

Clark took Kara in his arms and asked his cousin: "You ready, cuz?"

"I'm not feeling well, Kal," she mumbled.

"After I treat you I'll take you to Martha's so she can baby you," smiled Clark.

Kara rested her head on his chest then he rocketed into the sky. The Justice League was left with a minor mess and Metallo's head.

"He needs to be under our authority," stated John.

Cyborg and Hawkgirl looked at John, Simon, and Diana and waited for a response.

"We could force him," said Simon.

Diana said nothing. Hawkgirl looked at Cyborg, who shook his head. The league was losing its way.

DCEU

As Kara recuperated in the solar room lying on a bed and absorbing yellow sun radiation in order to offset the Kryptonite poisoning, Clark prepared a dinner for himself and Zatanna, who teleported to the Fortress. Now that she had permission and clearance, she was able to get past Krypton technology. Zatanna sipped wine, as Clark prepared spaghetti and meatballs along with the help of Kelex.

"Master Kal El, shall I grate the Parmesan cheese?" asked Kelex.

Kelex enjoyed the company of the house of El, who he was built to serve.

"Grate away, Kelex," said Clark with a smile.

"Smells good," said Zatanna.

"It does," grinned Clark, who wore civilian clothes instead of his armor.

"I'm glad you didn't hesitate to help Kara," said Zatanna.

"When I saw the news alert in Gotham City, I knew I had to help her," said Clark. "What was interesting is because of your red sun trick, I didn't know she was in trouble until that news alert."

"Does that mean you want me to stop the red sun in our apartment?" asked Zatanna.

Our apartment. It made Clark smile.

"No. It means I have to get used to not hearing everything all the time. It allows me a break, some time to be... normal," smiled Clark.

"Plus, it makes time in the bedroom fun," Zatanna smiled.

Clark blushed, which made Zatanna laugh.

"So, do you think the league is going to start bothering you because you've rejoined the world as Superman?" asked Zatanna.

"I don't care," shrugged Clark as he added the grated cheese that Kelex grated to the bog bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. He mixed it together then carried it to the dining table. Zatanna followed him with her wine. She sat down and Clark served them.

"I never thought I'd like domestic life, but I do," smiled Zatanna.

"Good," said Clark.

"Clark, live with me permanently?" asked Zatanna.

Clark looked into her eyes and answered: "I already am."

Zatanna beamed with joy then started to eat her meal.

"My boyfriend is a great cook," she said.

"You can thank my mother for that," he said.

"I will."


	13. Chapter 13

The invasion came. Batman had his forces, which included Superman, ready for the attack. The militaries of the world joined in, as did the Justice League, Atlantis, and even the Amazons. It was bloody and brutal and hard fought by all sides. Clark did not hold back. He was the secret weapon that Bruce had counted on the most.

With little help he cut through the Furies and took on Steppenwolf and others. He was a one-man wrecking crew that showed no mercy in defense of Earth. With all his strength, he fought them until they fell back then Darkseid appeared. Clark knew he needed to recharge before he faced him, so he allowed Diana and the Green Lanterns to occupy Darkseid while he flew up higher and higher absorbing as much solar radiation as he could.

When he felt fully recharged, he didn't leave. He needed to overcharge his battery. Clark needed to be as strong as he had ever been in his life. Once he felt that strength flowing through him, he rejoined the battle. He found Darkseid had dispatched the Green Lanterns and was in the process of hurting Diana.

Shaking his head in anger, he screamed then attacked. Clark lifted Darkseid up and flew him away from civilization, away from innocent people. They landed in the Sahara Desert. If they were going to fight this was a fairly good spot where damaged could be limited.

Blow after blow they fought. Darkseid had never faced such an opponent. This was a Krypton fully enraged and almost at full maturation power. His Omega Beams caused Clark to scream in pain, but they didn't stop him. Clark used his heat vision in return, which scarred Darkseid already harsh face. By the time Batman and his forces reached the Sahara to assist Clark, Darkseid was nothing more than a prone defeated God in the arms of his Daughter, who said she take care of him. She disappeared in a Boom Tube. Clark lay in the desert sand unmoving.

Bruce and Zatanna rushed to him. He was breathing, but barely. His face was a bloody pulp and his body bruised and broken. He had given his all to save a world that wasn't sure it wanted him anymore. Bruce looked at Zatanna.

"Let's get him to his Fortress. He needs medical aid that he can only get there," he said.

Before Zatanna could respond, Kara landed beside her cousin. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Even though he protected her, she was supposed to be his protector. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You two can follow behind once you clean things up and make sure this damned world knows what Kal El did for it. He fought for them and protected them," she stated. "I'll get him to Kelex and medical help."

"We will be there soon," said Bruce.

"I'll expect you," said Kara then she looked at Zatanna and smiled. "I'll especially expect you. He'll need the woman he loves."

"Thank you," mumbled Zatanna.

Kara rocketed away. Bruce looked at Zatanna.

"Let's clean up this mess then join her at the fortress," he said.

"This world owes him," Zatanna said.

Bruce smiled then said, "He won't make them pay."

DCUE

By the time Bruce and Zatanna got to the fortress and were allowed entrance, Clark was in a medical coma. He was lying under yellow sun radiation. Kara was in the observation room watching him.

"How is he?" Bruce asked.

"Broken bones, bruised internal organs, broken spine, severe concussion, and his energy was almost completely depleted," she told them. "Kelex said he'd be in a coma for at least a month then he'll need to rehab and build up his strength."

"But he'll live," said Bruce.

"He'll live," Kara said.

Zatanna found herself crying. Kara stood up and hugged her then Kara began to cry. Bruce ignored them and stared at his friend. He had promised Congress he'd bring back a progress report on Superman. The world owed him a great deal this time. He saved them from the subjugation of Darkseid.

"Zatanna, I'll leave you here," said Bruce then he groaned in pain.

"Master Bruce, I have scanned you and you are in need of medical attention. The medical robots can take care of you if you follow me," said Kelex, who had entered the observation area.

"I don't have the time," said Bruce.

"It will take approximately three hours to take care of your injuries, as well as get rid of you oncoming arthritis in your knees and back," said Kelex. "Master Kal El has had us working on a cure for the arthritis for you. It is ready."

"Bruce, take advatange of it," said Kara.

"Go ahead," said Zatanna.

"No more than four hours," growled Bruce.

"Follow me, sir," said Kelex.

Bruce followed Kelex into the medical area. Kara chuckled. Zatanna looked at her.

"Kal has been wanting to get Bruce some medical help for years. He could see how his lifestyle was causing problems for him," she said.

"They are good friends," said Zatanna.

"The best," said Kara.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" asked Zatanna.

"I already have a room setup for you," smiled Kara.

"Thank you," she said.

DCEU

Bruce hadn't felt this good in years. He reminded himself to thank Clark when he was out of his coma. The Justice League leaders, Diana, John Stewart, and Arthur Curry, were waiting in the Oval office for Batman and whoever he brought. Bruce showed up with Selina and Dick. The president's chief of staff ushered in Batman, Catwoman, and Nightwing.

"I see everybody is here now," said the president. "First, let me start by thanking you."

"It's Superman who deserves your thanks. He defeated Darkseid and sent him packing," growled Batman.

"I would if I could," said the president. "How is he?"

"In a medical coma," said Bruce. "He was badly hurt. It will be sometime before he's up and about again."

"When he is ready, I'd like to speak to him one on one," said the president.

"That will be up to him," said Bruce.

Diana looked at Bruce and asked: "Do you think he'll rejoin the league?"

"I doubt it," growled Bruce. "The league didn't trust him. Why should he trust the league? Anyway, I've started a new group. We are called the Justice Society. Catwoman and Nightwing are founding members along with me. We intend on having no NGO standing or government standing. We will just be there when the world or cities need us."

"I see," said the president. "Where can we contact you?"

"That information will be provided when we have it," said Batman.

"And is Superman a member?" asked the president.

"Superman and Supergirl," Bruce answered.

He hadn't asked either if they would join them, but he assumed they would.

"I don't like this," said John Stewart.

"As if I care," growled Batman.

"Congratulations, Batman," said Arthur. "Your group fought well. We owe you much."

"Arthur," nodded Bruce.

"I hope that we all can get along," said the president.

"Time will tell," replied Batman.

DCEU

Zatanna had changed into clothes that were in her room. They were loose fitting and comfortable. According to Kara they were Kryptonian clothes. Zatanna sat in the observation room and watched Clark as he slept. Kara entered holding two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here," she smiled. "Clark said you like hot chocolate."

"Thanks," Zatanna said then took a sip.

"I have beef stew waiting for us for dinner. MA Kent made it," she said.

"She must be worried about Clark," said Kara.

"She expects him and you on the farm when he is ready to regain his strength," said Kara.

"I look forward to that," said Zatanna.

"Zatanna, will you marry Clark if he asks?" asked Kara.

"What?" Zatanna replied.

"If Clark asked you to marry him, would you say yes?" asked Kara.

Zatanna stared at Clark. A big smile broke out across her face.

"I could never say no to him," said Zatanna.

"Good," smiled Kara. "Now I expect him to ask you. I've been looking to be in a wedding. I heard it's a great place to meet someone."

"Kara," chuckled Zatanna, "you are too much."

"I'm going to be positive. Clark is alive. He deserves happiness," she said.

"I agree," said Zatanna.

"Good," said Kara. "Now he just needs to ask you."

Zatanna found herself laughing. It felt good and it made her feel that there was happiness just around the corner.

"Oh, make sure it's a human wedding. Kyrptonian weddings are boring," said Kara.

Zatanna laughed some more.

DCEU

Bruce thought he was alone in his study, as Alfred made sure all their guests left with all their luggage in tact and a parting gift. He was slated to go back to the Fortress in a few days. Gotham City was heavily damaged from the Invasion. Wayne Enterprises had offered a one hundred million dollars for the rebuilding fund. Lucius Fox was taking care of WE.

"Hey, handsome," Selina purred.

"Selina." e e wHe

"Hiding away?" she asked him.

"Gotham City took heavy damage. I was contemplating a patrol route tonight that would encompass problemed areas," he told her.

"Need company?" she purred.

"Why? Why do you want to patrol with me?" he asked.

She walked over and sat on his desk. He looked up at her.

"Because you idiot I like you," she smiled. "Even with the grim façade and the mission that comes before happiness, I like you. Does that explain it?"

Instead of answering her, he reached over with his two strong arms and brought her into his lap and kissed her. She didn't fight him, but responded to the kiss and added more passion. For several minutes they devoured each others mouths then they came up for air.

"I like you, too," he said.

"You'll have to show me more," she purred and he did.

DCEU

Clark was up and exercising. This was part of repairing and preparing his body. While he soaked in solar radiation while doing a series of combat exercises with robots, Zatanna made breakfast. She was noted for her culinary skills, but she insisted that she wanted to make him breakfast. Avoiding difficult recipes, she ended up with scrambled eggs, breakfast sausage, and toast with butter and strawberry jam. Each was fairly easy to make, though she did slightly overcook the sausage. Of course, she spent extra time making the morning coffee choosing an Italian roast, that she ground herself and used a French Press to steep, instead of the Kyptonian kitchen aides.

"Smells delicious," Clark said as he entered the kitchen area.

Zatanna turned and looked at him. He stood there in sweat pants and a white tee shirt. Though, he still had a few bruises but otherwise looked prefect. Yes, prefect, she thought. He looked prefect. She found herself blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Because I love you," she smiled.

"Everything smells absolutely wonderful," he said. "I thought after breakfast we'd pack up and head off to Smallville to visit my mother and Ben. I'd send Bruce a communication telling him that the medical bots are ready to rid him of his back problem and knee problems. He has the code to entered the Fortress without me being here and Kelex will make sure he behaves."

"I'd like that," grinned Zatanna.

"Ma will want to baby me, but I really just want to spend some time with you uninterrupted and without prying eyes," he said.

"Sounds wonderful," she replied.

"Let's eat then pack then," said Clark, as he walked over and gave Zatanna a lingering kiss. "I look forward to spending time in the barn with you."

"I'll bring the red sun," she smiled.

DCEU

Martha Kent treated Clark as if he was made of glass, which both amused and annoyed him. He kept trying to tell his mother that he was recovered and healed, but his mother wouldn't stop with her special treatment. For her part Zatanna stood back along with Ben and watched and were amused by it.

"How long will it take for him to lose his temper?" Ben asked.

"With his mother… never," laughed Zatanna.

"The poor son of gun," laughed Ben.

"They are amusing together," she said.

"So," Ben whispered, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she answered.

"Are you fine? The man who love may be the strongest being on Earth, but you almost lost him. He almost died," he said. "I don't know which is more frightening that he almost died or that he took all that punishment and lived. This has to affect you."

"I accept that he's Superman, but… it does take some time to get used to how different he is. He almost died. Any other being on this planet would be dead, but he recovered. It makes me wonder if I'm good enough for him," she admitted to the old man.

He smiled at her then said: "You are the best thing in the world for him because you keep him human. Martha said you make him happy. Now that is one of the greatest compliments a mother can give to her son's significant other."

Zatanna's eyes filled up with tears, so she kissed Ben's cheek then said: "Thank you."

"So, when are you going to ask him to marry you?" Ben asked her.

Zatanna looked at him in shock. She should ask Clark to marry. It never occurred to her.

"I couldn't do that," she said.

"You are a 21st Century woman. And magical. You can do whatever you wish to do," he grinned.

"You think I should ask him?" she asked.

"Yes, I do."

Zatanna looked at Clark dealing with his mother telling him to lay on the sofa and rest. Yeah, she could ask him. But what would he say.

DCEU

It was dawn. Zatanna and Clark had spent the night in the loft of the barn since it was a warm evening. With just his jeans on Clark floated down to the ground and walked out of the barn in order to enjoy the rising sun.

Whatever chores that were to be done today, he told his mother he'd do them, so after enjoying the morning sun, he'd get to work. Suddenly, a soft pair of arms encircled his waist. He had heard her coming but he didn't move. Clark liked when Zatanna hugged him, even when there wasn't a red sun.

Getting up on her tip toes, she nibbled on his ear then whispered into it.

"Clark Kent, will you marry me?" she whispered softly.

Slowly, a smile broke out on Clark's face. He turned and took her into his arms and started floating.

"Yes, Zatanna Zatara, I will gladly marry you," he said.

She kissed him then Clark floated into the barn and up to the loft. He placed her down on the bed he had set up in the loft.

"Clark, we have chores to do," Zatanna said.

"I know," he grinned then whispered in her ear. "Red sun, please."


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

Smallville was excited with the news of Clark Kent's wedding to a celebrity, Zatanna Zatara. To most people she was known as a famous magician. She even had a TV special that did well in the ratings. Most of the hotels and bed and breakfasts were booked by people coming to the wedding. No one realized just how many people Clark Kent was friendly with, as Oliver Queen, Princess Diana of Themyscira, Industrialist Ted Kord, Dr. Ray Palmer, Former test pilot Hal Jordan, Model Mari Jiwe McCabe, Model Koriand'r, and probably the most famous Bruce Wayne. Of course, Barry Allen, Dinah Lance, Barbara Gordon, Arthur Curry and his wife Mera, and many others were also invited but they didn't draw as much attention.

The wedding was going to be at the farm with Bruce as the best man and Kara as her maid of honor, mainly because Zatanna felt she owed Kara for her walking in on Clark and her in bed. Martha Kent and Madame Xanadu oversaw the wedding, which Clark wanted to be simple but simple was just not going to happen.

"Clark, I know you wanted to have the wedding in the bar, but there are too many guests," Bruce told.

"Outside it is," sighed Clark.

"Don't worry about it, Clark. We'll set up tents with either outdoor cooling units or heating units depending upon the weather. It's going to be special," Bruce assured him.

"Where's Selina?" asked Clark.

"Getting Damian fitted for a tuxedo. She'll be here tomorrow along with Alfred, Dick, Tim, Jason, and Damian," Bruce said.

"Good, I'm glad they're all coming," said Clark.

Zatanna came walking into the bar. She looking to be both overwhelmed and excited. Bruce looked at her and smirked.

"Don't tell me that you have problems," said Bruce.

"Madame Xanadu and Martha are discussing the menu. It's probably going to take several days to cook all the food. And they are talking a lot of food," said Zatanna.

"So much for my idea of getting takeout," sighed Clark.

"Clark, I know you hate to make a fuss about things, but this is a wedding and weddings come with responsibilities," Bruce lectured him. "You have guests and you have to feed and entertain those guests."

"Entertain?" repeated Zatanna in a panic. "Should I do my magic act?"

"I've hired a quartet for the wedding and afternoon and DJ for the evening festivities," said Bruce.

"Evening festivities? What evening festivities?" asked Clark.

"You know after the wedding and people eat some food, they'll be a DJ to go along evening food and drinks. I was also of thinking of provided rides to hotels and B&Bs," said Bruce.

"You don't have…,"

Clark started to speak but Bruce cut him off.

"I'm your best man, Kent. Get used to me taking charge," said Bruce.

"Okay, okay, I give up. Just tell me what to wear, when to show up, and what to say," smiled Clark.

"That's the right attitude," Bruce told him. He then looked over at Zatanna and said, "Trust me, Zatanna, you'll have a beautiful wedding."

"Aren't you supposed to take Clark out for a bachelor party tonight?" asked Zatanna.

"We are going out. Nothing too much," said Bruce. "Right, Kent?"

"Yes, Bruce," said Clark.

"I should talk to

Bruce walked out of the barn. Zatanna walked over to Clark and gave him a kiss. He held her in his arms then whispered in her ear, "Honeymoon? Where do you want to go?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, Honestly. Where?" he asked.

"The Fortress of Solitude. I'd love to just spend a week in bed with you without interruption and without problems," she said. "

But what about Clark's and Zatanna's life together? Don't you want to started on that?" he asked.

"No. We have the time to work out everything else. I just want to be alone with you," she said.

"The Fortress it is," he said then kissed her again. "Maybe I'll fly you out in secret sometime after the wedding. People won't even notice we left."

"I like the way that sounds," she smiled.

"Let's go see how things are going with Ma and Madame Xanadu," said Clark.

"I'm starting to not care about crab puffs as opposed to baked ham as opposed to stuffed mushrooms as opposed to lasagna," sighed Zatanna.

"You're making me hungry," grinned Clark.

"Yeah, you're always hungry," she said.

"Maybe," he said then he slipped his arms around her again and kissed her.

"Clark, Zatanna, please tell me I am not wearing yellow as the bridesmaid," Kara came into the barn.

Zatanna looked at her and said, "I picked out a blue dress for you. Who said you wearing yellow?"

"Madame Xanadu," Kara pouted.

"Really, yellow? She's just trying to upset you. She does that sometimes," Said Zatanna then she looked at Clark. "Let's get into the house and do our best to take control of our wedding."

"If we can," smiled Clark.

"We can try," said Zatanna.

"I'm coming with you," said Kara.

The three heroes marched out of the barn and towards the house. On the porch Bruce was on his smart phone ordering whatever he thought the wedding needed. Clark patted his shoulder as he passed him. As they entered the house, Zatanna, Clark, and Kara heard Marth Kent and Madame Xanadu laughing. The two older women were enjoying themselves.

Clark stopped Zatanna and Kara and said in a quiet voice, "Let them have this. Whatever they decided on and whatever is made it will be perfect," he told her.

"I won't wear the dress she wants me to wear, Clark," said Zatanna. "It's medieval. Literally, it's medieval."

"Honey, you can wear your stage costume for all I care," he grinned.

"Oh, I was saving that for the honeymoon," she giggled.

"Ahhh, I can't get away from you two and the touching and kissing and… I'm going to find something else to do," said Kara.

She left the house and Clark and Zatanna looked at each other than Clark looked up the at the stairs.

"You want to go up to my bedroom and fool around?" he asked.

"I can do a red sun and sound proof the room. I love the way you think," she smiled.

Clark picked her up and zipped up the stairs. Just as he did this Bruce came in from the porch.

"Clark," he called but Clark was gone. He shook his head. "I guess I'll make all the decisions then."

DCEU

The wedding was officiated by Smallville's local preacher. Everyone there stood and watched as he married Clark and Zatanna, who became Zatanna Zatara-Clark. Of Course, her Kryptonian name was now Zatanna El. When the preacher finished Clark kissed the bridge and applause broke out then came the reception line.

Clark, Zatanna, Kara, Bruce, Martha, Ben, and Madame Xanadu stood in line received each guest. From Diana to J'onn Jonzz in disguise as John Jones, as well as Alfred and the Bat Clan they and everyone else When they were done, the music started. Guests began to dance. Clark danced with Zatanna. Selina pulled Bruce away and made him dance. When the music stopped everybody applauded the quartet then Bruce did something no expected he made the best man toast early.

Grabbing a flute glass, he called everyone to attention.

"Before we dance some more then eat, dance, and eat, and dance," he smiled, "I wanted to toast the lovely couple. To start with, I'd like to toast the bridge. Zatanna Zatara now Zatara-Kent is not only beautiful but she is brilliant at what she does, as well as generous heart and soul. If her father was here, he'd say his daughter is magic. He's right."

Many applauded this toast. Bruce waved them to be quiet then he faced Clark.

"Clark Kent," Bruce smiled. "Let me tell you something about Clark Kent by telling you something about myself. I can be a difficult man."

Several people laughed. Bruce glared at them, which brought about more laughter.

"Some would say that I am also a bit of a lone wolf. Clark Kent is my best friend, but he is more than that he my brother. Whenever I need a word of advice or a shoulder to lean on or a hand to get up, Clark has been there for me. Clark Kent is many things, journalist, investigator, and word smith, but, mostly, he is a man of conviction who loves his family and friends and is willing to do anything for them. Clark Kent and Zatanna Zatara-Kent are a perfect couple and I'm glad to know and love them."

He drank from the flute glass, as did everyone else. Afterwards everyone applauded Bruce's toast. Clark and Zatanna walked over to him and hugged him then Selina pulled him away and hugged him.

Clark came forward and called out, "The music play. Let's have some fun."

Hours later, after food, hugs, dances, and tears, Clark cornered Zatanna behind the bar. The DJ was now playing music under flood lights that Bruce provided. The wedding was a success. Clark took his wife in his arms and kissed her.

"I love you, Zatanna Zatara-Kent," he said softly.

"And Love you, Clark Kent," she replied.

"Are you packed?" he asked.

She lifted the small purse she was carrying after she changed from her wedding dress and into her after wedding dress.

"Everything I need is in here," she smiled.

"Wow," Clark said. "Okay. Well, if I can't off at full speed and go straight up and then bang a right, I should have us at the Fortress in fifteen minutes tops."

"That fast. I love you holding him," she said.

"Don't worry, I'll be holding you a great deal the next six days," he said.

"Let's go, Superman," she said.

He smiled, took her in his arms, and took off. On the porch Bruce, Selina, Martha, and Madame Xanadu were sitting and enjoying the end of the night. A sonic boom could be heard and Bruce smiled.

"What was that?" asked Selina.

"Clark taking Zatanna to the Fortress for their honeymoon," Bruce grinned.

"Is he always so fast?" asked Madame Xanadu.

"Clark is whatever he needs to be," said Bruce.

Martha looked at the farm and chuckled, "What a mess?"

"There'll be a cleaning crew here in the morning to clean up. I'll over see them," said Bruce.

"We're staying the night?" asked Selina.

"I like it here," said Bruce. "It's quiet and calming."

"Good place to get married," said Selina.

"So, Martha, do I have to book the farm for a wedding?" Bruce asked her.

"For you, Bruce, anytime," smiled Martha.

"Good," he said then he looked at Selina. "I guess it's up to you to pick a date, Miss Kyle."

Her smile was her answer.


End file.
